Desafío
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Digamos que por casualidades del destino, Harry y Draco tendrán que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y la confusión empieza a regir sus vidas, ¿que son esos extraños sentimientos que tienen hacia su enemigo?
1. Cuestión de Suerte

**Desafío**

**Advertencia: **_Este fic es un slash, así que a quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, ya pueden ir saliendo de este fic, jejejeje ._

_Todos los pesonajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling (excepto el nuevo maestro de DCAO) y no gano dinero con esta historia, escribo por diversión._

_Espero que os guste_

_**Capítulo 1: Cuestión de suerte**_  
  
El paisaje se hace cada vez más agreste, según nos acercamos a Hogwarts. Cada vez hay menos luz, el sol ya se esconde, tiñendo el paisaje de sombras y oscuridad. El viaje ha terminado, mi último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts hacia el colegio, hacia mi hogar. Me da pena pensar que nunca más regresaré a la escuela en este tren, el tren que me ha abierto las puertas a un mundo nuevo, un mundo que va mucho más allá de lo que se pueda imaginar, en el que he hecho amigos verdaderos, en el que por primera vez en la vida encontré algo mío, algo que los Dursley no me podrá quitar jamás, algo que valoro por encima de todo: mi magia, la magia heredada de mis padres, mi mundo...  
  
Se que en algún momento tendré que cumplir mi destino, que en algún momento tendré que enfrentarme al señor tenebroso, cara a cara, en un duelo con conocimiento de causa: mi primer duelo real, pero eso ahora no me preocupa, no podrá hacerme nada mientras permanezca en Hogwarts, y tengo todo un año por delante antes de tener que preocuparme por el mundo real, por el futuro, por la lucha, antes de despertar a una realidad que no he elegido, y que no quiero para mí...  
  
Lentamente me giro hacia mis amigos, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ellos sonríen, casi intuyendo lo que pasa por mi mente, y no puedo evitar sonreír también. Un año, un largo año en el que no habrá ni preocupaciones, ni estrés, un año para mí...  
  
  
  
-Si no nos apuramos, no encontraremos ningún carruaje-dijo Hermione presurosa-ya saludarás a Hagrid en la escuela, Harry.  
  
Harry asintió, y los tres se dirigieron hacia donde la multitud se agolpaba a la espera de subirse a uno de los transportes que los llevarían hacia la escuela. En el cielo no brillaba ni una sola estrella, la noche estaba oscura, y las nubes amenazaban tormenta, una contradicción con el ánimo que en ese momento experimentaba Harry. No sabía por que, pero presentía que este sería un gran año.  
  
Finalmente, después de pasar entre varias personas, el trío logró subirse a un carruaje, junto con Neville, y enseguida se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela. Un poco antes de que el carruaje se detuviera, las primeras gotas cayeron del cielo, transformándose rápidamente en una feroz tormenta, cirniéndose sobre ellos. Nada más bajar del carruaje, Harry sintió como las gotas de lluvia colisionaban contra su cuerpo, dejándolo empapado en cuestión de segundos. Agarró su túnica y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada abarrotada de alumnos empapados, deseando cobijarse de la lluvia y descansar del viaje.  
  
Sin ver ni siquiera por donde se dirigía en su carrera desenfrenada hacia la escuela, tropezó con alguien, y antes de poder ver siquiera con quién había tropezado, Harry calló al suelo, salpicándose la túnica con el barro fresco que se había formado por la intempestiva lluvia.  
  
-Puaj, ¡Que asco!- exclamó Harry al contemplar su túnica, totalmente empapada y salpicada por la tierra mojada, mientras se ponía en pie-¡Lo siento, no pretendía...!!-Se quedó paralizado al levantar la vista y ver con quién había tropezado. Nada más y nada menos que con su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¡¡Mira por dónde vas, Potter!!!-dijo con cara de desprecio, arrastrando las palabras y enfatizando la última palabra, para que sonara más despectiva- Mira como me has puesto, ¿Es que necesitas gafas nuevas o estás intentando mejorar tu record y probar el barro antes del primer partido de Quidditch?  
  
-¡¡Cállate Malfoy!!-dijo Harry enojado- No eres el indicado para hablar de Quidditch, ¿o sí? Nunca has atrapado la snitch antes que yo- añadió sonriendo, mientras veía como el rostro de Malfoy se contorsionaba por la rabia, y agarraba su varita- y está claro que nunca lo lograrás. Para tu desgracia, soy mucho mejor jugador, y tengo una mejor escoba.  
  
-¡¡Piérdete, Potter!! Al menos yo nunca me he caído de la escoba durante un partido. Deberían diseñar una escoba para "Heroes perdidos", con paracaídas y cinturón de seguridad, por si los dementores aparecen durante un partido de Quidditch, ¿no crees, Potter?- dijo recordando divertido su tercer curso, cuando Harry se había caído aparatosamente durante el partido, gracias a la súbita aparición de los dementores, y había perdido su vieja "Nimbus 2000", que había ido a parar junto al sauce boxeador.  
  
Harry agarraba su varita fuertemente con la mano derecha, temblando de rabia al recordar el único partido que había perdido en su vida. Ya iba a responder a Malfoy, cuando súbitamente apareció la profesora McGonagall, interrumpiendo su acalorada discusión:  
  
-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- preguntó con su habitual gesto severo- Entren en el castillo inmediatamente y límpiense un poco, están de barro hasta las orejas.  
  
-Es culpa de Potter, que parece encontrar gran placer en tropezar con la gente y empaparla de barro-dijo Malfoy mordazmente- Me ha estropeado mi túnica.  
  
-No quiero saber de quién es la culpa. Los dos están manchados, discutiendo varita en mano y provocando un tumulto. Los dos son igual de culpables. Debería detenerlos a los dos. Llevan seis cursos igual, ya deberían dejar estas peleas de críos. Y no quiero oír una palabra más al respecto.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraban con odio, casi con la secreta esperanza de tirarse al cuello del otro y estrangunlarlo con sus propias manos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ambos eran conscientes de cuan apretados se veían los labios de McGonagall, y ninguno estaba tan loco como para querer pasar el resto del curso arrestado con ella intentando que las aulas se mantengan lo más limpias que sea posible con medios muggles.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor, cada uno se dirigió hacia su mesa, sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás. Harry se hallaba tan enojado que ni siquiera respondió a sus amigos cuando le preguntaron por que se había retrasado y porqué estaba lleno de barro. Se limitó a sentarse y esperar con pocas ganas a que acabara la selección de austados alumnos que estaban agrupados frente al sombrero seleccionador. La selección comenzó en ese instante, y después de la habitual canción del sombrero, poco a poco la fila se fue reduciendo hasta que la última Slytherin fue seleccionada.  
  
Después de que todos hubieron cenado, cuando ya se preparaban para ir a descansar, el director se levantó y el silencio se hizo en el gran comendor.  
  
-¡¡Queridos alumnos!! Nos hayamos ante un nuevo curso, en el que espero pronto vuestras cabezas se llenen de conocimiento y vuestras varitas iluminen con magia las aulas y pasillos de este colegio... Aunque debo añadir, según me pide el señor Filch, que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos- hizo una pausa, ensanchando su sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo- Bueno, antes que nada, quiero recordarles a todos los alumnos que el bosque oscuro está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos ustedes, ya sean de primero o de séptimo. En segundo lugar, es mi deber presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Richard LaMieux- unos corteses aplausos se oyeron durante unos breves instantes en el comedor, mientras un hobre bastante alto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se ponía de pie. Cuando escasos aplausos se hubieron apagado, el profesor volvió a sentarse y el silencio calló nuevamente sobre el gran comedor-Y por último, solo quiero añadir que no se detengan ante nada, no permitan que nada ni nadie les impida disfrutar de lo que más desean, les impida ser felices lo que les quede de vida. Disfruten cada instante, no piensen en el mañana, no piensen en las desventajas, sientan el hoy, y busquen el lado bueno de cuanto les rodea. "Busquen noches felices para días felices"...  
  
Todos aplaudieron el discurso de Dumbledore, sin entender a que había venido el último comentario del director (excepto un grupo en la mesa de Slytherin en cuyo centro se hallaba Malfoy ) y se dispusieron a abandonar el Gran Comedor para encontrar reposo a su viaje en sus camas con dosel, para sumergirse en viajes más fascinantes y maravillosos en manos de Morfeo, dios del sueño...  
  
El último pensamiento coherente que cruzó por la mente de Harry Potter antes de que el sueño lo venciera fue que Dumbledore tenía razón. Pensaba disfrutar de ese curso todo lo que pudiera. Era su último año y no lo desperdiciaría.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, al llegar al gran comedor, lo abordó una muy emocionada Hermione, entregándole inmediatamente su horario de lo que sería el nuevo curso.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!, ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¡Llevo dos horas despierta!! ¿no estás emocionado? ¡¡Nuestro último curso en Hogwarts, lleno de asignaturas interesantes y... ¡!  
  
-Tranquilízate Hermione, te va a dar un ataque al corazón antes de empezar las clases-dijo Harry divertido ante el entusiasmo de su amiga. -Oh, cállate Harry, no te rías de mí. Presiento que este va a ser un curso muy emocionante, fíjate, la primera clase que tenemos es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿cómo podría empezar mejor el curso?  
  
-Sinceramente Hermione, creo que aunque la primera asignatura que tuviésemos fuese pociones, creerías de igual modo que sería un gran curso- rió Harry.  
  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ron.  
  
-Buenos días Ron-dijo Harry- ¿Tampoco te dejaron dormir los nervios?  
  
-Que va, las que no me dejaron dormir fueron las arañas. Anoche me desperté y hallé una en mi cama. Pasé toda la noche en la sala común.  
  
Harry se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Conocía de sobra la fovia que su amigo Ron le tenía a las arañas, pero solo de imaginarse al pelirrojo en la sala común toda la noche, subido al sofá, agarrado a un cojín y mirando expectante a todas partes, varita en mano, se le retorcían las tripas como serpientes enfurecidas, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento en su intento de no reírse de su amigo.  
  
  
  
Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando hubieron llegado frente al aulla, se dieron cuenta de que no solo los Gryffindor estaba ahí; Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Slytherins se hallaban también en el pasillo, esperando que el profesor abriera el aula. Como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos, el profesor LaMieux apareció en el umbral de la puerta, indicándoles con una seña que pasaran. El aula había sido amplificada magistralmente, para que los alumnos de las cuatro casas pudieran acomodarse perfectamente sin necesidad de sentirse como sardinas enlatadas. Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, el profesor comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos de séptimo curso. Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año recibiréis las lecciones más duras, las que más falta os podrán hacer en vuestro futuro. En determinados momentos, una lección bien aprendida puede llegar a salvaros la vida, así que es vital que aprendáis lo más posible durante este curso. He pensado que el mejor modo de que aprendáis y se os queden las cosas en la cabeza, es buscarlas y hacerlas por vosotros mismos. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Veréis, he planteado a los maestros un nuevo método de enseñanza para los alumnos de séptimo curso, el cual ha sido aceptado por todo el claustro de profesores, salvo excepciones, como el profesor Snape. Se impartirá como prueba durante este año, y si funciona, se implantará este novedoso método para los alumnos de séptimo curso de años venideros. ¿en que consiste este método? Bien, si se fijan en sus horarios- un súbito rebuelo de mochilas abriéndose y pergaminos inundó el aula- verán que solo los lunes tienen clase teórica, y que además, solo tienen una clase con cada profesor a la semana. En esa clase, cada maestro os dará las nociones de su asignatura, la teoría sobre los ejercicios y desafíos- Hizo una breve pausa, en la cual la mano de Hermione se levantó . El profesor le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara.  
  
-Profesor, ¿Ha dicho desafíos?¿qué tipo de desafíos?  
  
-Si señoríta...  
  
-Granger-se apresuró a responder Hermione.  
  
-He dicho desafíos. Esa será la parte más importante, la palabra clave de este curso: desafíos. Cada profesor les impondrá un desafío, para lo que van a tener que esforzarse en buscar información, practicar hechizos, buscar ingredientes, etc... para poder llevarlos a cabo. El profesor les impondrá un tiempo límite para poder llevar a cabo los retos, nunca inferior a quince días. Entre los maestros nos iremos poniendo de acuerdo para no poner más de dos desafíos a la vez. Estos desafíos serán llevados a cabo por parejas, seleccionadas aleatoriamente, las cuales deberán cooperar y trabajar en equipo para poder llevar a cabo el desafío cuanto antes. ¿Por qué es importante hacer rápido los desafíos? La respuesta es sencilla. Cada reto que llevéis a cabo antes que el resto y cuyo resultado sea favorable, os dará un crédito, y sesenta puntos para vuestras casas, que en caso de que la pareja sea de diferentes casas, se dividirán en treinta y treinta. Al final de curso, la pareja que más créditos obtenga, no tendrá que pasar los EXTASIS, considerándose aprobados con Excede Expectativas en todas las materias, lo cual da opción a escoger la carrera que queráis, a escoger vuestro futuro-dijo mirándolos con ojos brillantes, haciéndo una breve pausa. Luego añadió- ¿Alguna duda?  
  
Nuevamente Hermione levantó la mano.  
  
-¿Cómo y cuando comenzaremos con los retos?  
  
-Comenzarán esta misma semana. Hoy mismo les pondrán sus primeros desafíos.  
  
-¿Y como se harán las parejas?-preguntó Justin Finch Fletchey.  
  
-Las parejas quedarán constituidas mediante un sorteo. Ahora mismo quiero que todos escribáis en un pedazo de pergamino vuestros nombres y los depositéis aquí- dijo señalando un recipiente que había sobre su mesa- Después sacaré nombres de dos en dos, y esas serán las parejas definitivas.  
  
-¿Y que pasa si no te gusta tu pareja?- dijo la conocida voz que arrastraba las palabras de Draco Malfoy- ¿podemos "deshacernos" de ella?- sonrió arrogante, como si la sola idea le hiciera gracia.  
  
-No señor... ¿Malfoy?- Draco asintió- No podrá deshacerse de sus parejas, y más vale que las parejas les agraden porque no hay posibilidad de cambio. Será su pareja hasta el final de curso, ¿Alguna otra duda?  
  
Ninguno dijo nada más, así que todos comenzaron a escribir sus nombres en pergaminos, y lentamente los fueron depositando en el recipiente de barro cocido que había sobre la mesa del profesor. Cuando el último depositó su nombre, el profesor se sentó frente a su mesa, cogió un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, y se dispuso a comenzar:  
  
-Elisabhet McKenzi con... Justin Finch Fletchey...  
  
Así dio comienzo la larga lista de nombres que fue emparejándolos de dos en dos. Cada vez que el profesor sacaba dos nuevos nombres, los notaba en el pergamino que había sacado con anterioridad. Obviamente estaba haciendo una lista para pasársela a los demás maestros.  
  
Cuando un nombre era pronunciado, el dueño del mismo reflejaba primero su angustia e incertidumbre por no saber cual sería su pareja, y después alivio, alegría o consternación cuando esta era confirmada. Ron pronto quedó emparejado con Susan Bones, y un poco después, Hermione quedó emparejada con una chica de Ravenclaw a la que Harry no conocía. Harry estaba desando salir de dudas, y saber con quien tendría que pasar sus horas de estudio y búsqueda de pistas en información durante ese curso. Casi como si su deseo fuese cumplido, el profesor pronunció su nombre. Harry esperó nervioso unos segundos, mientras el profesor desdoblaba el pergamino del que sería su compañero o compañera. Finalmente el profesor dijo:  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
El horror se reflejó en los ojos de Harry, mirando al profesor con incredulidad, y enseguida giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado del aula, donde el rubio slytherin se sentaba. La cara inmutable de Malfoy también lo miraba, con rabia y odio reflejados en sus ojos grises. Una mueca de desprecio apareció en la cara de Draco y Harry giró la vista, exactamente con la misma sensación que reflejaba la cara del slytherin.  
  
Sintió una mano en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que oía la voz de Hermione, que le decía en voz muy baja:  
  
-tranquilo Harry. Se que estás pensando que es un fastidio, y probablemente lo sea, pero piensa que el no se alegra más que tu. Si te hace la vida imposible, tu siempre podrás hacérselo pasar mal a él- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Harry no contestó, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza. Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido y enojado de que le hubiera tocado como compañero Draco Malfoy. Aquello no podía salir bien, era absurdo. Los dos rivales más sonados del colegio, el gryffindor y el slytherin que mantenían viva la vieja rivalidad de los fundadores, los dos buscadores más enfrentados de la historia de Hogwarts. Dos enemigos... trabajando en equipo.

**FIN DEL CAPI**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia, opinión o comentario, en un review, por favor. ._

_Besos  
  
missi_


	2. Cambiando conceptos

_Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo sobre esta extraña pareja (que por cierto me encanta, jejeejeje ). espero que os siga gustando. _

_Besos_

**Capítulo 2: Cambiando conceptos**  
  
-Pues no me extraña que Harry esté enojado, Hermione, ¡¡¡Le ha tocado Malfoy como compañero!!! ¿¿Qué más desgracia hay que esa??- dijo Ron con voz exasperada, mientras el trío se dirigía a su clase de pociones, inmediatamente después de la funesta clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Tener que aguantar a un arrogante insoportable durante un largo año... yo mismo preferiría ser devorado por una manada de arañas furiosas, y con eso te digo todo.  
  
-Ron, no estás ayudando precisamente-le susurró Hermione- Se supone que tenemos que intentar animar a Harry, no hundirlo más.  
  
-Chicos, no empecéis- dijo Harry viendo avecinarse una de sus acostumbradas peleas.- Estaré bien, ya me encargaré yo de poner a esa pobre imitación de ser humano en su sitio, no voy a permitir que me altere lo más mínimo.  
  
-Harry, tampoco te vayas a obsesionar con hacérselo pasar mal, no te vayas a convertir en alguien como él. Trata de buscar lo positivo- Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione hizo un gesto exasperado con la mano y continuó- ya se, ya se que es Malfoy, y que no se puede esperar nada bueno de él, pero trata de no pensar en ello. Recuerda las palabras de Dumbledore_ "No te detengas ante nada (...) No pienses en las desventajas (...) Busca el lado bueno de cuanto te rodea"._  
  
-Eso es fácil de decir, Hermione, no tan fácil de llevar a cabo.-Añadió Harry abatido, mientras alcanzaban las mazmorras en donde se impartían las clases de pociones.  
  
Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro, al igual que había hecho en clase, en un gesto de consuelo, diciéndole sin palabras que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara. Cuando hubieron llegado frente al aula, esta ya estaba abierta, así que con paso decidido, se dirigieron hacia la mesa del fondo de la clase, dónde siempre se sentaba en la clase, pero la áspera voz del profesor los alcanzó antes de que hubieran tomado asiento.  
  
-Las parejas deben sentarse juntas- Su tono de voz contenía un deje de... ¿Diversión? Pensó Harry, mientras el maestro clavaba la mirada en sus ojos verdes, y una extraña mueca que bien podría ser el pariente lejano de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro , y añadió-Se sentarán siempre así, de aquí a final de curso.  
  
Harry lo miró unos instantes con odio, adivinando perfectamente que el profesor lo había hecho a propósito al conocer la lista de parejas, y luego bajó la vista para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse lo más lentamente que pudo al otro lado del aula, donde el rubio Slytherin ya estaba sentado. Posó fuertemente su mochila en la mesa, y se sentó, tratando de dar la espalda a Draco, con la clara intención de no dirigirle la palabra en toda la clase. Estaba empezando a considerar que la idea de Malfoy de "librarse" del compañero, no sonaba tan mal.... Un momento, ¿¿Estaba pensando que una idea de Draco era buena?? Obviamente todavía se hallaba tan aturdido por su mala suerte que su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad. Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera salir de los labios de Malfoy podría ser nunca una buena idea.  
  
-Bien- la voz del maestro de pociones lo devolvió a la realidad- dado que ya todos tienen pareja, es obvio que ya les han explicado el sistema de clases que seguiremos este curso, así que paso a comunicarles que el mío será el primer desafío que tendrán que llevar a cabo. Ahora les daré una hoja a cada pareja con las instrucciones del desafío que deben llevar a cabo.  
  
Snape se dirigió a su mesa y recogió una pila de pergaminos que tenía sobre ella y lentamente fue poniendo un único papel en medio de cada pareja. Cuando puso las instrucciones sobre la mesa en la que se sentaban Harry y Draco, el rubio lo cogió al instante y comenzó a leerlo para sí.  
  
Harry se enojó. ¿No era el papel para los dos?¿Por qué tenía que leerlo Draco primero? Decidió que no era nada productivo comenzar una pelea en la clase de Snape, a menos que quisiera pasarse todo el trimestre intentando sacarle brillo a los lavabos con un cepillo de dientes. Esperó pacientemente a que el Slytherin acabara de leer, pero una vez sus ojos llegaron al final del pergamino, se limitó a apoyarlo en su lado de la mesa, fuera del alcance de Harry. El Gryffindor no estaba dispuesto a que Draco monopolizara algo que era expresamente para los dos, así que estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia el otro lado de la mesa, intentando inútilmente alcanzar el pergamino, pero estaba demasiado lejos.  
  
Draco lo miraba divertido. Había sido pura mala suerte que le tocara Harry como compañero. De todos los idiotas que le podían tocar como pareja, le fue a tocar el premio gordo, "el héroe", "el chico que vivió". Cuando oyó en clase su nombre, seguido del de Potter, no podía creer su mala suerte. Justo al único al que ni en sus peores pesadillas quería ver, tendría el privilegio de trabajar con el, con todo un Malfoy. Pero, tenía que admitir que el horror inicial de tener a Harry como compañero, había pasado, una vez analizada la situación, como solía analizar todo siempre, ¿No había hecho su misión perturbar a Harry desde que llegó a Hogwarts? ¿No había procurado una y otra vez que cayera de la forma más indigna posible, para quitarle esa etiqueta de héroe que llevaba marcada en la frente junto a esa cicatriz? ¿No se había alegrado cada vez que el Gryffindor caía y enojado y maldecido cada vez que salía victorioso? Obviamente, sus victorias eran mucho más numerosas y más espectaculares que sus derrotas, la cuales era olvidadas con la facilidad que se acaba un relámpago antes de poder nombrarlo. Había fallado estrepitosamente cada vez que le había tendido una trampa para meterlo en problemas, ya que "El chico que vivió" parecía atraer a la suerte como la miel a las abejas.... hasta hoy. ¿No era la oportunidad perfecta para hacérselo pasar mal? Tenía la posibilidad de hacer que lo pasara mal, de negarle aquello que el Gryffindor deseaba, de exasperarlo y enojarlo. Tenía las emociones de Harry a su disposición, y pensaba manipularlas de la peor forma posible, y, quizás con un poco de suerte, podría volverlo loco....  
  
Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como el Gryffindor seguía intentando alcanzar el pergamino, con evidente ira creciente en sus ojos... ¡¡¡Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar sabiendo que no se arriesgaría a una pelea en la clase de pociones, en la cual el y su casa serían seriamente perjudicadas a favor de Slytherin...!!!  
  
-Como pueden ver en sus pergaminos-dijo de pronto Snape, volviendo la atención de Draco a la clase- sobre lo que deberán trabajar es la "poción hiperódica". Ahí podrán encontrar los cuatro pasos que deben llevar a cabo para este desafío. Tienen exactamente quince días para presentar todo lo que se les pide. El primer grupo que consiga todo lo que se le pide, obtendrá el primer crédito de pociones, como de seguro les habrán informado, y sesenta puntos. Pero debéis saber que si ninguno consigue llevar a cabo el proyecto en el tiempo estipulado, todas las casas perderán treinta puntos, así que, con que una pareja lo consiga, es suficiente... No obstante-dijo con voz áspera, como el que está a punto de dar una sorpresa que le causa mucha ilusión- es absolutamente obligatorio entregar el proyecto una vez llegada la fecha, o esos treinta puntos se convertirán en cien, ¿habéis comprendido?  
  
La temblorosa mano de Hermione se alzó unas mesas más atrás, y el profesor la miró con creciente fastidio. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran en clase.... corrección, odiaba que lo interrumpiera en clase cualquier alumno que no fuera un Slytherin.  
  
-¿Si, señorita Granger?  
  
-Bueno.... este... ¿Y si no se puede acabar el desafío antes de la fecha límite?¿Lo entregamos de igual modo?  
  
-Veo que por lo menos admite que no será capaz de acabarlo, ya es un gran paso- dijo Snape con una sonrisa arrogante- Por supuesto que hay que entregar el proyecto, aunque no esté acabado, aunque claro está, su nota trimestral puede sufrir un terrible revés, ¿Alguna duda más?  
  
Nadie levantó la mano esta vez. O bien estaban demasiado asustados por el profesor, o bien la impresión de saber que sus notas trimestrales se verían afectadas por los proyectos, hacía que los alumnos se mantuvieran callados y quietos, cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía encantar a Snape, que añadió con un deje de satisfacción en la voz:  
  
-Pueden marcharse. Recuerden que solo tienen quince días.  
  
Harry recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió detrás de Draco, con intención de abordarlo en el pasillo, lejos del profesor de pociones. No le iba a permitir que se apoderara de las cosas como si fueran suyas y lo ignorara. No era que le importara si el rubio le hacía más caso que a una cucaracha, pero por desgracia, estaban obligados a trabajar juntos, en equipo, y la palabra "equipo" implicaba a más de una persona.  
  
-¿Qué te crees que haces, Malfoy?- dijo Harry enojado, cuando por fin lo alcanzó en la escalera.  
  
El Slytherin ni siquiera se detuvo, siguió su dirección como si no hubiese escuchado a Harry.  
  
-Quiero leer ese pergamino, y lo quiero leer ahora- dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.  
  
Draco volvió a ignorarlo, lo que colmó absolutamente la paciencia de Harry, que se precipitó hacia el y lo empujó contra la pared.  
  
-No voy a permitir que te adueñes de algo que es de los dos. Yo también necesito ver ese pergamino, y lo quiero ver ahora, o sino...  
  
-¿O sino que?-dijo Draco arrogante- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir llorando con McGonagall? Ohhh, profesora, el chico malo de Malfoy no me deja ver el pergamino, es un chico malo, muy, muy malo- dijo con una voz de niño pequeño mientras fingía un puchero.  
  
-O no te ayudaré en el proyecto- continuó Harry, como si Draco no lo hubiese interrumpido.  
  
-¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda, Potter? Se más de pociones que cualquiera de esta escuela, sin contar con que es mi asignatura favorita, y que el profesor Snape me adora- dijo arrogante- cualquier cosa que yo le entregue obtendrá una nota mínima de siete, lo que en este momento sería un desastre para mi expediente en pociones, cuando mi media es de nueve con nueve. ¿cuál es tu media Potter, cinco con uno?  
  
-Ohh, déjame agradecértelo entonces- exclamó sarcástico Harry- Gracias por subir mi media Malfoy, nunca creí que obtuviera este gesto de tu parte, ¡¡Por mí vete al infierno y llévate el pergamino!! ¿¿Sabes qué?? No me importa, allá tu. Si quieres hacerlo tu solo, ¡Adelante!, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, mientras yo me siento en mi sala común haciendo nada en absoluto. Total, obtendré la misma nota que tu, porque da la casualidad de que somos **equipo**, y tu nota es mi nota- una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a dibujarse en su cara- y si quieres fastidiarme haciéndolo mal para que me pongan mala nota, arruinarás tu "apreciado expediente de pociones".  
  
La sonrisa arrogante estaba ahora reflejada en la cara de Harry, mientras que la cara del Slytherin estaba impasible, con su habitual expresión imperturbable. A pesar de no reflejar los sentimientos, Harry sabía el gran dilema interno que estaba sintiendo Draco en ese momento. Por una parte, Draco no quería trabajar con Harry, quería hacerlo solo, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz, pero eso suponía regalarle la nota a Harry gracias a su esfuerzo propio, y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería. Por otro lado, si lo hacía mal a propósito, su nota también se vería afectada, y eso era algo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir. Era el dilema entre orgullo, arrogancia y ambición, y aunque Harry sabía que el orgullo de Malfoy era muy grande, sin duda era superado por su ambición, y no se arriesgaría a perder su alta nota en pociones solo por fastidiar a Harry, y por supesto, no iba a permitir que Harry disfrutara su nota sin hacer nada en absoluto.  
  
Harry pudo ver esa respuesta formarse en su mente, y su satisfacción creció todavía más. Había obligado a Malfoy a trabajar con él, a que no pudiera negarse a enseñarle el pergamino, lo había bajado de su pedestal de autosuficiencia y había puesto a prueba su determinación. Obviamente, Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a ser retado y vencido de forma tan aplastante, y su voz estaba más impregnada de odio que habitualmente, cuando en un susurro contestó con los dientes apretados:  
  
-Está bien, te dejaré ver el pergamino y te permitiré trabajar conmigo.  
  
-Ohh, ¿¿me dejarás??¿¿En serio?? ¡Que amable por tu parte!-contestó sarcástico Harry- ¡¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy!! Déjame decirte que tu no me permites o dejas de permitir nada. Soy yo el que no tiene nada que perder, mi nota, como muy bien has dicho antes, ya es baja, y si tu haces el trabajo por mí, ¿qué puedo perder? Ahora déjame ver ese pergamino.  
  
Malfoy se lo tendió mirándolo todavía con odio.  
  
En el pergamino, en letra cursiva y grande, estaba escrito "Poción hiperódica", seguida de los cuatro puntos del proyecto:  
  
Averiguar que ingredientes se necesitan y modo de preparar la poción.  
  
Buscar y recibir los ingredientes necesarios para la poción, teniendo en cuenta las propiedades de los mismos.  
  
Llevar a cabo la poción, de la cual guardarán un frasco para entregarla junto al proyecto.  
  
Hacer un ensayo sobre el modo de cocción y diferentes efectos que puede tener la poción (mínimo requerido, 120 centímetros )  
  
-¿Todo esto en solo quince días?- Exclamó Harry asombrado. Sabía que algunas pociones necesitaban un mínimo de cocción de una semana, incluso de un mes, como en el caso de la poción multijugos. Si a esto se le añadía que no sabían como llevarla a cabo, no sabían que ingredientes llevaba y mucho menos donde encontrarlos, por no hablar de los efectos de la poción.  
  
-¿Asustado, Potter? ¿No estabas tan ansioso por leer tu "querido" pergamino?- preguntó Draco, obviamente todavía ofendido por haber tenido que ceder.  
  
Harry ignoró su comentario, y a cambio preguntó:  
  
-¿Habías oído hablar de esta poción antes?  
  
Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, arqueando sus cejas mientras miraba a Harry con incredulidad. El Gryffindor había ignorado su comentario, comentario que normalmente habría derivado en otra acalorada discusión como la que habían mantenido antes de enseñarle el pergamino, pero en lugar de enfadarse, había reclamado su ayuda. No lo había dicho expresamente, pero las palabras, el tono de voz empleado, pedían sin ninguna duda su criterio y colaboración, lo cual era equivalente a ayuda, y lo que era más extraño, el Gryffindor no parecía en lo más mínimo azorado o avergonzado por no ser capaz de hacerlo por él mismo, como si pedir ayuda no fuera rebajarse, sino que fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
-¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?- volvió a preguntar Harry.  
  
Nuevamente no había reproche en su voz, tampoco vergüenza, y ahora, claramente le estaba pidiendo su opinión, es más, le estaba dejando tomar la iniciativa, estaba reconociendo que Draco era superior en pociones, y no parecía importarle...  
  
Entonces una duda vino a su mente, ¿Porqué estaba ayudándolo Harry? No era que necesitara su ayuda, era obvio que no, pero, como el Gryffindor había dicho con anterioridad, no tenía nada que perder, y sabía que Draco haría el trabajo bien por su propia nota. Eso ponía a Harry en la posición perfecta para desentenderse del proyecto, y de vengarse de Draco por todo lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, no había contemplado ni por un momento esa posibilidad. Lo había abordado en el pasillo con la clara intención de obligarlo a que lo dejara participar, sabiendo que no podría negarse, planteándole el dejar que lo hiciera solo, pero sin la intención real de llevarlo a cabo... ¿Por qué? Si la situación fuera al revés, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera habría intentado trabajar, ni hacer nada, habría dejado a Harry con la obligación de la tarea, y se habría desentendido. Obviamente Harry no era como él, y en ese momento estaba secretamente agradecido de que así fuera.  
  
-Esta tarde, después de Herbología en la biblioteca. No llegues tarde, Potter, no me valdrá la excusa de que se te estropeó el reloj- y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia las escaleras, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Harry sonrió. Bien, eso era algo más parecido a la idea que él tenía de "equipo".

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, pronto más._

_**Anny Pervert Snape**, aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te siga gustando._

_**Amaly Malfoy**, mmm, con estos dos nunca se sabe, lo que es seguro es que unas veces ganarán los sentimientos, otras las ganas de "estudiar", la pregunta es, ¿estudiar que? ¿Los libros o uno al otro? jejejejeej_

_**Goettia**, pues la forma de soportarse, mmmm, la encontrarán, ¿o no?, encontrarán la forma de hacerlo, (soportarse, tpc me interpretes mal, jajajajaja ). Gracias por el post, linda._

_**Malfoy Slytherin**, bueno, aquí tienes algo más de lo que pasa entre esos dos, jejejeje._

_**Nigriv**, mi niña, ¡¡¡Que alegría ver un post tuyo por aquí!!! no me lo esperaba, en serio. Uff, gracias mi niña, y bueno, aquí el segundo capi, que luego te quejas de que no subo seguido, y aunque se que tu ya lo leíste, bueno, que espero que te haya gustado igual. Besitos Alma, amiga._

_En fin, nada más, hasta pronto._

_missi_


	3. Sesión de Estudio

_Bueno, aquí os subo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia._

_A leer y disfrutar._

**_Capítulo 3: Sesión de Estudio_**  
  
A última hora de la tarde, Harry se hallaba exhausto. Por ser la primera semana, les habían puesto solo el desafío de pociones, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo tenían una clase semanal de cada asignatura, los maestros habían aprovechado el tiempo, dando clases muy intensas y acompañándolas con una pila de deberes que casi alcanzaban el número de tareas totales que tuvieran el último trimestre del año anterior. Harry había pensado equívocamente que los maestros no mandarían más deberes que los desafíos, dado que estos les quitarían una gran parte de su tiempo, pero obviamente no se había parado a pensar que el número de clases por trimestre también se vería afectado seriamente, reduciéndolas a una cuarta parte de las habituales para dar la misma materia de todos los años, así que la alternativa era clases exclusivamente teóricas, cuya práctica y puesta en escena era tarea del alumno.  
  
Después de dejar sus cosas en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, dejando a sus amigos en la sala común comenzando con algunos de los deberes que les habían dejado. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, y aunque Malfoy no había especificado la hora en que se reunirían, Harry suponía que ya se encontraría en la biblioteca.  
  
Efectivamente, cuando llegó, el rubio ya estaba sentado en una mesa, junto a la sección de pociones, con dos pergaminos extendidos y haciendo notas en uno de ellos. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que no había llevado nada sobre lo que trabajar: ni pergamino, ni tinta, ni su pluma... Había ido a la biblioteca para buscar información, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que necesitaría papel sobre el que anotar las secciones que ya habían visto, los libros, las páginas que podrían ser de interés, etc... Parecía realmente estúpido, parado en la entrada de la Biblioteca, con pinta de estar dando un paseo, y no decidirse si entrar o no. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ahora era absurdo volver a la torre a por sus cosas, porque aunque el tiempo no era un problema, dado que a los alumnos de séptimo curso les estaba permitido estar hasta medianoche, quería acabar cuanto antes su "Sesión de Investigación" con Draco Malfoy. Cuanto menos tiempo estuviera con el Slytherin, mucho mejor.  
  
Se acercó a su mesa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que la señora Pince parecía dispuesta a saltar hacia él si hacía un ruido superior al de un suspiro.  
  
-Llegas tarde- dijo Draco, sin levantar la vista, continuando con sus notas.  
  
-No llego tarde- se quejó Harry ante el comentario del Slytherin- No especificaste hora, Malfoy, dijiste después de herbología.  
  
-¡La clase de Herbología terminó hace veinte minutos, Potter! ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces aparte de perder el tiempo?- dijo levantando la vista por fin hacia Harry- ¿Y dónde están tus cosas?¿ Piensas escribir sobre la mesa? Porque te aviso que no es muy práctico transportar una mesa por todo el castillo. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, existe una cosa llamada pergamino en donde la gente normal suele escribir.  
  
-¡Cállate, Malfoy! Se me olvidó- dijo Harry azorado, sintiendo como se ruborizaba ante las palabras de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y tu cerebro si te lo has traído o te lo has olvidado también? Aunque bueno, no creo que represente una gran diferencia el saber si tienes o no.  
  
-¿Podemos ponernos con el trabajo?- Lo cortó Harry, con las mejillas totalmente rojas- No creo que ponernos a discutir sea muy productivo para el proyecto, ¿Así que podríamos dejarlo de lado y ponernos a buscar?  
  
Draco no dijo nada, solo lo siguió mirando con su acostumbrada expresión de desprecio, y Harry tomó su falta de comentarios como un alto al fuego, que aprovechó para intentar saber que había averiguado Draco hasta el momento.  
  
-¿Has traído el pergamino que nos dio Snape?¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?  
  
Draco arqueó las cejas:  
  
-¿Sabemos?-dijo sarcástico- Querrás decir sé, porque es obvio que tu no tienes ni idea de nada. Y sí, claro que he traído el pergamino, es la parte esencial del proyecto, y **yo**, al contrario que **tu**, no me voy dejando las cosas atrás.  
  
-¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscar?- preguntó Harry ignorando a Draco. Cuanto antes comenzaran, mejor que mejor- La sección de pociones es enorme, y ni siquiera sabemos si se encuentra aquí o en la sección prohibida.  
  
-Definitivo: no te has traído el cerebro.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte, Malfoy? Realmente no ayudan tus comentarios sarcásticos, y si no quieres que tu "valiosa" nota baje, comencemos, o dejo de perder el tiempo contigo y me vuelvo a la torre.  
  
-¿sabes? Esa sería una buena idea, quizás la primera que tienes. Deberían anotar este día en el calendario: "El niño que vivió ha pensado por primera vez en su vida... "  
  
-¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! ¿En que momento se me ocurriría a mí que podría trabajar contigo de manera civilizada?- Dijo arrebatándole el pergamino, echándole una ojeada y dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías que tenía detrás, para tomar un libro y comenzar a buscar.  
  
Draco miró con atención lo que hacía Harry y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida fue suprimida de su cara. Era.... divertido meterse con el Gryffindor. Draco solía observar a las personas atentamente, sus reacciones, su manera de actuar, etc... Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que se podían descubrir de una persona solo con fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, lo que solía darle ventaja para actuar antes, para saber que esperar, o como hacer daño realmente. En las últimas horas, se había dado cuenta de que Harry era una persona bastante previsible, y muy simple. Era tremendamente fácil enojarlo, algo que ya había descubierto en su primer año en Hogwarts, pero también era muy fácil avergonzarlo, hacer que se ruborizara con simples palabras, como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
  
Era curioso ver al "gran Harry Potter", el cual poseía más fama que cualquier persona del mundo mágico, que había salvado a la escuela de la amenaza que suponía un basilisco, y había retrasado el regreso de Voldemort al poder, mismo ahora, cuando estaba recuperado y dispuesto a matar a todas las personas, todavía no era considerado como si estuviese en el poder, ya que gracias a Harry, el mundo estaba al tanto de su regreso, estaba alerta, y el mismísimo Harry seguía con vida, amenazando con su presencia al señor tenebroso... El mismo Harry que poseía una gran fortuna en Gringotts, y que podía obtener todo lo que deseara, azorado y avergonzado por haberse olvidado un simple pergamino y algo para escribir. Y aun a pesar de que Harry había amenazado con marcharse, Draco sabía que no lo haría, aunque todavía no acababa de entender el motivo por el cual Harry seguía empeñado en trabajar en el proyecto, teniendo la gran oportunidad de desentenderse de todo y dejarlo a el con todo el trabajo.  
  
-Ahí no vas a encontrar nada, Potter, no te esfuerces.  
  
-¿Qué no me esfuerce? Oh, ya veo. Quieres que me siente y no haga nada, ¿no?, así, quizás después de un rato el libro indicado venga a nosotros, ¿no, Malfoy?  
  
-No- dijo Draco mirándolo divertido- es obvio que ahí no vas a encontrar nada que nos pueda servir, Potter, porque estás buscando en la sección de "pociones curativas", y es evidente que la nuestra no lo es, así que a menos que estés buscando una poción contra el dolor de cabeza, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo ahí.  
  
-¿Y como sabes que no es una poción curativa?¿Acaso eres adivino o que?- preguntó Harry enojado.  
  
-No, adivino no, pero si inteligente, al contrario que tu, por lo visto- dijo Draco arrogante- Todo lo que necesitamos está en este pergamino- cogió el pergamino de las instrucciones y lo puso de cara a Harry- Haber, utilizando la lógica, que igual es un concepto desconocido para ti, podemos sacar varias cosas de aquí, empezando por analizar el nombre: Poción "Hiperódica". Hiperódica es una palabra compuesta por el prefijo "hiper", que significa exceso, superioridad,... y por "ódica", del latín "odium", es decir, odio. Solo con eso reducimos el área de búsqueda a "pociones que interfieran en los sentimientos de una persona". Pero aun podemos reducir más el área de búsqueda, si nos fijamos en que es una poción que "incrementa el odio", es decir, estimula los sentimientos, los aumenta. Con esto, nos queda solo revisar los libros de pociones que **incrementen** los sentimientos, y es obvio que no va a estar en la sección prohibida, porque sino no nos lo habrían puesto de desafío.- Acabó Draco teatralmente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
Ahora Harry volvía a estar avergonzado. No se le había ocurrido ni por un momento ponerse a analizar el nombre de la poción, ya que no pensaba que por un nombre se pudieran descifrar tantas cosas. Francamente, había ido a la biblioteca hoy con el propósito de empezar a buscar, para seguir al día siguiente, y al otro, hasta que tubieran la suerte de, por casualidad, encontrar dicha poción y ponerse a trabajar sobre ella. Pero con el trabajo de Draco, del análisis lógico del nombre, habían reducido los dos pasillos de estanterías repletas de libros sobre pociones a un solo estante, que seguramente no les llevaría revisar más de dos horas, lo cual quería decir que al final del día, ya tendrían adelantada la primera parte del desafío, y podrían ponerse con la segunda.  
  
Harry dejó el libro que tenía en la mano en la estantería, y se dirigió hacia el estante frente al que ya estaba Malfoy ojeando un libro.  
  
  
  
En poco más de una hora, ya habían encontrado la poción indicada, la lista de ingredientes, con las cantidades exactas de cada cosa, modo de preparación, y una larga lista de efectos que podía tener la poción.  
  
Aunque Harry nunca lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, Draco era el compañero perfecto para el proyecto de pociones. Ya no era el hecho de que supiera muchísimo sobre la materia, sino que se notaba que le gustaba. Ojeaba cada libro con delicadeza, intentando no rasgar las páginas que estaban, en muchos casos, viejas y enmohecidas, y se detenía cuando encontraba lo que buscaba, leyendo meticulosamente dos veces, antes de hacer ninguna anotación. Sabía exactamente en que libros buscar para encontrar la información más útil, y los apilaba en la mesa, marcando con un encantamiento la página indicada, para luego revisar y desechar lo que tuviera información repetida o incompleta. Daba instrucciones a Harry de vez en cuando, diciéndole que no buscara en tal libro, o que anotara algo en su pergamino. Estaba tan concentrado una vez que se habían metido en materia, que incluso se había olvidado de insultar a Harry, y eso, como el Gryffindor pensó, era toda una novedad.  
  
Cuando ya tan solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce, Draco dejó el último libro en la estantería y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde todavía permanecían abiertos dos libros.  
  
-Potter, tu te llevarás este, que es el que contiene más detalladamente los distintos efectos que puede tener la poción en las personas, y espero que mañana tengas escritos al menos unos cuarenta centímetros del ensayo.  
  
-¿cuarenta?¿ Estás loco? Además, ese es el último paso, ¿para que vamos a hacerlo ahora?  
  
-Que ese sea el cuarto punto, no quiere decir que se tenga que hacer en último lugar, Potter, ¿O es que aun no hay ni una pizca de lógica en tu cerebro?  
  
-¿Y para que tan rápido? Quiero decir, has querido empezar hoy, después del agotamiento de las clases, cuando podríamos haber empezado perfectamente mañana, y ahora quieres adelantar el ensayo...  
  
-¿Ves a alguien en la biblioteca?-preguntó Draco de pronto- No, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? Porque todos están "demasiado cansados" como para empezar hoy. Si nos pusiéramos con esto mañana, esta sección estaría abarrotada de alumnos de séptimo curso, en una búsqueda desesperada en todos los libros de pociones, y no se podría buscar con tranquilidad, porque cuando algún alumno encontrara algo sobre la poción, todos se dirigirían hacia esa sección. Y ya no hablemos de seleccionar información, hubiésemos tenido suerte de coger un solo libro que mencionara la poción.  
  
Harry cada vez estaba más asombrado con la lógica que podía llegar a emplear Draco. Lo tenía todo medido, todo previsto, analizaba pros y contras de cada acción antes de llevarla a cabo... Le recordaba un poco a Hermione, con su forma disciplinada de hacer las cosas... Un momento, ¿ Acababa de comparar a Draco y Hermione? Debía tener la cabeza tan saturada de información que no pensaba correctamente. Comparar a su mejor amiga, meticulosa, si, pero dulce, sincera y amable, con el arrogante de Draco, que nunca hacía nada que no fuera en propio veneficio.  
  
-perdona Hermione-susurró muy bajito para sí, sonriendo ante su ocurrencia.  
  
-¿Ahora hablas solo, Potter?- preguntó Draco mirándolo con curiosidad- No conocía esa faceta tuya.  
  
Harry se ruborizó:  
  
-No hablo solo- se defendió- y hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí.  
  
-¿me estás proponiendo algo?-preguntó esta vez Draco con diversión en la voz.  
  
-¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy!- dijo Harry, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Fue hacia la mesa y cogió el libro que le había dicho Draco, y seguidamente fue hacia la salida de la biblioteca sin decir nada más.  
  
Draco esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Potter, vaya, vaya...  
  
Cogió sus cosas, y todavía sonriendo, se dirigió hacia su sala común.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**AmalyMalfoy, **que bueno que te guste la idea del fic. No sabía si iba a cuajar mucho la idea, pero necesitaba que esos dos pasaran mas tiempo juntos, y fue lo primero que se me , concretar, mmm, no se si concreten mucho, estos chicos parecen no enterarse de mucho, ya verás ya. Gracias por el review._

_**Nigriv, **mi niña, que guay volverte a ver por aquí. En cuanto a los reviews anónimos, ¿¿como se hace para activar la opción?? es que no tengo ni idea.Que te quiero, linda, y lo sabes._

_**gabyKinomoto, **a mi tb me encanta esta pareja, me lo pegó una amiga, jejeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta. Harry si, obviamente Draco no. Eso quedará aclarado en capítulos posteriores, ya lo verás, jejeje_

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **eso es exactamente lo que más me gusta de esta pareja. Lo describes a la perfección. Y si, los capítulos van algo lentos, pero es que no me gusta cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, no bruscamente, al menos. Además, me encantan sus peleas, realmente parecen un "matrimonio agrio", jejejeje._

_**Kendra Duvoa, **no creo que se vayan a matar, no por el momento, al menos, ambos están demasiado acostumbrados a discutir ¿o no?, jejeje, y soportarse, mmm, creo que no les va a quedar más remedio :P_

_En fin, ya sabéis, sugerencias, dudas o comentarios, en review, por favor. Que trataré de encontrar como aceptar los anónimos_

_Besos. __missi_


	4. Pensamientos

_Bueno, aquí os subo el siguiente capi. Este, personalmente, me gusta un pelín más que los anteriores. Espero que a vosotros os siga gustando._

_A leer y disfrutar._

_Besos_

**_Capítulo 4: Pensamientos_**  
  
Draco caminó despacio hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Llevaba consigo el libro con la lista de ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción. Muchos de esos ingredientes podían ser encontrados fácilmente. Algunos eran ingredientes habituales, como crisopos o acónito, que tenían en su "botiquín" de pociones. Otras podían encontrarse en el armario privado de Snape, y sabía que si él mismo se los pedía, no podría negarse. La dificultad se encontraba en los cinco últimos ingredientes para la poción, que eran, por decir lo menos, extraños. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera los había oído nombrar en su vida, pero afortunadamente, tenía un libro en su dormitorio, dedicado a las plantas y sus propiedades para las pociones, y, con un poco de suerte, esa misma noche sabría algo más de ellas.  
  
Estaba.... contento. En el mismo día en el que les habían dado el desafío, ya habían llevado a cabo uno de los puntos. El segundo y tercero, los comenzarían mañana, y el cuarto, según sus cálculos, Harry debía comenzarlo esa misma noche.  
  
Era más rápido de lo que incluso él había esperado. Había revisado todos los libros que podían contener algo sobre la poción en la mitad de tiempo, porque había tenido la ayuda de Harry, un Harry torpe, sin idea de pociones, pero que una vez llevado por el camino correcto, era capaz de trabajar eficientemente, bueno, todo lo eficientemente que puede llegar a trabajar un Gryffindor, obviamente.  
  
Había resultado... curioso, estar en un mismo cuarto, trabajando durante más de dos horas sin insultarse, sin picarse uno a otro, como si verdaderamente fueran un "equipo". No recordaba haber estado más de dos minutos con el Gryffindor en un mismo cuarto sin amenazarse de muerte como mínimo, y la verdad es que el cambio había resultado algo así como agradable.... ¿Agradable y Gryffindor en una misma frase? Jajaja, lo que quería decir, es que había resultado agradable el darle órdenes a Potter, y que él las aceptara sin rechistar. Si, eso era. También había resultado divertido ver como se ruborizaba y avergonzaba por las cosas más simples, en lugar de avergonzarse por tener que pedir ayuda, o por no saber por donde empezar, que sería lo más normal. Verlo ruborizarse ante su último comentario había sido lo mejor de todo. ¿Por qué había enrojecido hasta las orejas? Era más propio Weasley el parecer un tomate ardiendo, no de Harry... Quizás tenía las emociones de Harry más a su disposición de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, y eso, lo complacía...  
  
Había llegado hasta la entrada a los calabozos de Slytherin, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba parado frente a la entrada unos minutos, sin decir la contraseña y sin decir nada en absoluto, y ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿qué hacía pensando en Harry? Tenía que estar pensando en la poción, en el desafío, no en su "compañero" de equipo, y en lo bien que se veía al ruborizarse... ¿bien?- Draco cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo la contraseña- llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir, y sin duda le estaban pasando factura.  
  
  
  
Harry llevaba veinte minutos frente a un pergamino en blanco en su sala común. Tenía el libro abierto ante sí, en donde se detallaban los efectos de la "poción hiperódica", pero no sabía por donde empezar a escribir.  
  
Había quedado en que haría al menos cuarenta centímetros para el día siguiente, bueno, Malfoy se lo había ¿ordenado?, y el no había puesto objeción, pero por alguna extraña razón, prefería hacer lo que el rubio le había dicho. Es más, quería hacer los cuarenta centímetros y quería hacerlos a la perfección, quizás para que el Slytherin no tuviera nada que objetarle, y dejara de meterse con el por "no tener cerebro", aunque era un misterio para él el porqué le importaba tanto que Draco pensara mal de él. Bueno, si, era que quería restregárselo en la cara, restregarle que había sido capaz de hacerlo, y sin ayuda, pero en el fondo sabía que también quería hacerlo bien para de algún modo agradecerle a Draco que lo dejara participar en el proyecto.... Bueno, en realidad no le había dejado, él, Harry, lo había obligado a aceptarlo, le había impuesto su presencia, le había dejado claro lo que significaba el término "equipo", pero quería demostrarle a Draco que no era ningún inútil, que no era un estorbo, y que con su ayuda podrían ser todavía más rápidos y eficaces de lo que podía ser Malfoy por si solo... No es que le importara la opinión de Draco... es que... bueno, que no le iba a dejar llevarse todo el mérito... ¿tenía eso sentido?  
  
Se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba divagando absurdamente sobre la opinión que Draco tendría de él, y no acababa de tener claro si le importaba su opinión o no. De hecho, era absurdo estar preocupándose siquiera por este hecho. Había sido mala suerte que le tocara Draco como compañero y lo único que él tenía que pretender, es que pudieran trabajar sin contratiempos para acabar cuanto antes y olvidarse de Draco hasta el próximo desafío, y para eso, debía escribir el ensayo cuanto antes.  
  
Se fijó en el libro que tenía frente a él, y decidió que lo primero que tendría que poner es la definición de odio, para luego escribir sobre los diferentes efectos en las personas.  
  
_"Odio: Aversión que se experimenta hacia una persona o cosa, cuyo mal se desea. Resentimiento, hostilidad, malevolencia, rencor, asco... Al contrario de la creencia superflua que se suele tener, el odio no es el opuesto al amor, ya que si una persona no te importa, simplemente la ignoras, te es "indiferente". En ese caso, podemos considerar que el odio, más que ser su opuesto, es el canal, mediante el cual se llega al amor, al no ser indiferente la otra persona, y obligarse a uno mismo a observarlo y querer saber más para poder hacer más daño. O bien el canal de escape, mediante el cual se escuda una persona una vez el amor llega a su fin. De esta manera, podemos considerar que odio y amor siempre van de la mano".  
_  
Harry acabó de copiar la definición en el pergamino sin prestarle demasiada atención. No es la definición que el hubiese dado de odio, y en su opinión, no era correcta, pero, ¿podía saber él más que un libro? Probablemente no, así que decidió ignorar su intuición e ir a lo seguro.  
  
El odiaba a Malfoy. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin no le calló bien, y después, en el tren, supo que había tenido una buena intuición sobre el rubio Slytherin. Sin embargo, nunca le había deseado mal, en el sentido de que nunca había deseado realmente que muriera, o que lo atropellara un tren en marcha y lo dejara inmóvil de por vida, obviamente si le había deseado sarpullidos y demás, pero tratándose de Malfoy, eso, era lo más normal del mundo. Desde luego, el rubio, no le daba lo que podríamos dar "asco", pero la idea que Harry tenía de algo o alguien "asqueroso" es que no se lavaba, o que iba por ahí tan sucio como el vestido que solía usar Winky, y obviamente Malfoy cuidaba su apariencia, demasiado en su opinión. No solía haber una sola arruga mal puesta en su ropa, aunque Harry todavía no se explicaba porqué conocía esos ínfimos detalles de una persona que no le importaba...  
  
Su mente volvió a repasar las horas que pasaron en la biblioteca. Aunque habían empezado con mal pie, por la arrogancia de Draco y su afán por sacarlo de sus casillas, después, cuando verdaderamente se pusieron a trabajar, incluso lo había llegado a pasar.... bien. Todo lo bien que se pueda pasar con un idiota arrogante e inaguantable sin volverse loco. Habían trabajado en algún término parecido a "armonía", y su trabajo había sido provechoso, ya que ahora iban por delante de cualquier otra pareja en el desafío, y con la experiencia de Draco en pociones, probablemente acabarían antes que el resto de compañeros.  
  
Pero claro, Draco no podía permitir que la "sesión" acabara de forma, por decirlo de alguna manera, amigable. Había tenido que añadir su comentario final, para molestarle, claro, y Harry aun no se explicaba por que se lo había tomado tan mal... o bien. Se había ruborizado como si fuese idiota, y había podido ver como Malfoy se regodeaba y sonreía ante este hecho. Una sonrisa genuina y arrogante, con esos dientes perfectos, que habían logrado ruborizarlo e intimidarlo más todavía...  
  
Nuevamente se había distraído del ensayo, y volvía a estar pensando tonterías. Tenía que llegar a los cuarenta centímetros cuanto antes e irse a la cama, porque si seguía así, iba a terminar admitiendo que Malfoy era guapo, y eso escapaba completamente a las leyes de la lógica.  
  
  
  
Draco se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro sobre las propiedades de las plantas abierto sobre su regazo.  
  
Bien, había encontrado los tres ingredientes que no había oído nombrar nunca, y ahora sería mucho más fácil encontrarlos.  
  
En primer lugar, había descubierto que la "Claudea elegans" era un alga, y dado que las algas deben encontrarse en agua de su hábitat natural para que no pierdan sus propiedades, Draco suponía que podrían hallarla sin problemas en el fondo del lago. Ya enviaría allí abajo a Harry para buscarla, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que el Gryffindor era muy capaz de equivocarse de planta, y no se fiaba demasiado, pero para estar absolutamente seguro de que era la indicada, tendría que sumergirse el mismo en el lago, y eso arruinaría su hidratada piel, sin contar con que en esas fechas el agua del lago debía de estar helada.  
  
La "diodenia" o "dione", era una planta carnívora, cuyas hojas dobles, cerrándose, aprisionaban a los insectos que en ellas se posan. La definición venía acompañada de una foto, y Draco, sin ninguna duda, supo que tendrían que adentrarse en el bosque para buscarla. Esa idea no le hacía ni un ápice de gracia. Además, tenían que adentrarse en el bosque de noche, porque era el único momento en que esta planta era visible, y esa idea le gustaba menos todavía.  
  
Por último, estaba la "adelfa". Lo que necesitaban era el fruto de este arbusto, parecido al laurel, el cual era venenoso. Eso lo encontrarían fácilmente en Hosmeade, pero no tenían permiso para salir del castillo, y era uno de los primeros ingredientes que se debían añadir a la poción. La lechuza podría tardar dos días en regresar con el encargo, y teniendo en cuenta que la poción debía cocer durante nueve días, eso les dejaba muy justos de tiempo. Tenían que ingeniárselas para salir del castillo, aunque no sabía como....  
  
También necesitaban de Hosmeade una pluma de cóndor, y Dragón, una planta de flores encarnadas y amarillas...  
  
De pronto recordó que Harry había salido del castillo sin ser visto, aun cuando los dementores vigilaban todas las entradas, y todavía no había podido averiguar como, pero sin duda esa habilidad de Harry de deslizarse por todas partes sin ser visto, les iba a ser de gran ayuda... menos mal que lo tenía como compañero, ¿menos mal?- Draco cerró el libro de golpe y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama- Necesitaba dormir urgentemente antes de que pensara más tonterías y se volviera loco oficialmente.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba sentado en su sala común, acabando los cuarenta centímetros de ensayo, Harry vio a Hedwig afuera, petando en una ventan. Se extrañó, no esperaba correo, y por lo que sabía, Hedwig había estado desde que llegó en la lechucería.  
  
Le quitó la nota y leyó una simple frase escrita en letra cursiva:  
  
_"Esta noche, después de cenar, en el Haya del lago"_  
  
Y una firma elegante, firmemente escrita, con distinción:  
  
_"Draco"_

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Chiquinkira, **bueno, aquí tienes más, ya que casí parecía una necesidad en tu review, jejejeje._

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **bueno, no me suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar (por ahora), ya que estoy de vacaciones, así que más o menos cada dos-tres días hay nuevo capi. ¿que fics del dormitorio son eses?¿Son slash H-D? uff, con lo que me encanta esa pareja, si son slash pásame la dire ¿¿si?? pleaseeeee . Lo de ir lentamente, bueno, yo lo tb lo disfruto más así, mismo escribiéndolo, que si ya en el primer capítulo hay lemon, pero, como bien dices, así también se alarga el fic, para bien o para mal (espero que para bien). ¿Draco inteligente? si, bueno, jejeje, yo lo concibo así (uff, si es que me lo comía . jejejeje ) y Harry, el pobre, nunca se entera de la misa la mitad, es un poco cortito, si, jejeje, pero ya lo harán espavilar, sobre todo cierto Slytherin, jejejeje Gracias por el review._

_**Sandra, **me alegra que te guste el fic, y la relación entre Harry y Draco. Gracias por el review._

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **ya veo, que como a mí, te encanta Draco. ¿¿que hará con su inteligencia?? jejejeje, eso ya se verá. ¿¿Más inocente?? mmm, no concibo yo a un Draco precisamente "inocente", la verdad, más bien ese es sinónimo de Harry, no de Draco, aunque... bueno, mejor me cayo, que ya os enteraréis, jejejejeje. Gracias por el review._

_**nunu, **me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes más, y muy pronto otro capi. besos._

_**Amaly Malfoy, **hay muchas cosas que aun no conocen uno del otro, pero las irán descubriendo, eso tenlo por seguro, jejejeje. Y poco a poco, muy poco a poco, se irán dando cuenta de las cosas, de que "algo" pasa entre ellos, ¿de que manera? eso ya se verá. Gracias por el review ._

_Bueno, y nada más, que ya sabéis. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia en review, please. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos. Missi_


	5. Junto al haya

_Bueno, como prometí que subiría pronto, aquí tenéis otro capi. Espero que os guste._

_besos _

**_Capítulo 5: Junto al haya_**  
  
Después de comer, Harry se dirigió solo hacia su sala común. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a la biblioteca con sus respectivas parejas para comenzar con el desafío, y probablemente no saldrían de allí en varias horas, así que tenía la tarde para él solo.  
  
Cuando entró en su sala común la encontró totalmente desierta. Los alumnos de cursos inferiores tenían clases normales, como habitualmente, y los alumnos de séptimo, probablemente se encontraban congregados en la sección de pociones de la biblioteca, como bien había previsto Malfoy. La verdad, a el nunca se le hubiese ocurrido una cosa así, y si por él fuera, a esas horas todavía andaría perdido por la sección de "pociones curativas", tratando en valde de encontrar una poción cuyos efectos y propósito desconocía.. Era gracias a Malfoy que hoy estaba libre, al menos hasta esa noche, pero ni bajo tortura lo iba a admitir frente a él, ¡¡Como si no tuviera ya autoestima y arrogancia suficiente, para aun encima él subírselas más!! NUNCA, antes muerto.  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a comenzar con la pila de deberes que les habían puesto para esa semana. Cuando abrió la mochila, su mano tocó accidentalmente con el pergamino que contenía su ensayo a medio hacer sobre los efectos de la poción "hiperódica". Al final, había logrado hacer más de cincuenta centímetros de efectos, una vez hubo logrado que su concentración no se dispersase hacia cosas absurdas y sin sentido.  
  
Después de más o menos una hora, Harry estaba absolutamente desquiciado. Llevaba intentando concentrarse en leer el capítulo uno del libro de Historia de la magia, pero cada vez que llegaba a la mitad de la primera página, tenía que volver a comenzar, porque se daba cuenta de que estaba leyendo palabras o frases sin sentido, como si sus ojos estuvieran concentrados en la tarea, pero su cerebro tuviera otros planes y trabajara por su cuenta. Finalmente cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón, cerrando los ojos. Se aburría. Corrección: se aburría mucho, y el hecho de leer un libro tan "interesante" como el de Historia de la Magia, no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto.  
  
Ron y Hermione todavía no habían regresado, de hecho, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa había vuelto todavía, y la sala común permanecía igual de quieta y silenciosa como había estado desde que acabó de comer. No había tan solo una mosca que le ayudara a distraerse un rato. No le gustaba la sensación de estar solo, le desagradaba, hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Nunca se había parado realmente a pensar en eso. Siempre que había querido estar solo, sus amigos lo habían respetado, hasta que se encontraba mejor, pero cuando los había buscado, siempre habían estado ahí, acompañándolo, aunque solo fuera uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora se veía recluido a una soledad que no quería, que estaba comenzando a agobiarlo, y eso no le gustaba nada. Tal llegaba a ser su desesperación que en ese momento hubiera preferido estar discutiendo o batiéndose en duelo con el mismo Malfoy antes que seguir solo ahí más rato. ¡¡Se sentía como un león enjaulado!!  
  
Decidió coger sus cosas y salir a los terrenos. Quizás bajo la luz del sol, respirando aire fresco, lograra concentrarse mejor.  
  
  
  
Llevaba sentado en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el haya que hay cerca del lago, unos quince minutos. Había tenido una buena idea al salir de la torre de Gryffindor a los terrenos del castillo. Hacía un día espléndido, y podía concentrarse mejor en sus deberes. En esos quince minutos, había conseguido acabar su tarea de transformaciones y había comenzado con la de encantamientos. Se sentía libre... y bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Potter?- Preguntó la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry se giró al escuchar su voz. Estaba de pie, unos pasos por detrás suya, cerca del haya, con las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto casual, pero sin perder la arrogancia que le caracterizaba. Dejó de sonreir al darse cuenta de que parecía idiota, sentado bajo un haya, haciendo sus deberes con una sonrisa en la cara, como si eso lo hiciera feliz.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó a cambio, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué suele hacer una persona en los terrenos del castillo un día soleado sin nada que hacer?- preguntó sarcástico Draco- ¿Tomar el té?-puso los ojos en blanco- Obviamente no buscarte, desde luego.  
  
Harry sintió como se ruborizaba de nuevo. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre enojosa, y se maldijo a si mismo por no encontrar nada constructivo que decir... Constructivo no era la palabra. NO se podía hacer o decir nada constructivo con Malfoy. Lo que había querido expresar, que es no podría encontrar una respuesta mordaz. Bajó su vista, ignorando al rubio, como si no estuviera ahí y continuó con sus deberes...  
  
Pero por alguna razón, su presencia lo encomodaba. Lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que Draco estuviera parado a solo un metro de él sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque fuera para insultarle. Prefería mil veces sus insultos, estaba acostumbrado a eso, sabía exactamente como reaccionar ante ellos, pero no sabía como manejarse ante su silencio. No pudo ignorarlo por más tiempo, giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia él, con la intención de decirle que se largara, pero lo encontró mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de plata fijos en él, sin la habitual sombra de desprecio que solía encontrar en su mirada cada vez que iba dirigida a él.  
  
-¿Qué miras, Malfoy?¿Tengo moros en la cara?- Draco arqueó las cejas, con una muda pregunta, y Harry añadió con exasperación- olvídalo, es una expresión muggle. Bien, ¿Puedes seguir con tu paseo y dejarme tranquilo?  
  
-Vaya, por fin has discurrido que estaba dando un paseo. Me asombran tus dotes deductivas, Potter, deberías hacerte detective.  
  
-Oh, ¡Cállate Malfoy! Y déjame en paz. Estaba muy a gusto hasta que tu llegaste.  
  
-Oh, si, sonriéndole al calamar gigante. Cada vez tienes mejor gusto para los ligues, ¿lo sabías? Desgraciadamente para ti, no creo que seas su tipo.  
  
-Que considerado de tu parte, gracias por avistarme. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a sufrir mi desengaño en silencio, así que ¡¡¡Piérdete!!!-dijo sarcásticamente Harry. Casi sin darse cuenta, había liberado la tensión de su cuerpo, que momentos antes lo amenazaba, y se había relajado. Si alguna vez hubiese tenido que definir sus discusiones con Draco, el adjetivo "tranquilizadoras" no habría sido el que hubiese empleado, sin embargo, ahora era precisamente lo que estaba logrando.  
  
-No tan rápido, Potter. ¿Has acabado los cuarenta centímetros o era demasiado para ti?  
  
Harry sacó el pergamino de su mochila y se lo tendió a Draco:  
  
-Ahí tienes tu "querido" ensayo. Revísalo si quieres, estoy seguro de que no podrás encontrar ningún fallo.  
  
-No estés tan seguro, Potter. Si lo hubiese hecho yo, estaría completamente seguro de que estaba bien hecho. Ahora, el punto a discutir aquí es si **tu** eres capaz de hacerlo, y yo que tu, no me apostaría mi cuello- dijo tomándolo de la mano de Harry y comenzando a desenrollarlo- Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no haces algo de provecho? Baja al fondo del lago y trae "Claudea elegans".  
  
-¿Perdón? Creo que no te he oído bien.  
  
-He dicho- repitió Draco como si estuviera hablando con un niño muy pequeño que todavía no razonaba bien- que bajes al fondo del lago y traigas "Claudea elegans·.  
  
-Definitivamente te volviste loco.  
  
-¿Por qué? Es un ingrediente que necesitamos, y te iba a decir esta noche que lo hicieras, nos ahorras tiempo haciéndolo ahora.  
  
-¿Y por que diablos tengo que ir yo, Malfoy? Oh, espera, ya se, sino tu querido cutis puede estropearse, y tu muy discutible belleza puede marchitarse, ¿no?  
  
-mmm, básicamente si-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- pero no es la única razón.  
  
-¿A no?¿Cuál es la otra?¿Tu ropa?  
  
-No, tengo toneladas de ropa, puedo tirar un simple uniforme después de sumergirme-dijo como quien comenta el día que hace- La razón es que tu ya has estado en el fondo del lago, conoces lo que hay, como evitar cosas desagradables, etc... y puedes encontrar la planta más rápidamente que yo. Como sabes, el tiempo es oro, y no tenemos tiempo para andar perdiendo por "accidentes" que puedan ocurrir.  
  
Ante la respuesta, Harry se quedó sin argumentos. Nuevamente Malfoy estaba anteponiendo su lógica, y no podía replicarle. Cuando el se había sumergido la vez anterior, había tenido un pequeño percance con los grindylows, al acercarse demasiado a un grupo de algas, y obviamente, esta vez, iba a tener cuidado de no nadar cerca de ellas, mientras que Malfoy, que nunca se había adentrado en el lago, carecía del conocimiento de las criaturas que allí había, y sería una presa fácil. Solo había un problema, ¿cómo iba a llegar al fondo del lago sin oxígeno? La otra vez había tenido branquialgas, pero esa vez era evidente que no tenía.  
  
-¿Y como se supone que voy a llegar al fondo sin ahogarme, Malfoy?¿Aguantando la respiración?  
  
-Potter, ¿Pensarás por ti mismo algún día? NO, no contestes, es obvio que no-dijo con deleite- ¿Te dicen algo las palabras "Hechizo casco burbuja"?¿Encantamientos?¿Sexto curso?  
  
Su vieja costumbre de ruborizarse, había vuelto a hacer aparición, para enojo del mismo Harry y deleite de Draco. ¿Es que siempre iba a quedar en ridículo delante de Malfoy?¿cómo podía haber preguntado eso? Se puso de pie, con la vista clavada en el lago, y dijo:  
  
-Está bien, Malfoy, por esta vez iré, pero no te acostumbres a que haga lo que tu me dices. Iré porque es obvio que te perderías- dijo arrogante- ¿Cómo es la planta?  
  
Draco sacó una foto del bolsillo derecho de su túnica y se la tendió a Harry. Era un alga rojiza que se curvaba elegantemente en forma de caracol.  
  
-Llévate un bote, Potter. Tenemos que guardarla en agua de su entorno para que no se marchite antes de echarla en la poción.  
  
Harry asintió. Cogió su varita e hizo un hechizo para plastificar la foto. Seguidamente se desabrochó los zapatos y la túnica. Lentamente desanudó su corbata, hasta quitársela por la cabeza. Apoyó sus gafas sobre la pila de libros que tenía al lado. Por último, se deshizo de su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto, se metió la foto en el pantalón, se apuntó la cabeza con la varita y pronunció el hechizo. Un segundo después, una burbuja rodeaba su cabeza. Guardó su varita en el otro bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a entrar en el agua. Estaba fría, casi helada, lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel del frío. Decidiendo acabar cuanto antes, se sumergió del todo y se perdió en las profundidades.  
  
Draco lo miraba atentamente. No esperaba que hubiese sido tan fácil convencer a Harry de que debía ser él el que se adentrara en el lago. Había ido hasta allí expresamente para encontrarse con el Gryffindor y no perder tiempo. Se estaba aburriendo en su sala común, sin hacer nada, y como muy bien había supuesto, el chico dorado no había podido permanecer en su sala común, solo. Dado que la biblioteca estaba abarrotada, se le había ocurrido que iría al haya. Era previsible, como se había podido dar cuenta el día anterior, y eso lo complacía. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba acercando a él, vió que sonreía. Le pareció extraño verlo allí, solo, sonriendo, y se quedó unos minutos mirándolo, en silencio, hasta que había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry estaba perdiendo el juicio... bueno, el poco juicio que todavía tenía. Entonces decidió meterse con él. Le divertía ver las reacciones de Harry, siempre, siempre reaccionaba exactamente como él esperaba, ¡¡Era tan fácil hacer que se ruborizara!!... Y lo había puesto nervioso, pudo verlo, pudo darse perfecta cuenta de este hecho, y le extraño. ¿El gran Potter nervioso ante Malfoy? Nunca, desde que podía recordar, nunca había percibido nerviosismo de parte de Harry cuando se enfrentaba a él, o cuando estaba cerca, sin embargo, hoy ese nerviosismo había sido tan evidente que ni aunque Harry dijera lo contrario y lo jurara ante el wizengamot en pleno, podría creerlo.  
  
Miró el pergamino que le había dado Harry y se sorprendió. Había superado los cuarenta centímetros en un buen cacho, y por lo que podía ver, el ensayo estaba bien hecho.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Después de todo, Potter no iba a ser tan mal compañero, mismo había ido al lago casi sin oponer resistencia....

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Chiquinkira, **bueno, aquí tienes más, ya ves que no me tardo en actualizar, jejejeje. Gracias por el review._

_**Anita Puelma, **bueno, como he dicho otras veces, me gusta más cuando los personajes van lentamente que no que se dé de golpe todo. Que bueno que seas de la misma opinión. Gracias por el review._

_**elmerodeador, **uff, gracias por decir que los carácteres de los personajes se parecen a los originales, es todo un alago, . jejejeje, ¿¿Te gusta Snape? oO Es mi personaje favorito de los libros, jejejeje, me encanta ese hombre, no se porqué... y bueno, el primer desafío tenía que ser con él. Snape siempre es de "gran ayuda", jejejeje ¿continuarías la historia? jejejejeje, que bueno, así me ahorras trabajo :P Bueno, sobre los sitios, uno comienza a verse en este capi, pero atención, esta escena NO está acabada, continúa en el siguiente capítulo, que con mucho gusto subiré, si nada va mal, mañana o pasado. En fin, gracias por tu review ;-)_

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **desde luego esas escenas, van a "acercarlos" más sin remedio, jejejeje, sobre todo a cierto personaje de cuerpo perfecto que... mmm, mejor me callo, jejejejeje ¿¿Tensión sensual?? También mejor me callo, ya leeréis, ya (que mala soy, que mala soy .). Gracias por el correo electrónico, si que me llegó, de hecho, ya te lo respondí, contándote sobre la pag,;-) Muchas gracias por molestarte, en serio, y mil gracias por el review. Nos vemos :D_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **¿que os dejo con la duda mucho tiempo?¿Con lo rápido que suelo actualizar? jejejejeje, esa impaciencia lo que puede llegar a hacer :P Bueno, aquí tienes el lago, que como le dije antes a "elmerodeador", esta escena NO está acabada, continúa en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el review._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **¿Draco dominante? jajajajaja, me hace gracia este término, ya que hace poco, una amiga me dijo precisamente lo de que mi Draco estaba siendo demasiado "dominante" (ella se ha leído más capítulos, y conoce más la historia, supongo que por eso lo dijo . ). Así que no te preocupes, que tendrás oportunidad de verlo, aunque no esperes que someta a Potter, que no creo que lo haga (o si, quien sabe, jajajaja) En fin, gracias por el review;-)_

_**Amaly Malfoy**, bueno, están descubriendo mucho uno del otro, y da la casualidad de que todo lo que van descubriendo, es una cualidad, algo bueno, ya que sería dificil que descubrieran algo malo cuando ambos parten de la base de "odio y aborrecimiento" mútuo. Si pensaban lo peor de su enemigo, solo les queda deleitarse con sus cualidades.... Gracias por el review :D_

_**Murtilla**, si, Harry es muy ingenuo (me encanta que sea así :P) y Draco, como se irá viendo no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, en ninguno de los sentidos. Lo de que irán juntos a los lugares, te digo lo mismo que al resto, aquí tienes la primera parte de la búsqueda en el lago, te queda la segunda (mi preferida :P ) ¿Muerete de envidia, Hermione? jajajajaja ¿no te gusta este personaje? jejejejejejeje, bueno, yo creo que un poco celosilla si que estará, ¿o no? que le ganen en algo, uff, jejejeje. Gracias por el review._

_Y bueno, como siempre, ya sabéis. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, please ;-)_

_Besos_

_missi_


	6. Control

_Hola de nuevo. Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Al final me he tardado un día más de lo esperado, pero confieso que no por haceros sufrir, sino por un pequeño... imprevisto que me impidió estar en el pc ayer, y en consecuencia, poder subir el capítulo. _

_Bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os guste._

**_Capítulo 6: Control_**  
  
El agua estaba realmente fría. Sentía como casi cortaba su torso desnudo mientras buceaba hacia el fondo, como si invisibles cuchillos de hielo se clavaran en su piel. Todavía no veía el final, pero cada vez había menos claridad, como si se estuviera metiendo gradualmente en una cueva oscura, sin un ápice de luz.  
  
Curiosamente, así era como se sentía también interiormente desde el día anterior en la biblioteca. Tenía la impresión de que algo había cambiado dentro de él, que algo era diferente, pero no sabría decir el que. Bueno, si había cambiado su relación con Draco Malfoy, ligeramente eso si, pero eso era normal al estar obligados a trabajar juntos cuando ninguno de ellos se soportaba, cuando ambos se odiaban.  
  
La verdad, nunca se había preocupado por saber nada más de lo necesario sobre su enemigo, sobre sus gustos o habilidades. Siempre había pensado que el rubio Slytherin sacaba buenas notas en pociones porque era el favorito de Snape, pero había podido comprobar por su cuenta que estaba equivocado. A Draco le gustaban las pociones. Se preocupaba por hacer las cosas correctamente, por informarse sobre lo que no sabía, antes de llevarlas a cabo... También había podido comprobar lo meticuloso que era en lo referente a los deberes, la lógica que solía emplear, siempre teniendo todo pensado, hasta el más mínimo detalle... Francamente, siempre había pensado que lo único que le importaba a Draco Malfoy era su apariencia, que siempre luciera su mejor aspecto, ese aspecto que había hecho que el insoportable Slytherin fuera uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts. Y el descubrir que Draco tenía una parte ¿humana? Lo confundía. De echo, desde el día anterior, parecía no poder pensar con claridad, ni concentrarse en algo más de quince minutos seguidos.  
  
Habían cambiado sus conceptos acerca del Slytherin, la idea que solía tener sobre él, pero no tenía claro cual era el nuevo concepto que se estaba formando en su mente acerca del mismo, porque nubes de niebla y dudas se formaban a cada momento sobre el Slytherin, las cuales hacían que pensara una cosa y al instante siguiente todo lo contrario... Era confuso, y no le gustaba esa sensación. Pero quería a su vez, salir de dudas, y la única manera que se le ocurría era conocer más a fondo a Draco, lo cual iba en contra de todos sus principios de los últimos seis años.  
  
Por otro lado, allí estaba, en el fondo del lago, casi congelándose, solo porque Malfoy se lo había mandado. El rubio había reconocido, aun sin decirlo claramente, que Harry podía hacer eso mejor que él mismo, y eso alababa su vanidad. Draco Malfoy, el "perfecto" Draco Malfoy reconociendo que otra persona sería más eficaz que él en algo... Quizás por eso había aceptado tan fácilmente, sin oponer casi resistencia, porque aunque sabía que el rubio nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, había perdido en algo, y había perdido ante Harry, y eso, valía mucho...  
  
Cerca de una roca pudo divisar la "Claudea elegans", enroscándose en la punta como si fuera un caracol. Conjuró un bote y la metió dentro. Era agradable poder hablar y hacer algo más que enviar chorros de agua caliente a cuanto le rodeaba. Cogió el bote y lo metió en su bolsillo, y se dispuso a regresar.  
  
  
  
Llevaba leyendo el pergamino que le había dejado Harry un buen rato. Por más que leía y releía, no lograba encontrarle ningún fallo, y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Tenía que tener alguno, no podía estar perfecto. Bueno, de hecho si que había encontrado un fallo, la definición de "odio", pero eso era lo único que el Gryffindor había copiado literalmente del libro, y aunque no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con ella, tenía que admitir que Harry había hecho bien en copiarla, dado que en el libro que él mismo había sacado de la biblioteca, venía la misma definición.  
  
El entendía que el amor podía fácilmente transformarse en odio. Muchas de sus ex amantes ahora lo odiaban, pero habían estado muy enamoradas de él en su día. Lo que no concebía era que, habiendo odiado primeramente a una persona, ese odio pudiera llegar a tornarse amor. Escapaba a todas las leyes de la lógica.... Esa era la parte que no le cuadraba en la definición, pero no podía culpar al Gryffindor por haber hecho lo que debía, y eso lo enojaba.  
  
Siendo sincero consigo mismo, se estaba dando cuenta de que Potter guardaba todavía muchas sorpresas. El Gryffindor estaba resultando más una ayuda que un estorbo, al contrario de lo que había pensado inicialmente que sería. Era capaz de acatar sus órdenes, protestando, si, pero luego haciendo lo que él decía, porque sin duda sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, para el desafío. Se había sumergido en el lago, sabiendo perfectamente que el agua estaría helada, y lo había hecho para complacerlo. Bueno, ese no era el término exacto. Lo había hecho para obtener el ingrediente y acabar cuanto antes el desafío, y por lo tanto, con sus encuentros no deseados. Pero Harry no parecía que tuviera demasiado interés en acabar la poción por ganar el desafío. Más bien, era obvio que eso le daba igual, y que tanto le daba reunir los ingredientes hoy como la semana siguiente. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba en el fondo del lago porque unos instantes antes, él le había dicho que necesitaban la "Claudea elegans", y en lugar de replicarle que ya iría en otro momento, que ese ingrediente no lo necesitaban sino hasta que los crisopos estuvieran cocidos, le había hecho caso y se había sumergido.  
  
Draco odiaba reconocerlo ante si mismo, pero sin duda en esa ocasión, Harry podía hacer el trabajo mejor que él. Estaba más acostumbrado a las profundidades del lago, y podía explorarlas sin mayor percance, y por eso lo odiaba más todavía.  
  
Se sentó, apoyado en el haya, como momentos antes había estado el propio Harry, con el pergamino todavía en la mano. Tenía que reconocer que no era un mal sitio. Su cara estaba protegida por la sombra del árbol, pero su cuerpo estaba bañado por la calidez de la luz del sol, lo que hacía que se sintiera confortable, y bien.  
  
Sonrió. Ahora comprendía por que Harry había estado sonriendo cuando lo encontró inmerso en sus deberes. Era una sensación placentera.  
  
Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el árbol, intentando gozar más de la sensación de bienestar que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Se relajó, y sin darse apenas cuenta soltó el pergamino. Esa calidez le recordaba algo, pero no sabía decir el que. Había experimentado una calidez semejante en los últimos días... no, en las últimas horas, pero no conseguía ver lo que lo provocaba... Solo veía una camisa deslizarse grácilmente hacia la hierba, dejando un torso al descubierto, un torso perfectamente formado, musculoso donde debía serlo, sin que resultara amenazante, y suave y liso en las partes indicadas... Un pelo negro alborotado, que le recordaba extraordinariamente a ....¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso rígido en su asiento. ¿Qué diablos había sido esa visión? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación homigueante en su estómago? No, no era hambre, y en el caso de que lo fuera, no pensaría precisamente en comerse a Harry... Puaj.... eso había sido más asqueroso todavía. NO necesitaba una imagen mental de Harry desnudo con chocolate por encima.  
  
Oyó un chapoteo y giró su cabeza solo para ver como Harry salía del agua. El moreno se puso de pie. Llevaba en una mano el bote con el alga y en la otra su varita, pero no era sus manos lo que Draco estaba mirando:  
  
Las gotas de agua resbalaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y los rayos, ya muy oblicuos, del sol del atardecer, hacían que brillaran como millones de perlas deslizándose sobre seda, dándole un aspecto distinto, genuino, casi irreal. Sus pantalones, ahora mojados, se ajustaban alrededor de sus largas piernas, dejando entrever cada curva, cada saliente...  
  
Draco hizo el equivalente mental de sacudirse la cabeza, y se obligó a apartar la vista de Harry, no sin esfuerzo, ya que sus ojos parecían haber sido hechizados por el cuerpo de Harry. No le gustaba esa sensación, no le gustaba en absoluto, y podía darse perfecta cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Se había puesto nervioso por haber tenido esa visión mental de Harry, y no había ayudado en absoluto que el Gryffindor saliera **justo** en ese instante del lago, dándole una visión real todavía peor de la que había visto en su imaginación. Es más, sentía la sangre agolpándose rápidamente no precisamente en su cabeza, y eso lo estaba poniendo todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
  
  
  
Al salir del lago, Harry estaba absolutamente entumecido. No había tardado más de media hora en conseguir la planta, pero sin duda, parecía que había pasado más tiempo porque el sol ya estaba bastante bajo.  
  
Cuando se dirigía hacia la orilla vio a Draco sentado donde había estado él, mirándolo de la forma más extraña en que lo había mirado hasta el momento. Parecía como hipnotizado, como si viese a través de él con esa mirada profunda, ya que tenía la vista fija en su cuerpo. Había asombro en sus ojos, algo no muy habitual en el Slytherin, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no era lo único que podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
Harry parpadeó, pensando que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, todavía seguía ahí.  
  
Había miedo. Draco estaba aterrorizado por alguna extraña razón, y miró sobre su hombro, pensando que quizás había algo detrás suyo que pudiera provocar esa sensación en Draco, pero no había nada, solo estaba él. En ese caso, ¿Por qué había terror en los ojos de Malfoy? No lo podía creer, el "perfecto" Draco Malfoy, asustado y sin razón aparente, ¿no era increíble?  
  
De repente el rubio bajó la mirada hacia la hierba, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos, y Harry se acercó a él:  
  
-Aquí traigo la planta, ¿Es esta, verdad?- dijo tendiéndole el bote.  
  
Draco no contestó, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y a Harry eso lo asustó. ¿Qué podría estar pensando el Slytherin?¿Estaría tramando una de las suyas para meterlo en problemas?  
  
-¿En que piensas, Malfoy?¿O acaso te has quedado sordo y por eso no me has oído?  
  
-¡Cállate, Potter!¿Cómo no oírte si suenas igual que un grillo cansino?- dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
-Bueno, si me has oído, ¿por qué no contestas? Es lo que se suele hacer cuando alguien te pregunta algo, por si no lo sabes.  
  
Draco levantó la vista por fin hacia el bote que Harry le tendía, obligándose a mirarlo fijamente, solo al bote, **solo** existía el bote, Harry no estaba allí.  
  
-Si, es esa, gracias.  
  
-¿Gracias?¿Has dicho gracias?-dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Malfoy?  
  
-Muy gracioso Potter. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estaba siendo sarcástico- dijo arrebatándole el bote y poniéndose en pie- Nos vemos esta noche Potter, y no me vale la excusa de que has cogido una pulmonía, así que deberías abrigarte y dejar de exhibir tu esmirriado cuerpo.- dijo marchándose a paso ligero de allí, evitando el contacto con los ojos de Harry, sin decir nada más.  
  
-¡¡Oh, gracias por preocuparte!!-gritó Harry sarcásticamente al Slytherin que ya se alejaba, mientras se ponía su túnica y sus gafas- ¡¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!!- recogió también sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su sala común.  
  
  
  
Draco, en su apresurado paso por alejarse del lago, no había advertido por donde caminaba. No, no era el lago de lo que se quería alejar, pero la sensación que había experimentado mientras había estado apoyado en el haya, no se desvanecía, por muy rápido que se alejara de él.... ¿qué estaba pasando? Estaba asustado y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, a pesar de no haber sido él quien se había sumergido... ¿qué estaba pasando? Gritó esta vez con más fuerza en su mente.  
  
Le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control, era una necesidad casi enfermiza, y en este momento, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía nada bajo control: ni su cuerpo, ni sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus emociones... y eso lo aterrorizaba. No estaba acostumbrado a ello...  
  
Solo siguió caminando hacia su sala común, apretando fuertemente el bote en su mano, mientras la voz de la razón gritaba en su cabeza:  
  
_"Algo te pasa con Harry, Draco. Aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_**Amaly Malfoy, **bueno, aquí creo que comprovarás que realmente Draco no piensa solo que Harry sea un buen compañero, que SI había más que eso, aunque el propio Draco aun se ve un pelín confundido (no creo que le dure mucho, al fin y al cabo, es Malfoy). En cuanto a Harry, bueno, el chico es lento, que le quieres, es que este niño no aprende, ni aunque la evidencia le baile delante de las narices.... Y al bosque prohibido.... bueno, esa es otra historia :P_

_**SaYuRi, **hola, gracias por el review, y bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y bueno, aquí tienes un poco más de lo que va pasando entre ellos, nada Fuerte, pero si....Interesante, ¿no? jejejejeje._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **¿¿¿Enganchado al fic??? Eso es bueno, ¿¿no?? jajajaja, es broma. Bueno, que decirte de Draco, él es demasiado perspicaz y mordáz como para no saber exactamente como va a reaccionar Potter ante sus comentarios, creo que más que las reacciones de Harry, le sorprenden las propias, al menos por el momento, xD. En fin, gracias por el review._

_**Chiquinkira, **weeee, gracias por la obación oO Bueno, aquí ya tienes la continuación, y no te preocupes, que seguiré, seguiré ;-) Gracias linda._

_**Murtilla, **bueno, ¿has comprendido el porqué más divertida? xD mmm, ya veo que no te gusta demasiado Hermione, por no decir nada, jejejeje, pero creo que vas a tener que verla más de lo que te gustaría, excuse moi, uu Bueno, yo creo que Draco se enteraría antes, de cualquiera de las maneras, que el propio Harry de lo que le pasa al Gryffindor. Hay que aceptarlo, nuestro querido "heroe", es bueno deduciendo y actuando en cuestiones que no tengan nada que ver con los sentimientos, en ese campo es pez perdio, jajajajajaja. De cualquier manera, no creo que Draco lo sepa todavía ¿o sí? Bueno, eso ya se verá ._

_**elmerodeador, **Bueno, no soy tan malvada, es que no creo que Harry se atreviera a quedarse en ropa interior con su enemigo delante, ya no por el hecho de que sienta o deje de sentir algo por él, sino porque nuestro niño es un poco... ¿¿como decirlo??¿¿tímido?? jejejejej pero los pantalones tampoco le restan magia al momento, ¿o sí?, con lo pegaditos que salen esos pantalones del agua.... En cuanto a Draco Jr, jajajajaja, uff, bueno, su aparición hizo, ¿no? Aunque no fuera precisamente "estelar", xDDDDD Cambiando de tema, el hecho de que Malfoy sea un casanova, no quiere decir que se dea completa cuenta de la actitud de Harry. Lo obserba, si, sabe como reaccionará, pero realmente todavía está aprendiendo a conocerlo, y no sabe si esas reacciones son normales en Harry con todo el mundo o solo con él... oh, se me olvidaba, ¿¿podrías presentarme a Joane?? no es que tenga demasiado interés, simplemente, ¿¿le harías una pequeña pregunta por mí que no creo que le suponga mucho contestar??¿¿Al final muere Harry?? xDDDDD Y bueno, gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, con tus palabras, uff, casi haces que parezca Harry, jajajajajaja. Gracias, de veras :D_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **bueno, el wizengamot es como si dijésemos, un jurado mágico que se encarga de judgar a los que han sido acusados de delitos mágicos graves. Dumbledore era el jefe supremo de este "jurado", pero lo relegaron gracias a nuestro "queridísimo" ministro, y aunque al final se descubrió la verdad, no se (no recuerdo) si Dumbledore volvió a ser admitido o no. Y bueno, respecto a lo otro, ya has visto que no me tardo demasiado en actualizar, dos o tres días a lo sumo ;-) Gracias por el review._

_Y bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_missi_


	7. En el corazón del bosque

_Bueno, siento la tardanza, me he retrasado un par de días en poner este capi, pero es que no pude ponerlo, mi hermano se apropiaba del ordenador cuando lo iba a subir, así que no había caso. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera y que haya valido la pena. Besos_

**_Capítulo 7: En el corazón del bosque_**  
  
Draco se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y mirando hacia la superficie lisa de color verdoso que había sobre él, con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba pensar y poner en orden sus ideas antes de encontrarse con Harry más tarde.  
  
¿Qué diablos le había pasado hace una hora junto al lago?¿Por qué su mente le había traído la imagen de Harry desvistiéndose? Bien, tranquilízate Draco, trata de analizar con lógica este hecho. Tu estabas sentado en el haya, ¿qué estabas pensando antes de ver esa imagen en tu cabeza?- Su fruncimiento de ceño se hizo más profundo al tratar de recordar- había una sensación.... agradable, no, cálida... si, hice una comparación mental entre la calidez del sol y la calidez que había experimentado en las últimas horas. Después se me apareció la imagen de Harry y mi cuerpo se volvió loco de remate. Conclusión: la sensación me la producía Harry, sino no se me hubiese aparecido su imagen en ese momento, la cuestión es: ¿Qué es exactamente esa sensación? Bueno, a ver, vamos a intentarlo de esta forma, ¿qué sensaciones no eran? Odio, no era odio. Todavía podía recordar el odio que sentía al mirar a Harry en los pasillos, o en el comedor, y no se parecía en nada a esa especie de... cosa que sintió. ¿Repugnancia? No, tampoco. No le había dado asco... bueno, no le había dado asco a su cuerpo, que había reaccionado... que había reaccionado, dejémoslo ahí. A la parte racional de su cerebro si le había dado asco, le había gritado "¡¡Estás mirando el cuerpo de Harry, aparta tus ojos de ahí!!", pero no era a la parte racional de su cerebro a la que su cuerpo estaba haciendo caso, desde luego. ¿Rencor?¿Envidia? No, no le estaba guardando rencor, no al menos en ese momento, en el que Harry había bajado al lago por una orden suya, sin oponer casi resistencia, y envida... ¿qué tenía que envidiarle a Harry? Harry no tenía nada que él deseara, y mucho menos en ese momento, en el que el Gryffindor se estaba muriendo de frío, absolutamente calado hasta los huesos, mientras que él estaba disfrutando de la cálida luz del sol. Conclusión: no era un sentimiento negativo, los que normalmente le producían gran placer, pero no el tipo de placer que había experimentado en ese momento.... ¿placer?¿Era eso? No, tampoco era eso, bueno, una parte si, pero él había experimentado placer en innumerables ocasiones, pero eso no explicaba la sensación cálida y el hormigueo en su estómago.... No, era otra cosa... pero ¿qué? No recordaba haber experimentado nada parecido hasta el momento hacia Harry... bueno, hacia Harry o hacia cualquier otra persona, y no era un sentimiento que le gustara en absoluto. Solo recordarlo, era asqueroso, pero era aun peor recordar hacia quien iba dirigido, puaj, si es que era para darle nauseas a cualquiera....  
  
Draco se incorporó de la cama hasta quedar sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, dejando que su pelo dorado se deslizara hacia delante, cayendo gracilmente por su cara. Llevaba media hora en su habitación, gracias al diablo que no había entrado nadie en la habitación. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, seguía necesitando pensar. Necesitaba desentrañar todo ese enredo, pero lo único que había logrado hasta el momento era poner en claro dos puntos: 1. La sensación cálida se la había producido Harry. 2. No era una sensación negativa. Pero todavía seguía sin poder descifrar que diablos era esa sensación, porqué se la producía Harry y porqué su cuerpo se salía de control. El último punto era lo que, por algún motivo, más nervioso lo ponía. Le gustaba, no, era una necesidad para el, tener su cuerpo, pensamientos y sensaciones bajo control, y Harry había logrado en un momento desestabilizar las tres cosas y poner el control de Draco a la altura del piso.  
  
Miró en su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para la cena, así que tomó su capa, que había tirado con fuerza sobre la cama al llegar al dormitorio, y se puso en pie. Quizás pudiera desentrañar mejor ese enredo con el estómago lleno, a lo mejor esa sensación, era simplemente hambre....  
  
  
  
Ya llevaba diez minutos sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, en el gran comedor, cuando Potter se dignó a aparecer para la cena. Como siempre, llegaba tarde, a saber que estaría haciendo por ahí. Llevaba el pelo todavía mojado, pero era evidente que se había cambiado el uniforme. Lo más probable es que se hubiera dado una ducha, y afortunadamente ya no llevaba esos pantalones ajustándose a cada curva de sus perfectas piernas... ¡¡¡Concéntrate, Draco!!!¡¡¡Estás pensando en sus piernas!!! Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el plato de comida que tenía frente a sí. Bien, ¡¡Genial!!-pensó sarcástico- Y ahora vuelves a tener ese incómodo hormigueo en tu estómago, ¿y por que esa ansiedad? Eso se estaba volviendo enojoso. Tenía que descubrir cuanto antes lo que estaba pasando... corrección, lo que **le** estaba pasando y estirpárselo como hacía con todo lo que le molestaba e intrigaba una vez hallaba la fuente que lo producía. Pero la diferencia en este caso, es que conocía la fuente, y no podía alejarse de ella, dado que estaba "obligado" a trabajar todo ese curso con esa persona, lo que no conocía era el sentimiento, pero una vez descubriera exactamente lo que era, hallaría, sin ningún problema, la mejor forma de dar la vuelta a las cosas y sacar provecho de ese sentimiento hasta volverlo un arma favorable, no una incómoda sensación.  
  
Dejó su tenedor sobre el plato de comida y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el haya, donde había quedado con Harry. Quería acabar cuanto antes con su pequeña excursión e irse a dormir antes de que algo nuevo pasara....  
  
  
  
Cuando llegó junto al haya, Draco ya estaba allí. Parecía... extraño. Estaba apoyado de forma elegante en el árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente... muy fijamente. Lo ponía nervioso.  
  
-Bien, Malfoy, ¿¿por qué me has hecho venir?? No esperes que me vuelva a adentrar en el lago, y menos a estas horas, no encuentro impedimento para que lo hagas tu mismo.  
  
Draco no contestó, seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con expresión inmutable. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿¿me lo vas a decir o me vuelvo a la torre?? No me apetece lo más mínimo estar en este momento aquí, pudiendo estar junto al confortable fuego de mi sala común.  
  
Fuego.... si, se parecía bastante al fuego esa calidez que sentía, nuevamente renovada al sentir al Gryffindor cerca. No contestó. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en ese sentimiento, tratar de descubrirlo, y nada de lo que dijese o hiciera Harry podía ser más importante en ese momento.  
  
-Bien, veo que todavía no te has recuperado de ver mi deslumbrante cuerpo surgir de las aguas, y eso te ha dejado sin habla-dijo Harry burlándose, divertido ante su sola ocurrencia. Sin ninguna duda eso haría replicar a Malfoy, y sus insultos eran mejores que su silencio.  
  
-¡Callate, imbécil!-dijo enojado ante el comentario de Harry. Sabía que no se había podido dar cuenta de lo que le había pasado, no, no era posible, lo había dicho para forzarlo a hablar, sin embargo, ni el mismo Gryffindor sabría jamás cuan cerca había estado de la verdad.  
  
-Vaya, ¡¡Hasta que por fin de dignaste a dirigirme la palabra!!, ¡¡todo un honor!!- dijo sarcásticamente, inclinándose en una especie de reverencia para dar mayor efecto a sus palabras- Ahora, ¿¿te dignarías también a decirme que hacemos aquí?? Y te aviso que no estoy para jueguitos tontos, así que dime que quieres hacer y acabemos cuanto antes.  
  
-¿Qué quiero hacer?-Draco sonrió con su sonrisa arrogante, por primera vez desde que llegó Harry-Oh, ¿vas a complacerme? ¿y quieres acabar cuanto antes? Mmm, ¿tan poco aguante tienes?  
  
Harry se ruborizó al comprender lo que había dicho. Estaba claro que estaba hablando del desafío, ¿no? Pero Draco lo había hecho a propósito, había dado la vuelta a sus palabras para dejarlo una vez más en ridículo, y Harry estaba actuando exactamente como pretendía el Slytherin. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender a controlarse ante los comentarios mal intencionados y mordaces del Slytherin?  
  
-¡¡Cállate, Malfoy!! Bien sabes a lo que me estaba refiriendo, obviamente no a lo que tu pensaste-dijo todavía con las mejillas brillantes.  
  
-Al desafío, ¿no? Yo también me estaba refiriendo a eso, ¿qué pensaste Potter?- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa ante la inocencia de Harry. Era realmente muy fácil menterse con él, y el Gryffindor respondía tal y como esperaba a cada una de sus provocaciones. Era encantador verlo sonrojarse ante sus palabras.... _"¡¡Encantador, no, Draco!!¡¡Harry Potter nunca podrá ser encantador!! ¿quieres concentrarte en el desafío y dejar de pensar tonterías?"_ Volvió a fruncir el ceño y suprimió la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
-Bien, pues pongámonos a ello... con el desafío-puntualizó la última parte- ¿qué hacemos aquí exactamente?  
  
-Tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿qué?¿Estás loco?¿qué pintamos nosotros ahí?  
  
-¿Recuerdas la parte que dice que tenemos que reunir los ingredientes de la poción? Bien, la planta carnívora Diónea se encuentra en el bosque prohibido, y solo es visible de noche, así que tenemos que adentrarnos y traer la planta.  
  
-¿tenemos?-dijo Harry. Ahora era su voz la que estaba impregnada de diversión-¿y por que no vas tu solo? Yo me adentré en el lago y tu no viniste conmigo, es lo justo, ¿no?  
  
-¿no quedamos en que éramos un "equipo"?¿Qué pasó con eso?  
  
-Si, precisamente. Yo me adentré en el lago, hice la parte que me correspondía. Ahora tu debes adentrarte en el bosque y hacer tu parte. Eso hacen los equipos, se dividen el trabajo para hacerlo más rápido.  
  
-¿Entonces no vas a venir?-dijo con su expresión impasible. ¿había una nota de terror en su voz?-Bien, no te necesito, puedo ir solo.  
  
Se separó del haya y sin decir nada más, caminó hacia el perímetro del bosque. Harry lo observó. Conocía perfectamente el miedo que el Slytherin le había cogido al bosque prohibido desde su "pequeña excursión" en primero, y estaba deseando ver si Draco había superado su miedo infantil al bosque de noche o todavía no. Lo que era obvio era que, por mucho miedo que tuviera, nunca, nunca le pediría ayuda a Harry, así le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.  
  
Lo vio recorrer el perímetro del bosque de un lado a otro, todavía sin decidirse por donde entrar, pero Harry podía ver un ligero temblor en sus manos, las cuales retorcía constante, hasta que decidió meterlas en los bolsillos.  
  
Harry sonrió. En ese momento el Slytherin se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, y el saber que tenía esa pequeña debilidad, que no era perfecto, lo hacía más humano. Descruzó los brazos y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el Slytherin, que todavía no parecía decidirse por donde entrar. Al fin y al cabo eran un equipo, y era justo que lo acompañara al bosque...  
  
  
  
Llevaban caminando en silencio cerca de veinte minutos. Cada vez había menos claridad y apenas podían ver por donde caminaban. Draco se había apresurado a coger su varita y emplear su lumus nada más pusieron un pie en el bosque. Parecía decidido a inspeccionar cada tramo antes de atravesarlo, y a Harry lo divertía mucho su actitud. Parecía un gatito asustado....  
  
De repente oyeron un ruido a su derecha. Draco se puso instintivamente detrás de Harry, pero al oír la carajada de este, se apresuró a volver a su posición. Frente a ellos estaba un centauro, el mismo centauro que les había dado clase durante unos meses en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Harry sabía que Firence había sido reintegrado en la manada de centauros cuando por fin les había hecho comprender que los humanos no eran enemigos, sino aliados. A cambio, había tenido que jurar que nunca, en lo que le restaba de vida, volvería a llevar a un humano a sus espaldas como una vulgar mula de carga.  
  
-Hola, Potter, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por el bosque?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Estamos buscando una planta, quizás tu puedas ayudarnos, ¿conoces la Diónea? Es una planta carnívora.  
  
-Para encontrar lo que buscas deberás adentrarte en el corazón.... del bosque-añadió tras una pequeña pausa- Seguid recto vuestro camino, sin tener miedo a lo que podáis encontrar.  
  
-Gracias, Firence-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su vez- ¿qué tal la vida en la manada?  
  
-Mucho mejor, gracias. Todo es ahora como debió haber sido desde hace siglos.  
  
-Me alegro mucho-dijo Harry sinceramente-Bueno, debemos irnos, tenemos que encontrar la planta cuanto antes.  
  
-Ve Potter, quizás encuentres mucho más que una planta antes de que finalice el ciclo lunar.  
  
Harry se giró hacia Firence, para preguntarle a que se refería, pero vio como el centauro cabalgaba hacia el lado contrario del bosque, y simplemente suspiró. Los centauros seguían siendo demasiado complicados.  
  
-¿ese no es el centauro que te salvó de Quirrel en tu primer año?  
  
-Si-admitió Harry-Pero me extraña que te acuerdes de él por eso y no por ser el profesor de adivinación.  
  
-Potter, yo no escogí adivinación. Es una perdida de tiempo, nadie puede saber el futuro.  
  
-Es posible-solo añadió Harry, mientras ambos se ponían otra vez en marcha.  
  
-¿habías estado en el bosque más veces?-volvió a preguntar Draco. No había arrogancia en su voz, tampoco desprecio, era más bien... curiosidad lo que Draco desprendía.  
  
-Un par de veces-contestó Harry, mirando hacia delante, recordando las veces que se había adentrado en el bosque desde su primer curso.  
  
-¿Solo?-volvió a preguntar Draco.  
  
-No, nunca solo. Siempre me acompañaban Ron o Hermione, o una araña viscosa, un coche volador o un gigante.  
  
-Muy gracioso Potter-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
Harry prefirió no añadir nada. Probablemente si Draco se enteraba de que en el bosque había arañas gigantes, saldría corriendo despavorido. Además, era la primera vez que estaban manteniendo una conversación civilizada, sin atacarse mutuamente y sin estar concentrados en algo, y se sentía bien, era agradable.  
  
-Fíjate-dijo de pronto Draco-Esa es la planta.  
  
Se acercaron a ella lentamente, y vieron una planta muy hermosa, de color violeta, con hojas que desprendían pequeños brillos.  
  
-Por fin la hemos encontrado-dijo Draco-Podremos salir de este bosque-Se acercó a ella y se dispuso a arrancarla.  
  
-¡¡No, Malfoy!!, No la arranques entera, solo necesitamos sus hojas.  
  
-¿Y que? Ya le quitaremos las hojas en la escuela.  
  
-No, Malfoy-dijo acercándose, conjurando un bote como en el que había metido la "Claudea elegans" y agachándose- Solo debemos llevarnos las hojas. No hay necesidad de matar la vida sin motivo-lentamente cogió una de sus hojas y la depositó en el bote. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más.  
  
Draco lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba que le dijera algo así, y la afirmación del Gryffindor lo había descolocado por completo. Solo Harry era capaz de preocuparse por una planta en un momento así.... siempre tenía que salvar a todo y a todos.... se dio cuenta por primera vez de que quizás Harry nunca buscara hacerse el héroe, las circunstancias lo habían obligado, y su naturaleza había hecho el resto... Harry estaba resultando toda una sorpresa...  
  
-Debemos volver-dijo de pronto el Gryffindor-ya es tarde.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando con genuino asombro al moreno, y ambos se dispusieron a abandonar el bosque.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **¿¿te ha gustado el Harry al chocolate?? jejejejeje, uff, no se si Harry llegue a imaginarse a un Draco a la creme, (quizás no tenga que imaginarlo xD ) Bueno, perdona la tardanza con este capi, espero que halla merecido la pena la espera y que te haya gustado, linda, ahhh, y yo tb me ofrezco voluntaria para comerme a ese Draco que describes, jejejeje ñam :P_

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **doy la razón, jejejeje, pobrecillo Draco, está un poco confundido, pero bueno, por lo menos no trata de engañarse a si mismo como otro que yo me se ¬¬ jejejejeje y bueno, sus sentimientos no es lo único que tiene un poco descontroladillo el chico, parece que la sangre tampoco le circula correctamente xDDDD Gracias por el review._

_**Murtilla, **por lo que veo te ha gustado la salida estelar de Harry del lago, jejejeje, ¿¿veremos así a Draco alguna vez?? mmm, en la misma situación es dificil, pero teniendo en cuenta que Draco me inspira bastante más que Harry, pues bueno.... jejejejeje, no digo más, mejor me lo guardo enterito para mí ¡¡ñam!! jejejeje. En cuanto a los otros retos, pronto se sabrá, recuerda que por ser la primera semana solo les pusieron el de pociones. El trabajo, emm, pues, lo están llevando a cabo poco a poco ¿no?, jejejeje. ¿los capis cortitos?? bueno, quizás si son un poco cortos, pero los hago así para poder seguir más seguido. Es decir, podría hacer uno que fuera como dos de los que hago ahora, pero tardaría el doble de tiempo en subir el capi, y es posible que entre la publicación de uno y otro, os olvidarais de lo que pasaba en el capítulo anterior, por eso lo hago así (¿me he explicado? Es que creo que me he hecho un lío tremendo, jajajaja ) En fin, gracias por el review._

_**sassy black, **claro que la mente puede jugar malas, muy malas, pasadas, jejejeje, ¿acaso no lo está demostrando Draco? ;-) Me alegro que te guste la personalidad de Draco en este fic, uff, no me gusta cambiar demasiado la actitud de los personajes, al menos no muy bruscamente. Por lo que veo, te gusta bastante Draquito, ¿¿no??, jejejeje, bienvenida al club :P Ains, a mi también me gustaría mucho ver a Harry surgir de las aguas, jejejeje, aunque bueno, yo lo he visto en mi cabecita mientras lo escribía, y, uff, se me caía la baba, jejejeje :P Gracias por el review._

_**Chiquinkira, **jajajajajja, me gusta el consejo que le das a Draquito, nunca había oído eso de "la razón es mala", pero me gusta, jajajajaja, creo que lo voy a aplicar en mi vida :P Lo que me he reído con tu review, me has alegrado el día, en serio. Grax, linda._

_**Amaly Malfoy, **bueno, como has visto, a esa voz que le decía que se alejara, no le ha hecho mucho caso, y todo por obstinado de saber exactamente que diablos le está pasando (y nosotros encantados de que no le haga caso a la voz, claro, ¿¿o no?? jejejejeje ) Se queda, y no con conocimiento "completo" de causa, ¿¿tardará todavía mucho en enterarse?? jejejejeje. Grax por el review._

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **yo no soy cruel con Draki, es el que no se quiere dar por enterado, jajajajaja. No, en serio, que el Draco que sale en mi fic, habla y actua solo, que no tengo ni que pensar lo que va a decir o hacer, me sale al instante, para mi pesar, muy al contrario que Harry, que es el que parece atascarseme, no sabe salir de las situaciones, que poco aplomo tiene este chico ¬¬ jejejeje Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y siento haberte dejado con la duda (bueno,no, para que mentir, jejejeje :P). Gracias por el review._

_Y bueno, a todos, ya sabéis, si tenéis cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, por favor._

_besos_

_missi_


	8. Deseo

_Bueno, aquí el siguiente capi. Nada que añadir, solo que espero que os guste :D. Besos_

**_Capítulo 8: Deseo  
_**  
Draco se encontraba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, bajo el calor que le proporcionaban las sábanas, protegiéndolo de ese gélido frío que corría afuera, en los terrenos de la escuela, en los que momentos antes había estado con Harry.  
  
Se sentía feliz... feliz, aunque sin saber el porqué de su estado. De hecho, no se sentía solo feliz, la felicidad era uno de los muchos sentimientos que fluían por él en ese momento, pero sin duda, el que más peso tenía. Se sentía confuso, inmerso en la misma duda que lo había atormentado en las últimas horas. Se sentía extraño, liberado, como si pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en el que dirán, en la repercusión social de sus actos, y ese estado tenía aun menos lógica que el anterior.... lógica, algo que sentía como poco a poco iba abandonado su cerebro, sus actos, dejándolo expuesto a extrañas sensaciones que revoloteaban en su interior, las cuales no había sentido antes... Ansiedad, también sentía una gran ansiedad, como si quisiera obtener algo cuanto antes, pero supiese de antemano que no puede ser suyo... Miedo, a lo desconocido, a lo que estaba sintiendo, a lo que estaba por venir, como si un tornado estuviese a punto de ser desatado, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo... Satisfacción de saber que por una vez en su vida había podido dirigirse a su enemigo de forma cortés, educada.... más que eso, amigable, aunque no hubiera motivo real para tal satisfacción, lo que lo turbaba más todavía al darse cuenta que hacía tan solo dos días, que lo que le provocaba satisfacción era precisamente lo contrario, el insultarlo y dejarlo en ridículo....  
  
Cerró los ojos, y volvió a ver su imagen, quitándose la ropa... la camisa en la hierba... saliendo del lago, completamente empapado....  
  
Volvió a abrirlos, lentamente esta vez, sin el terror que había sentido la primera vez. Su mente había repasado tantas veces el "incidente" que ya no sabía si las imágenes habían sido reales o tan solo una mala pasada de su imaginación. Lo turbante, es que no le daba asco en absoluto ver esas imágenes, una y otra vez, y otra en su cabeza... Era una sensación distinta... "Deseo". Había sentido deseo muchas veces como para no saber reconocer y aislar esa sensación. Había hecho un propósito el no mentirse nunca a si mismo. El mentirse a uno mismo no era algo provechoso, no era algo que lo ayudara, al contrario, era más bien patético, porque por mucho que uno se niegue a la evidencia, esta sigue ahí, y no va a desaparecer por mucho que nos intentemos convencer de que no existe. Por el contrario, siendo sincero con uno mismo, se puede ser consciente del problema antes que los demás, y es más fácil erradicarlo o usarlo en provecho propio, es decir, dominar el sentimiento, antes de que te domine él a ti...  
  
Y si, era deseo, deseaba poseer el cuerpo de Harry, deseaba poder besar esos labios rojos, inocentes, poseerlos y explorarlos lentamente, disfrutando su sabor, disfrutando cada sensación.... Y lo turbaba. Nunca, nunca había deseado a Harry, ni siquiera le parecía guapo, y el que fuera popular, solo hacía que lo odiara más... Odio, que lejano le sonaba ese término ahora. Lo había intentado, había intentado recordar como solía sentirse, recordar esa repugnancia que solía sentir al verlo, ese desprecio... pero ciertamente ya no era capaz de sentirlo... no enfocado a Harry, desde luego. Había sido reemplazado por ese loco deseo que se había apoderado de él, deseo que seguía sin explicar la sensación cálida en su cuerpo, el hormigueo en su estómago... Ciertamente eso no tenía que ver con el deseo... Era una sensación "cálida", no "caliente", había una diferencia, muy vaga, si, pero diferencia al fin y al cabo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, tarea bastante difícil, dado que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a ver ese cuerpo "celestial" surgir de las aguas, y la sangre volvía a bajarle a la incómoda rigidez que sobresalía de su pijama....  
  
Y ahora que lo recordaba, no le había dicho nada a Harry acerca de la visita furtiva que tendrían que hacer a Hosmeade. No podían perder tiempo en ese punto....  
  
Se levantó y se puso su bata por encima. Le enviaría una lechuza para quedar en la mañana. Ya pasaba de la hora de regreso, y lo sabía. Podía enviar la lechuza perfectamente al día siguiente, total, Harry no la recibiría hasta por la mañana, pero decidió hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Total, tampoco podía dormir....  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente. El día anterior, apenas si había podido pegar ojo, no porque estuviera asustado o tuviera fiebre, aunque era curiosamente parecido a las alucinaciones de una fiebre lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno, alucinaciones tampoco era la palabra, más bien delirios, insensateces.  
  
Había repasado una u otra vez en su mente su "pequeño paseo" por el bosque con Draco Malfoy. Había algo distinto en el chico, estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y parco en palabras, aunque fueran insultos. Cualquiera pensaría que su palidez casi mortal era debida al miedo que le producía el bosque, sobre todo por la noche, pero Harry sabía que no había sido debido a ello. Si había algo que Draco Malfoy sabía hacer a la perfección, era esconder sus emociones, sus miedos... era más que una obligación, que una manía, era un instinto.... le salía inconscientemente. Su palidez, probablemente era debida a otra cosa... quizás tenía diarrea- pensó divertido.  
  
Se levantó, todavía un poco aturdido, sin coordinar bien, y oyó un suave golpeteo en la ventana. Había una lechuza parda allí, dando golpecitos con el pico en la ventana. Se acercó y abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar. La lechuza voló elegantemente a través de la sala hasta posarse en el brazo de Harry, muy erguida, estirando la pata que tenía atado el pergamino. Harry se lo quitó y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, majestuosamente, cortando el aire con sus alas, con una precisión milimétrica. Cerró la ventana y se concentró en el pergamino.  
  
Reconoció enseguida la letra como la de Draco, y le extrañó que le mandara otra lechuza. Era la segunda en dos días, y recién ayer habían conseguido varios ingredientes, ¿no tocaba descansar hoy?. Tenía un mensaje corto, escaso en palabras, pero directo, sin andarse por las ramas con cumplidos o insultos.  
  
_"Tengo que hablarte. Te espero en el vestíbulo a las diez y media. Draco"_  
  
Miró su reloj. Ya casi eran las diez de la mañana. Ya se disponía a cambiarse, cuando la puerta se abrió y su mejor amiga entró por ella.  
  
-Hermione, ¿¿no sabes llamar antes de entrar?? Estaba a punto de cambiarme.  
  
-Hola Harry, buenos días, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione- Disculpa-añadió con una sonrisa- no fue mi intención, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Harry, restándole importancia- Bien, ¿qué querías? Porque imagino que no entrarías así en el cuarto de chicos a esta hora de la mañana solo para darme los buenos días.  
  
-Quería preguntarte sobre la poción. ¿ya averiguaron algo sobre la poción hiperódica?  
  
-Si, la encontramos el primer día, y no me puedo creer que no la hayas encontrado, Herm, ¿¿por qué no vas al grano??-dijo sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Bueno-dijo sonrojándose- verás. Es que no he podido encontrar nada acerca de la "Claudea elegans" Le pregunté a Neville, pero tampoco la conoce. Es un ingrediente importante, y aunque todavía no es necesario, pues para saber por donde buscar, o saber si tienes alguna idea.  
  
-Es un alga, está en el fondo del lago.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?¿Acaso ya la tienen?  
  
-Si, Draco la buscó en quien sabe que clase de libros, y dedujo que estaría en el fondo del lago.  
  
-¿Draco?-preguntó Hermione extrañada-¿Ya se llaman por el nombre de pila?- su voz sonó divertida esta vez- Y yo creyendo que no se llevarían bien...  
  
Harry enrojeció ante el comentario de su amiga. Se le había escapado llamarlo Draco. La verdad, ya no solía pensar en el Slytherin como "el arrogante Malfoy", o "Malfoy en hurón", sino simplemente como Draco... ¿a que era debido este hecho?  
  
-Por supuesto que no nos llamamos por los nombres, me confundí, eso es todo.  
  
Hermione lo miró perspicaz. Harry se había sonrojado ante este hecho. No esperaba esa reacción en su amigo, esperaba que dijese algo así como "Lo he llamado así por no insultarlo" o algo por el estilo, pero, ¿confusión? No, ahí había otra cosa. Nadie en su sano juicio llamaría Draco al Slytherin por confusión. Había cierta familiaridad en el nombre, y la calidez de la voz de Harry, la falta de rechazo o desprecio en ella al referirse a Malfoy, hizo que pusiera sus cinco sentidos alerta. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y se enteraría de lo que....  
  
-¿qué es eso?-preguntó de pronto Hermione, al ver el pergamino que todavía tenía Harry entre sus manos.  
  
-Oh, es un mensaje de Malfoy. Dice que tenemos que hablar.  
  
-¿qué tienen que hablar?¿lo pone así?  
  
-Si- Harry desplegó la nota y procedió a leerla- _"Tengo que hablarte. Te espero en el vestíbulo a las diez y media. Draco"  
_  
-¿y vas a ir? Puede ser una trampa.  
  
-¿por qué iba a ser una trampa? Somos equipo, ¿recuerdas? Y si la de ayer no era una trampa...  
  
-Espera un minuto, ¿la de ayer?¿ayer te mandó otra lechuza?¿Y que estuvisteis haciendo hasta tan tarde?  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?, Ayer me envió una lechuza para ir por la noche a buscar un ingrediente al bosque, y bueno, en teoría para ir al lago también- dijo pensativo- pero como al final nos vimos en la tarde...  
  
-¿se vieron en la tarde?¿y después en la noche?¿y se adentraron juntos en el bosque?¿sin problemas?  
  
-¿Sabes, Herm? Me siento interrogado, ¿qué pasa contigo?¿qué hay de raro en eso?  
  
-Oh, no hay nada de raro-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione- Tu, pareces confiar ciegamente en la palabra de Malfoy, se pasan todo el día juntos, como si fueran grandes amigos, y aun encima le llamas por su nombre de pila, ¿qué hay de raro en eso? No se como se me pudo ocurrir tal cosa....-y añadió- ¡¡Despierta, Harry!! ¿Desde cuando confiamos en lo que Malfoy haga o diga? Será fácil meterte en problemas si se lo propone.  
  
-Bueno, ya me las apañaré si me quiere hacer algo, como he hecho todos estos años, Herm. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme, llego bastante tarde.  
  
-Oh, Harry, solo ten cuidado- y diciendo esto, salió del cuarto de chicos.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegó a vestíbulo, como de costumbre, Draco ya se encontraba allí.  
  
-¿qué pasó, Malfoy?¿no tocaba hoy descansar?  
  
-¿Descansar?¿En que piensas, Potter? Hasta que no esté acabada la poción, la palabra descanso no existe.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, y esperó a que el rubio le dijera de una vez por lo que se encontraban a esas horas de la mañana.  
  
-Necesitamos ingredientes de Hosmeade. Si enviamos una lechuza, tardará mínimo dos días en regresar, así que necesito que vayas ahora- y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar añadió- Tu tienes una curiosa habilidad para salir del castillo sin ser visto, lo lograste mismo cuando había dementores en todas las entradas, y, o bien me dices como lo haces, o bien vas tu.  
  
Harry pareció meditarlo unos instantes y dijo:  
  
-Está bien, ¿qué necesitamos?-Draco le tendió una lista de ingredientes, y Harry añadió- estaré de vuelta en dos horas.  
  
-Yo voy a comenzar con la poción. Estaré en el almacén que está en desuso de la torre de astronomía.  
  
-¿En la torre de Astronomía?-preguntó Harry. Creía no haber oído bien.  
  
-Si, Potter, en la torre de Astronomía, a menos que prefieras hacerla en los calabozos de Slytherin. La torre es un territorio neutro-dijo alejándose hacia uno de los pasillos laterales.-Te veré allí en dos horas, y desapareció doblando una esquina.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **¿Con dos cosas del bosque?¿Que dos cosas?Creo que he entendido mal :$ Por otra parte, creo que voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejos, y voy a matar a mi hermano, de la forma más cruel posible, síiiii mirada sádica Ains, que más quisiera, yo tengo que conformarme cuando él no está, y coincide que mi hermano es una marmota total y se va a dormir siempre tempranísimo, y como tengo internet a partir de las ocho y media, más o menos (desde las ocho, pero es que mi hermano está hasta y media saco la varita, estoy empezando a practicar el avada kedabra xD) En fin, que me enrrollo, jejejeje. Gracias por el review_

_**sassyblack, **¿¿A quien no le gusta Draco?? si es que está para comerselo, ñam, ñam, jejejeje Tienes razón, esta vez es Draco quien recibe la lección, pero todavía le quedan muchas lecciones por aprender, a ambos... ains, a esto todavía le queda mucho. Grax por el review :D_

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **Es que los encantos de Harry le pueden a cualquiera (y los del rubio ya no digamos, ñam el teclado empieza a estar lleno de baba, de todas las veces que pienso en Drakie xD Bueno, más lugares....mmm, no se yo, más bien me preguntaría, ¿que puede llegar a pasar en la torre de Astronomía? jejejejeje mirada perversa En fin, nada más, que luego me voy de la lengua, jajajaja. Grax por el review ;-)_

_**Chiquinkira, **¿¿angel que cumplió su misión?? jajajajaa mmm, creo que estás un poquitito loca, jajajajajaja, que guai, así nos vamos a entender muy bien, porque yo estoy como una cabra :P ¿¿"Si tomas este te verde el demente te ve"?? nunca había oído eso, jajajajaja, ¿te lo inventaste? Sigo diciendo que me gusta tu dicho, ese de "La razón es mala", jejejejeje, sip, sip, muy bueno :D ¿¿Albus??¿¿Apareciendo??¿¿para que?? jajajajajaja. Cuanto me has hecho reir con tu (¿tus?) post, jajajajaja, gracias._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **ains, ¿no es tierno que se asuste en el bosque? jejejeje, ains, mi Draquito. En cuanto a las palabras de Draco, ¿no es al revés? Quiero decir, es Draco el que interpreta mal (a propósito) las palabras de Harry, ¿no? jajajajaja, y como no, nuestro Harry se sonroja, ¿¿es que no cambiará nunca?? jejejeje. Grax por el review._

_**Murtilla, **claro que Draco es de más inspiración (con el no necesito inspiración, quien lo tubiera delante, ains ) Bueno, verás que poco a poco se van a ir viendo los sentimientos de los dos, por ahora, estamos con los de Draco, ¿que pasará cuando lleguen los de Harry? El Draco calculador, como tu dices, no se si será capaz de "calcular" lo que se le viene encima (como se nota que se lo que viene, jejejeejje). En fin, grax a ti tb por el post ;-)_

_**elmerodeador, **jajajaja, si harry es taaan bueno, ¿¿o está muy bueno??¿¿Hay diferencia?? jajajajaja, que mala soy. En cuanto a tus preguntas, la primera, ¿estás seguro de eso? yo de ti esperaría a acabar el fic para ver quien es consciente de q antes que el otro :P. A la segunda, bueno, el pobre es así, que le quieres, jajajajaja, siempre se ruboriza :P Y lo de los cuerpos atleticos, mmm, es que puestos a pensar, ¿¿que tal quedaría "y Harry salió del agua con su gran barriga colgando por encima de los pantalones, sus flácilos brazos se movieron al compás de cada paso de esas piernas que casi no eran capaces de sostener su cuerpo"...?? No se, pero no es solo a las lectoras, yo creo que a Draco no le "deslumbraría" ver salir ese cuerpo del agua. Y conste que no tengo nada en contra, pero como que la narración queda más... bonita, por decirlo de alguna forma, no se. Supongo que también es un tópico ;-) Grax por el review_

_**Amaly Malfoy, **antes que nada, grax por tu review, hoy me ha alegrado el día :D Y bueno, ya contestándote, aun va a haber que esperar un poquito para que haya algo entre esos dos, pero tampoco demasiado, quizás cuando menos se lo esperen (ellos dos y los lectores) es cuando finalmente pase, pero creo que cuando todo se de entre ellos, lo vas a disfrutar, y mucho, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo esas escenas (uff, todavía se me cae la baba al recordar la última, ñam ) xD En cuanto a Draco, mmm, no se yo si pondrá el grito en el cielo, por lo menos no por el momento, quizás cuando finalmente se entere de porqué es esa "sensación cálida, no caliente" (xD) la que lo recorre y la cual nunca había sentido... jajajaja, que no digo nada, que luego hablo de más, que me conozco, jejejeje . Y Harry, jajajajajja, me ha gustado eso de los palitos y las bolitas, jajajajaajaja. No se, es torpe el niño, pero no tonto o retrasado. Supongo que se dará cuenta que algo es diferente (supongo, jajajaja, como yo se lo que pasa :P) Y en cuanto a la parte final, a Draco todavía le quedan muchas cosas que descubrir de Harry, y a Harry de Draco, solo digo eso... De nuevo, grax por el review :D_

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, en un review, por favor._

_Besitos_

_missi_


	9. Extrañando

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Siento la tardanza en subir, nuevamente culpa de mi hermano, lo juro, que si por mi fuera, os habría subido hace dos días. En fin, que espero que os guste._

_Besitos_

**_Capítulo 9: Extrañando_**  
  
Harry encontró rápidamente un dispensario que le proporcionara los ingredientes que necesitaba. La lista que Draco le había proporcionado constaba tan solo de tres ingredientes: Frutos de Adelfa, una pluma de cuervo y dragón. Los dos primeros ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir, pero ¿Dragón? ¿qué era eso exactamente?¿tendría que conseguir una pluma de Dragón? ¡Pero si los Dragones no tienen plumas!.... Seguramente Malfoy se había equivocado, pero en fin, que no fuera por falta de intento...  
  
Entró en la tienda, y esperó a que la bruja que atendía quedara desocupada, mientras echaba un vistazo al interior del establecimiento. Había montones de extrañas substancias y objetos desconocidos, y al principio, el olor era un poco mareante, aunque al cabo de unos instantes te acababas acostumbrando...   
  
Por fin la dueña se acercó a él y Harry le entregó la lista de ingredientes. Al contrario de lo que Harry había supuesto, la mujer no puso cara de extrañeza, o asombro, simplemente le dijo que esperara un momento mientras reunía los ingredientes. Al rato regresó con los frutos, la pluma, y una flor encarnada.  
  
-¿Algo más, querido?  
  
-No, gracias. Esa... esa flor es...  
  
-Dragón, lo pone en tu lista, ¿no?  
  
-Oh, si, disculpe, es que...  
  
-Si, bueno, también puede tener las flores amarillas, es normal que no la reconocieras- dijo interpretando de manera incorrecta el sonrojo y las palabras de Harry- Bueno, son trece stickles y veintidós knuts.  
  
Harry pagó a la mujer y salió de la tienda, con los ingredientes empaquetados en una mano. Caminó a lo largo del pueblo, dirigiéndose a Honeydukes, para volver a tomar el pasadizo que lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts.   
  
A través del paquete sobresalía el tallo de la flor, y Harry la tomó en su mano, observándola embelesado un rato. Dragón.... –sonrió- Esa flor le recordaba a Draco, y no solo por el nombre... Se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Habiendo esperado quien sabe que, de todas las cosas que se imaginó que podrían llamarse Dragón, que fuera precisamente una flor la que recibiera tal nombre... Un nombre feroz para tan delicada cosa... ¿Sería realmente Draco igual que esa flor? También el chico estaba resultando toda una sorpresa. Había esperado un curso infernal después de que se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasar con Draco gran parte de su tiempo. Era la última cosa que hubiese deseado, sobre todo en su último año, justo el año en el cual se despedía definitivamente de su casa, de su hogar... Sin embargo, no estaba resultando ni por asomo tan horrible como había imaginado. De hecho, era bastante agradable, incluso reconfortante este hecho. Draco había resultado ser una persona bastante diferente a como el pensaba. Seguía siendo igual de arrogante, si, pero eso era una parte innata del carácter de un Malfoy. Sin embargo, el chico también sabía ser cortés, amigable... se preocupaba porque las cosas salieran perfectas, por ser mejor que los demás, y para lograrlo se esforzaba, ponía todo su empeño, al contrario de lo que Harry había pensado. Siempre se había imaginado que le daban todo echo con solo chascar los dedos...  
  
Había también una cierta perfección en la flor, elegancia en sus hojas que se curvaban grácilmente hacia los lados, desviando la atención de quien la miraba hacia su interior, donde estaba el verdadero esplendor de la planta.... Elegancia, palabra que definía perfectamente lo que desprendía Draco en cada gesto, aun en el más casual... y perfección. Cada milímetro de Draco era perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos, todo.... y Draco lo sabía. Era lo que lo hacía ser todavía más arrogante.... y deseable... ¿tendría también esplendor en su interior bajo esas capas de arrogancia y desprecio?  
  
Harry tocó los pétalos de la flor... Eran de suma suavidad, con un tacto que recordaba a la seda, al terciopelo, lisa y suave, y se preguntó si la piel de Draco sería tan suave como esos pétalos... ¿Cómo sería recorrerla con sus manos?...  
  
Harry paró en seco a mitad de su camino hacia Honeydukes. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? ¡¡Genial!! Se estaba volviendo loco oficialmente.  
  
Guardó la flor junto a los otros ingredientes y sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente ese no sería un buen día...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Draco ya se encontraba en el almacén de la torre de Astronomía, preparando los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción.  
  
La falta de insultos matinales, el alto en hostilidades entre él y Harry, había sido hoy más evidente que nunca.   
  
Casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior, y no precisamente porque no tuviera sueño. Harry. Había estado pensando en él casi inconscientemente, y eso no le gustaba... no le gustaba en absoluto, ya que tenía la ligera impresión de que ese deseo imprudente que se había apoderado de él, venía acompañado de una especie de obsesión, que estaba superando con creces la obsesión que ya de por sí solía tener con el Gryffindor. Había estado obsesionado con él muchos años, con hacerle la vida imposible, con hacer que cayera tantas veces como pudiera, con odiarlo y atormentarlo... pero esa obsesión no solía hacer que Harry lo visitara en sus sueños, o despierto, o a todas horas, cada maldito minuto... y esa odiosa sensación en su interior, todavía no se disipaba. Por el contrario, cada vez que veía al Gryffindor parecía volver a aflorar cuando ya la creía olvidada... Como esa misma mañana, cuando lo había estado esperando en el vestíbulo...  
  
Lo vio bajar las escaleras con la cara lampiña, pelo alborotado, indomable, ojos claros y brillantes de quien ha tenido un sueño largo, placentero, del que no quisiera despertar.... ¡¡Maldito Potter!! El tan feliz por ahí sin preocuparse de nada, sin "cosas raras" que perturben su sueño, sin células en su cuerpo que se alteren como locas cada vez que ven al objeto de su deseo...   
  
Tenía que acabar la poción cuanto antes y librarse de Potter, dejar de verlo y dejar de agitarse y perturbarse de esa manera. Quería poner en orden sus ideas antes de que tuvieran que superar otra de las odiosas "aventuras" a las que estaban obligados...   
  
Como si realmente lo hubiera invocado, el objeto de sus pensamientos entró en ese momento en el almacén, y no pudo evitar que esa ya conocida sensación se extendiera por todo su cuerpo... Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos en un mudo duelo que ninguno se sentía capaz de vencer...  
  
Cuando por fin Draco recuperó su sentido común, abrió su boca para hablar, pero el Gryffindor se le adelantó:  
  
-¡Ahórratelo, Malfoy!  
  
Draco lo miró perplejo y frunció el ceño:  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Que te ahorres el discurso, ya me lo conozco. Ibas a decir "llegas tarde". Y para tu información, no llego tarde. Hubo un imprevisto a mitad de camino, no fue culpa mía- dijo Harry defendiéndose.  
  
Draco lo miró sorprendido, y sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa. No era su típica sonrisa arrogante, era genuina, natural, y Harry se encontró a si mismo contemplando ese gesto como hechizado, observando la perfección de sus rasgos, que se veían unas mil veces más magníficos por ese gesto inusual en el Slytherin...  
  
-Vaya, Potter. Me sorprendes.  
  
Solo esa frase, acompañada de su deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin una contestación mordaz, sin un reproche. Simplemente sorpresa, lo que también reflejaban su bonitos ojos color plata...  
  
-Es lo que siempre dices- dijo esbozando el también una sonrisa- era fácil de adivinar.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada más. Siguieron mirándose unos instantes. Había cierta perfección en el momento, una especie de magia diferente flotaba en el ambiente, envolviéndolos en una atmósfera extraña, única, apartándolos del mundo...   
  
Harry se acercó al Slytherin y se sentó frente a él, que estaba apoyado en un viejo armario, con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, un poco separadas, y los brazos apoyados cómodamente sobre ellas. Apoyó los ingredientes que había comprado en el suelo, a su lado, y rompiendo el mágico silencio, dijo:  
  
-Deberíamos comenzar con la poción, ¿no?  
  
Draco no dijo nada, solo cogió su varita, que estaba apoyada junto a él, en el suelo, apuntó hacia la parte de abajo del caldero que había entre ellos, y unas llamas azules se prendieron bajo el mismo, a la par que Draco decía el conjuro.  
  
-Bien. A partir de ahora solo queda dejar cocer la poción- dijo Draco sin cambiar de posición. Todavía no había vuelto la tibia arrogancia de la que solía estar impregnada su voz- y acabar el ensayo. ¿qué prefieres, Potter?  
  
-Oh, ¿me dejas escoger?-preguntó Harry divertido. Desde que habían comenzado el desafío de pociones, Draco había tomado el mando, le había ordenado, más que pedir, hacer cada una de las cosas necesarias para poder llevarla a cabo, y Harry se había dejado llevar, porque, haciendo honor a la verdad, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenían que hacer. A él se le daban bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, no pociones....  
  
-No te estaba dando a elegir, Potter, era una pregunta retórica. Es obvio que tu harás el ensayo, no porque yo te lo diga, sino porque no tienes ni idea de cómo se hace la poción, y dudo que pudieras echar los ingredientes en el momento preciso, o en la cantidad exacta.  
  
-Bien, acertaste, así que no hago nada aquí- dijo levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Nos vemos, Malfoy.  
  
Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera, la voz del rubio llegó hasta él:  
  
-Potter, no te olvides de venir de vez en cuanto a echarle un ojo a la poción. Recuerda que la segunda parte del ensayo consistía en "la cocción", con lo cual tendrás que observarla para poder escribirla.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo abriendo por fin la puerta, sin ni siquiera volverse para hablar. Y por encima de su hombro, añadió- Adiós, Malfoy.  
  
Y la puerta se cerró tras él. Realmente debería ser un alivio el saber que no se verían más hasta el siguiente lunes. Era lo que había deseado, alejarse de Potter, pero no era así... Lejos de verse aliviado, una sensación nueva, desconocida, como de abandono y soledad se apoderó de él, y solo pudo pensar que el lunes parecía estar a años luz...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hacía ya dos días que él y Malfoy no se veían, y, lejos de resultar agradable el hecho de librarse de Draco, estaba resultando agobiante. El día anterior ya había tenido oportunidad de acabar el resto de deberes que les habían puesto, y ahora, ciertamente, no tenía nada que hacer... y se aburría. Sus compañeros, la mayoría, todavía estaban buscando donde encontrar los ingredientes para llevar a cabo la poción, y los únicos Gryffindor que realmente la habían empezado, parecían ser él y Hermione. Pero a pesar de este hecho, su amiga salía constantemente de la torre para asegurarse de que la poción iba correctamente, y no regresaba hasta tarde por quedarse hablando con su compañera de equipo, a la que casualmente le gustaba casi tanto estudiar y leer como a Hermione, y este hecho hacía que tuviera que pasar la mayor parte del día solo, en la torre, sin nada que hacer.  
  
En su desesperación, incluso había ido dos veces al almacén de la torre de Astronomía, más que para observar la cocción de los ingredientes en el caldero, para ver si se encontraba con Draco. Este hecho era perturbante, pero siendo sincero, lo extrañaba. Harry supuso que en su aburrimiento cualquier persona, mismo Colin Creevey, sería buen compañero, pero eso no explicaba el porqué cada poco tiempo una imagen del rubio Slytherin se le pasaba por la mente y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba "¡¡¡Ve a buscarlo, lo estás deseando!!!...."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Era ya Domingo, por la noche, y seguía sin poder dormir. Había estado igual los últimos cuatro días, desde que no veía a Harry.  
  
Estaba sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y su espalda apoyada cómodamente en la pared. Ya estaba harto. En los últimos cuatro días no había podido descubrir a ciencia cierta que era esa sensación cálida en su interior, y mucho menos había podido desecharla, y sus pensamientos, como si tubieran vida propia, volaban invariablemente hacia Harry, por no hablar de sus sueños, en los cuales un Harry con escasa ropa trataba de seducirlo, y el Draco de sus sueños, solía responder "sumamente bien" a sus provocaciones...  
  
No, no podía seguir así, no por más tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba aguantando todo eso? Ya estaba cansado, no iba a tolerar esa situación por más tiempo, ¿Desde cuando Draco se había privado de algo que deseara? La única forma de quitarse a Harry de la cabeza era conseguirlo, poseerlo, y desecharlo una vez satisfecho su deseo. Era lo que solía pasarle con todo. Deseaba algo hasta que lo conseguía, y cuando lo tenía, perdía todo su valor, y es exactamente lo que le pasaría con Harry...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Harry se dirigía junto a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, la mañana del lunes, hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado las clases, pero a Harry, le habían parecido tres siglos. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo en su sala común, que le parecía que podría hacer un dibujo a todo detalle de la misma sin tener que verla una sola vez más... Agradecía enormemente que fuera lunes otra vez, ya que así, entre deberes y desafíos, tendría algo que hacer.  
  
Cuando hubieron llegado frente al aula, esta ya estaba abierta, y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en su interior.  
  
-Por favor-dijo el profesor LaMieux- Como de seguro les pidieron sus otros maestros, en mi clase también deberán sentarse por parejas.  
  
Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, delante del profesor, en la que Draco Malfoy ya estaba sentado. Más por inercia que por un deseo consciente, lo saludó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, y lo más curioso, el Slytherin respondió a su gesto. Después, inmediatamente, el profesor comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Me es grato anunciarles, que el siguiente desafío que tendrán que llevar a cabo es el mío. Por lo que me ha comentado el profesor Snape, todavía ninguno de vosotros le ha entregado el primer desafío, así que el mío, será el único que tengan en esta semana. Bien, el desafío consiste en lo siguiente: Yo personalmente he escondido tres objetos en el castillo, objetos que para poder hallar, tendrán que emplear mucha lógica, encantamientos, conocimientos e investigación. Para poder encontrarlos, yo les daré una clave, que si son capaces de descifrar les llevará al primero de los objetos. Cuando hallen el objeto, junto a él estará la siguiente clave, que NO podrán llevarse del lugar, por si una pareja llega después, para que siga teniendo la oportunidad de encontrar cualquiera de los objetos restantes. Una vez tengan los objetos en su poder, deberán averiguar que son y cuales son sus funciones, y a partir de eso, escribir una breve redacción. Al final del desafío, el equipo que más objetos tenga será el vencedor, el que se llevará el crédito. En caso de empate, créditos y puntos se repartirán equitativamente. ¿alguna duda?- ningún alumno levantó la mano, así que el profesor añadió- Tienen tres semanas para llevar a cabo este desafío.  
  
Tomó, al igual que había hecho Snape, una pila de pergaminos, y fue dejando uno en el medio de cada pareja. Harry y Draco se inclinaron a la vez sobre la hoja, para ver lo que tenían que hacer, pero en la hoja no había instrucciones, ni ejercicios, tan solo un pequeño poema:  
  
_Cuatro pilares base  
  
Se originaron en construcción  
  
Dos de naturaleza semejante  
  
Dos más altos que el sol.  
  
No cerca de las estrellas  
  
Sino dentro, en tu interior  
  
Siempre hallarás las respuestas  
  
Cuando el sol esté en su esplendor.  
  
Solo entonces verás el camino  
  
Surgido de una unión  
  
Ten fe en el destino  
  
Y escucha a tu corazón. _

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **En el capítulo siete, Firenze le decía a Harry que podría encontrar mucho más antes de que acabara el "ciclo lunar", o lo que es lo mismo, antes de que acabara el mes. No decía nada de que fuera a salir con dos cosas del bosque, jejejeje. ¿Que vaya a hayar en ese mes? jajajajaja, creo que está bastante claro, ¿o no? en fin, que no digo nada más, que ya se sabrá :P En cuanto a mi hermano, totalmente de acuerdo, pero el no quiere, claro, como está en su habitación el pc, arg, y cada día se va más temprano para la cama, ¿¿te parece normal que un chico de 20 años se vaya a dormir a las 11 de la noche?? si es que lo odio, arg, MARMOTA . ¿¿Tu también eres una Slytherin?? jejejeje, weeeeeeee, una compañera de casita, jejejejeje, así me gusta, las Serpientes al poder :P Y bueno, lo de la torre de astronomía, jejejejeje, se va a tener que esperar no más un ratito, pero se verá, no te preocupes, se verá... jejejeje. En fin, gracias por el review, linda._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **Has seleccionado mi frase favorita del capítulo, jejejeje. Con lo que me ha gustado poner esa frase en pensamientos de Draquito, que haga distinción entre "cálida" y "caliente" jajajajajajaja. Si yo sola me reía mientras lo escribía, jejejejeje. En cuanto a Hermione, que quieres que te diga, normalmente a esta chica no se le escapa una, y aun encima Harry es un libro abierto, que siempre habla lo que no debe, jejejejeje, ¿que más convinación que esa?? Gracias por el review ;-)_

_**Amaly Malfoy, **bueno, Draquito no es tonto, y, como muy bien dice, "ha sentido deseo muchas veces como para no saber reconocer y aislar esa sensación", jejejeje, ¿no sería un poco raro que no se diera cuenta de que hay "deseo"? Ahora, la sensación cálida esa, no se yo si la tenga tan clara... ¬¬ ¿¿esperar para actuar??¿¿Draco?? Bueno, el sabe que siente deseo, y el intuye cual es la manera de dejar de sentir eso, ¿la llevará a cabo? Ains, eso en próximos capítulos.. jejejejeje, que mala soy :P Grax por el review._

_**Murtilla, **Nuestro Harry, el pobre, es un poquillo alelado, de eso no cabe duda, jejejejeje, pero no creo que quiera descubrirle a Draco el pasadizo, porque de seguro el rubio le preguntaría como es que descubrió ese pasadizo a Hosmeade, y lo del mapa del merodeador, es algo pronto para contárselo, y con lo malo que es Harry contando mentiras ¬¬ en fin, que me pareció lo más lógico que fuera el solo, ¿no? ¿Por que le extrañó la torre? Bueno, Harry, con su "lucidez" de seguro pensaba que lo harían (la poción) en las mazmorras donde se imparte pociones, o algo por el estilo, en todo caso, un lugar más habilitado para hacer pociones, no un almacén, y menos de la torre de Astronomía (muchas escaleras que subir, hazte cargo, jejejejeje) ¿Algo grande? jejejeje, algo grande vendrá pronto, mucho más pronto, quizás de lo que os imaginéis, por el momento, esto es lo que hay, jejejeje. Grax por el review ;-)_

_**Duare, **que bueno que te gusten los H/D, a mí (obviamente) también me encantan, se ha convertido en mi pareja favorita de HP, jejejejeje ¿¿¿Tienes un grupo dedicado a H-D??? Quiero la dire, dame la dire, ¿SI? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, quiero la direeeeeeeeeeeeee. En fin, que bueno que te guste el fic. Draco, muy listo, si, pero siendo algo que no había sentido antes... ¬¬ jejejejejeje, en fin, que el medio ha descubierto lo que le pasa, más bien le queda la parte importante, ¿la descubrirá a tiempo? jejejejeje, a saber, porque con este chico... ¬¬ En cuanto a que se fije en el ensayo de Harry, mmm, bueno, el ensayo en estos momentos lo tiene Harry, así que si no se dio cuenta hasta ahora... En fin, espero verte mucho por aquí, y gracias por el review._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, por favor._

_Besitos_

_missi_


	10. Atando cabos

_Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, pero he de decir que esta vez no fue culpa mía. Llevo tres días intentando subir el nuevo capítulo, y siempre que intentaba entrar y registrarme me daba error en la pag, así que nada podía hacer. Espero subiros más pronto. Besos_

**_Capítulo 10: Atando cabos_**

Hermione frunció el entrecejo desde su mesa, al ver hacia la parte del aula donde se encontraba Harry. Llevaba observándolo varios días, exactamente desde que le había mostrado la nota de Malfoy. La verdad, le preocupaba su amigo. No solo había sido su actitud al mencionar al Slytherin, o al creer en su palabra, había algo más. La manera de dirigirse a Draco también había cambiado, su... forma de tratarlo, mismo la forma de reaccionar ante su sola mención. Había visto a Harry bastante aburrido en los últimos días, desde que dejó de encontrarse con Draco, exactamente. Cualquier persona pensaría que ese comportamiento era totalmente normal en su amigo al estar tanto tiempo solo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que había algo más. No era solo que pareciese "aburrido", realmente parecía un perrito abandonado, sin ningún interés en nada... Mismo en los momentos en los que estaban juntos, en los que bromeaban, en los que Ron hacía alguna de las suyas y empezaban a ocurrir "accidentes" no intencionados alrededor suya, esa expresión de melancolía y anhelo abandonaba sus ojos.

Lo extrañaba. Sabía que lo extrañaba, podía verlo. Podía darse perfecta cuenta con tan solo observar un poco su actitud. Había tenido mucho tiempo libre, cierto, y era completamente normal que estuviese aburrido, pero sabía que por muy aburrido que llegase a estar, nunca cogería un libro de pociones y se pondría a leerlo por propia voluntad. Y sin embargo, lo había pillado en un par de ocasiones, inmerso en un libro de la materia, incluso en alguno sacado de la biblioteca, como si fuese una historia fascinante y su mayor anhelo fuera llegar al final, al desenlace del libro. Esa actitud, desde luego, no era común en su amigo, aunque dudaba que alguien más se hubiese dado cuenta de este hecho.

Solo conocía a una persona en todo Hogwarts, aparte del profesor Snape, a la que le gustaran las pociones: Malfoy. No porque se lo hubiese confesado el Slytherin, ciertamente no eran grandes amigos, sino por su actitud en las clases. Seguía siendo arrogante, despectivo y elegante, pero se le notaba más relajado, poniendo atención a la poción, solo a la poción, como si nada más en este mundo fuera importante, como si el suave "plop, plop" del caldero al cocer lentamente fuese la música más embriagadora y hechizante que hubiese sobre la tierra...

Realmente no era de extrañar su alta nota en pociones y, estaba segura de que no era debido a que el rubio fuera el alumno preferido de Snape, como muchos pensaban, sino a su habilidad natural para la materia...

Y ahora a Harry, súbitamente le interesaban las pociones, después de haber estado un par de días con el Slytherin. Era perturbante este hecho, ya que estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy había tenido todo que ver en esta nueva "afición" de Harry... Y no era solo eso lo que encontraba "raro" en su amigo.

Después de su aparente apatía en los últimos días, esta mañana se había levantado extrañamente contento. ¿Desde cuando tener un día lleno de clases teóricas, en el cual tendría que volver a ver a Snape, ponía feliz a Harry? Era por Malfoy, lo había intuido antes de llegar a su primera clase, y lo había confirmado nada más entrar en esta.

Cuando el maestro les mandó sentarse por parejas en clase, a Harry se le habían iluminado los ojos, y se había apresurado a despedirse para ir a sentarse junto a su "compañero". Era una reacción tan distinta a la que había adoptado en la clase anterior, cuando había sabido quien era su pareja para los desafíos, que Hermione se preguntó si solamente había pasado una semana desde ese momento.

Lo había observado acercarse al Slytherin, y miró, no sin sorpresa, el pequeño saludo con la cabeza que le había dirigido al mismo. ¡¡Ahora hasta lo saludaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida...!! Intuía, NO, sabía que Harry estaba sintiendo algo por Malfoy, y lo que era más perturbante, ese sentimiento no se parecía en nada a simpatía o amistad, aunque sin duda tenía mucho de las dos...

Y tenía miedo por él. Era evidente que todavía no se había dado cuenta de este hecho, sin embargo, estaba colocando a Malfoy en la posición perfecta para hacerle daño y vengarse por todos esos años de fría rivalidad.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Slytherin, también lo había sorprendido. No solo le había devuelto el saludo a Harry, como si realmente fuera lo más natural del mundo, sino que también se había podido dar cuenta de que había algo distinto en su mirada, algo que no había visto nunca. A pesar de que Malfoy mantenía su cara impasible, sin rastro de emoción, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos. Había, lo que sin lugar a dudas era "deseo", pero no solo eso. Estaba segura de que había una sombra de algo más, algo que no había podido descifrar en la breve mirada que le dirigió a Harry antes de que se sentara... Pero si había seguridad en sus ojos, y anhelo... Draco Malfoy deseaba a Harry, y él era consciente de este hecho... y se preocupó más todavía. El Slytherin no era de las personas que se detenían ante nada, menos si ese "algo" que perseguía era objeto de su deseo, y en su desesperación, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no se detendría hasta saciar su anhelo, y si por el camino dejaba a un Harry enredado en sus confusos sentimientos, sin saber que hacer, ni lo que está sintiendo, mejor que mejor...

Lo que Malfoy realmente no sabía, era que quizá la batalla que iba a empezar a librar la tenía ganada de antemano...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¡Harry!!-lo llamó Hermione al salir de su última clase de la mañana, mientras se dirigían hacia el gran comedor.

-Hola, Herm-dijo Harry girándose cuando oyó su nombre.

-¿qué tal todo?-preguntó por empezar su conversación en un punto. Tenía que averiguar si estaba en lo cierto, y si así era, tenía que alejar a Harry de Malfoy cuanto antes- ¿qué tal el nuevo desafío?

-Bueno, Herm, nos han dado el desafío esta mañana, no pretenderías que hubiésemos comenzado, ¿no?¿cuándo lo íbamos a hacer?¿Entre clase y clase?

-No me refería a eso, me refería a Malfoy.

-¿qué pasa con él?-dijo Harry, sintiendo como se tensaba ante su sola mención.

-Bueno, la semana pasada, nada más darles el desafío, ya se pusieron a discutir, ya que Malfoy quería acapararlo para él solo.

-Oh, todo está bien, no te preocupes. Ya le dije bien claro la semana pasada que no me podía dejar de lado.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa entre vosotros?-preguntó sin más rodeos. Era absurdo estar dando vueltas al asunto.

-¿qué pasa entre nosotros?-preguntó divertido-¿qué va a pasar?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta. Digo, no me has contado que tal os fue la semana pasada.

-Oh, nada, todo estubo bien. Parece que somos bastante capaces de ser civilizados uno con el otro. Aunque al principio no parábamos de discutir, creo que ya hemos superado ese punto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Hermione pudo apreciar como ese brillo especial volvía a sus ojos, al recordar los hechos pasados con Malfoy. Su... naturalidad, su manera de hablar, de referirse al Slytherin, era distinta, era... especial, como su mirada. Realmente nunca había visto así a su amigo, y sintió como ese nudo que se le había formado en el estómago en los últimos días se apretaba un poco más.

-Harry, aléjate de él-no pudo evitar decírselo claramente.

-¿Queé? ¿qué me aleje?¿qué te pasa, Hermione?

-Solo hazme caso, Harry, se lo que te digo. No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo a solas con él. Haced el trabajo por separado, no se, lo que se te ocurra, pero no vuelvas a verlo en privado.

-Hermione, ¿quieres decirme que diablos significa todo eso?¿no fuiste tu la que me dijo _"No te detengas ante nada (... ) no pienses en las desventajas (... ) busca el lado bueno de cuanto te rodea"_ y blablabla... ? No hay quien te entienda, Herm.

Hermione vio determinación en sus ojos, firmeza, y supo que dijese lo que dijese no iba a lograr que se alejara de Malfoy. Harry estaba decidido a continuar con eso, y era evidente que no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Pero si era verdad lo que había visto en los ojos del Slytherin, muy pronto lo descubriría, y entonces sería ya demasiado tarde.

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? No te fíes de él, y no te dejes llevar. Te puede hacer mucho daño- y diciendo esto, aceleró un poco más el paso, alejándose de su amigo.

Este la miró perplejo. ¿qué se supone que le había querido decir con todo eso? Era como... como si tubiese la certeza de que algo iba a ocurrir, como si pudiese ver en Malfoy algo que él ignoraba, algo que podría hacerle daño, pero realmente no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Estaría alerta, está bien, pero no se iba a alejar de Malfoy. Ambos era equipo, y ambos tenían que descifrar y llevar a cabo los desafíos. No lo podía dejar ahora....

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba tan agotado al salir de herbología a última hora de la tarde, que de buena gana se hubiese quedado tumbado en el césped a pasar la noche, en lugar de tener que regresar hasta su sala común. Los maestros les habían dado incluso más deberes que la semana anterior, y habían sumado a sus clases una prueba práctica de lo que habían aprendido en dicha semana, y eso había dejado a Harry exhausto, tanto física como psíquicamente. De hecho, no tenía ganas siquiera de ir a cenar, y pasó de largo del gran comedor, para dirigirse hacia la torre y poder largo y tendido, pero una voz lo llamó:

-Potter...

Instintivamente se giró sabiendo de quien provenía la voz y sintiendo un algo extraño oprimiéndole el estómago. Se paró a mitad de la escalera, contemplando al rubio subir lentamente hacia él, con su habitual elegancia, destilando seguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo a esos hipnotizantes ojos de plata que no se apartaban de él... Se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, así que esperó a que el rubio siguiera hablando...

-Tenemos que empezar con el nuevo desafío-dijo una vez hubo llegado a su altura-¿Has pensado que significado puede tener el poema?

-Malfoy, ¿Te crees que he tenido tiempo? No se tu, pero yo estaba atendiendo en las clases, que es lo que se supone que teníamos que hacer todos.

-Si, bueno, es obvio que no puedes hacer más de una cosa por vez-dijo tratando de meterse con el gryffindor, pero sin su habitual arrogancia- ¿Has acabado el ensayo? La poción pronto estará lista, no me gustaría tener que esperar por el ensayo.

-¿Cuándo estará lista la poción?-preguntó Harry evadiendo la cuestión-Dijiste que se necesitaban nueve días de cocción, ya que los frutos de Adelfa necesitan ese tiempo mínimo para que pueda dotar a la poción de todas sus propiedades.

-Vaya, Potter-Draco arqueó las cejas- No recuerdo haberte mencionado eso.

-Oh-dijo Harry, sonrojándose lentamente-bueno, lo... lo leí.

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Harry sonrojarse. Le daba un aspecto tan adorable...

-Ahora iba a la torre a ver como iba la poción, creo que estará lista para el viernes.

-Te acompaño. Todavía me falta la segunda parte del ensayo.

-Sabía que no habías acabado tu trabajo-sonrió arrogante.

Harry puso su mayor empeño en no volver a ruborizarse, odiaba hacer eso en presencia de Draco, pero no pudo evitar que un suave tono rosado se extendiera por sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que tenía el ensayo bastante adelantado, casi enteramente acabado, y no necesitaba ir a ver otra vez la poción para poder llevarlo a su fin. Había ido a la torre tantas veces en los últimos días que casi se sabía de memoria el tiempo exacto entre el "plop, plop" que hacía la poción al cocer.... Realmente no acababa de entender porque se había ofrecido a acompañar a Malfoy...

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la torre, y una vez hubieron llegado frente al almacén, se detuvieron unos instantes, sin entrar todavía, mirando hacia el interior. Se sentía bien así, estando en compañía, sin decir nada, solo compartiendo el paseo, compartiendo el momento... Realmente no había necesidad de palabras...

Por fin Malfoy pasó primero, y esperó a que Harry hubiese entrado para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Necesitaba seducir a Potter, no le importaba como fuera, pero tenía que lograr poseerlo, tenía que ser suyo... pero tenía que ser sutil, muy sutil, sino Harry saldría huyendo como un lobo asustado, y después le sería mucho más difícil volver a acercarse a él. Quería librarse de esa obsesión, y esa era la única manera. No le importaba realmente si tenía que hacerle daño a Harry, si tenía que jugar con sus sentimientos....

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su estómago se contraía al pensar en hacerle daño a Harry... ¿por se sentía así? No, no le importaba realmente lo que le pasara al Gryffindor...

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se acercó al moreno, que estaba cerca del caldero, observándolo atentamente. Se puso muy cerca de él, innecesariamente cerca, pero de forma casual, como si realmente no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

-¿Cuanto te falta exactamente del ensayo?-preguntó casual.

-Un cacho- contestó rápidamente Harry. Sentía la incómoda cercanía de Draco, y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Que elocuente... Harry!

-Oh, ¡Cálla...! Espera, ¿como me has llamado?

-Te llamas Harry, ¿no?

-No para tí, Malfoy, ¿acaso te llamo yo Draco?

-mmm-con gesto pensativo-podrías hacerlo si quisieses-dijo mirándolo directamente a esos grandes ojos verdes.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, al mirar en las profundidades de esos ojos color plata. No le gustaba el tono de voz de Draco, no le gustaba en absoluto, lo hacía tan... irresistible. Se apartó bruscamente y lo siguió mirando.

-¿que pretendes, Malfoy?¿Que nueva maldad estás tramando?

-Vamos, Harry, ¿que podría estar tramando?-Dijo sonriendo ante la mirada aturdida del Gryffindor- Oh, pásame eso- señaló al suelo- para remover un poco la poción.

Harry desvió la mirada y se concentró en el objeto de madera que había a su lado, para pasárselo a Draco, pero cuando este tomó el cucharón de la mano de Harry, aprovechó para rozársela suavemente, casi como el toque de una pluma, como el pétalo de una flor extremadamente delicada....

Harry se estremeció al contacto con la piel del Slytherin, soltó rápidamente la madera, y cogió su mochila del suelo a toda prisa.

-Debo irme, Malfoy-y sin añadir nada más, salió casi corriendo del almacén.

Draco sonrió. Había podido darse perfecta cuenta de como el Gryffindor se estremecía ante su toque, de lo nervioso que lo había puesto su cercanía, que lo llamara por el nombre... y fue consciente de que quizás conseguir lo que deseaba no le costase tanto....

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_Perdonad que no os responda a los reviews, mañana o pasado volveré a subir el capítulo con los reviews respondidos, ahora es que no tengo nada de tiempo, y aprovecho para subirlo no vaya a ser que la pag se vuelva a caer y me deje colgada otra vez._

_Besitos_

_missi_


	11. Escuchando al corazón

_Aquí un nuevo capi, después de batallar con fan fiction, jejejeje. Espero que os siga gustando. Besos._

_**Capítulo 11: Escuchando al corazón**_

Harry casi corrió, sin saber muy bien por donde iba, al salir del almacén, y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo dos pisos por debajo, y consideró que había puesto la distancia suficiente entre el y Draco. Dejó caer la mochila a un lado y se apoyó en la pared, con la mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. No tenía muy claro que su respiración entrecortada fuese debido a la carrera, y no a lo que había pasado en el almacén... aunque, si lo pensaba, no había pasado nada... Era... confuso....

Es decir, lo único que Draco había hecho, era llamarlo por su nombre, y aunque lo sorprendió un poco este hecho, no le desagradó en absoluto. Sonaba más... intimo, y personal... ¿¿pero por que no le desagradaba la idea de tener cualquier clase de "intimidad" con el Slytherin?? Era repugnante, y sin embargo.... arg, no entendía lo que le venía pasando. Esa.... sensación, ese escalofrío.... no había sido por miedo o terror, aunque tener tal reacción, ciertamente había derivado en esa sensación angustiante. Sentía miedo, no hacia Draco, que sería lo lógico, sino miedo hacia si mismo, hacia lo que estaba sintiendo...

Trató de recordar como solía sentirse en presencia de Draco Malfoy, antes del infortunado golpe de suerte que los unió en los desafíos, pero no recordaba con claridad ningún sentimiento anterior que hubiese tenido hacia el Slytherin. Podía sentir el ahora, podía sentir esa especie de simpatía que el rubio le había provocado, aunque sabía muy bien que "simpatía" no era la palabra. El sentía simpatía por Ron y Hermione, cariño, y sobre todo, amistad, que transpasaba cualquier barrera u obstáculo que se hallara en su camino, una amistad inquebrantable, única y sincera, sobre todo, sincera, que unía sus corazones, sus _Almas_, que hacía que se sintiera protegido y seguro, y a la vez, protector y guardián...

Pero eso no era lo que sentía por Draco, NUNCA había sentido algo así por Draco, ni siquiera lástima o compasión, dado el padre que le había tocado en suerte... y sin embargo....

Había... sentido algo parecido, una vez, pero ni remotamente tan intenso o abrumador, y definitivamente no igual.... pero era absurdo pensar siquiera que pudiera sentir algo así dirigido a Malfoy, no podía ser, tenía que ser el cansancio... pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que esa excusa la estaba desgastando....

"_Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? No te fíes de él, y no te dejes llevar. Te puede hacer mucho daño"_

Oyó las palabras de Hermione en su cabeza, altas y claras, como si la tuviera delante en ese instante, y se dio cuenta por primera vez, de que no había prestado verdadera atención a su amiga, y por su fruncimiento de ceño y sus palabras, Harry estaba seguro que sabía algo que él ignoraba, e iba a averiguar el que.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a la mañana siguiente, todavía sin haber podido hablar con Hermione.

El día anterior, cuando había regresado a la sala común, había esperado un rato, pero su amiga no aparecía, y finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se fue a dormir. Y esa mañana, cuando le preguntó a Parvati por Hermione, la chica le dijo que se había levantado muy temprano y se había ido a la biblioteca para pensar en el desafío, así que Harry iba decidido a hablar con su amiga. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que algo más pasara, antes de encontrarse con cierto rubio que provocaba que sus pensamientos se dispersasen y perdiera la concentración... y el habla.

Entró en la biblioteca y miró alrededor, buscando a su amiga, en las mesas, pero a simple vista, la biblioteca estaba vacía. Se decidió a entrar, para ver si se encontraba inmersa en algún voluminoso libro entre los estantes pero no halló rastro de ella... quizás había descifrado ya el poema, y se encontraba en quien sabe que parte del castillo, lidiando con complicados hechizos o criaturas pavorosas, pero cuando llegó al último pasillo, pensando que lo encontraría vacío, al igual que el resto de la biblioteca, se llevó una sorpresa, al encontrarse con un chico de cabello dorado y plateados ojos, y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo.

-Hola...Harry-dijo el rubio, primero con sorpresa y luego esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

Harry se quedó mudo. No esperaba encontrarlo allí a esas horas, mucho menos cuando no estaba ni remotamente preparado para enfrentarse a él después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, ¿por qué se lo tenía que encontrar hasta en la sopa? Pareciera que el destino estaba en su contra...

-¿Te ha comido la lengua un lethifod?-preguntó el rubio todavía sonriendo-No pensaba encontrarte tan temprano en la biblioteca, me sorprendes, Harry.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- dijo pronunciando con especial énfasis la última palabra.

-Tenemos un desafío que llevar a cabo, ¿recuerdas? Estaba recaudando información.

Harry trató de calmar el vórtice de sensaciones que lo estaban recorriendo en ese momento, y trató de concentrar su atención en el poema que les habían dado.

-¿Y has encontrado algo hasta el momento?

-Realmente no. No se que nos podría ayudar con ese poema, ¿¿qué se supone que tenemos que averiguar?¿quién es el autor? Es una pista muy vaga.

-No creo que tenga que ver con eso realmente. Más bien, yo diría que la clave no está en encontrar el autor, o alguna cita al poema, sino en el propio poema. Es un poco como tu poción "hiperódica", no había que buscar en los libros para hallar la poción, sino buscar en la poción para poder hallarla en los libros.-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Draco lo miró arqueando las cejas por la deducción del Gryffindor. El había pensado lo mismo, pero al examinar el poema, no había hallado sentido a sus palabras, a sus frases, por eso en ese momento estaba buscando en los libros.

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres toda una caja de sorpresas?-dijo Draco en tono divertido, mientras el Gryffindor se ruborizaba- No esperaba tanta lógica de tu parte, desde luego. He pensado lo mismo que tu, Harry, pero no le hallo sentido al poema, ¿¿podrías ilustrarme??

-No he pensado en ello todavía-dijo Harry, poniéndose más rojo todavía. Claro que Malfoy había pensado en eso, ¿¿cómo no?? Si algo había aprendido la última semana, era que Draco empleaba la lógica para todo, hasta para el más mínimo de los detalles.... que ingenuo había sido.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿podrías hacer algo útil?¿por qué no me ayudas a buscar?

-Porque es una perdida de tiempo, Malfoy, no algo útil. Todo lo que necesitamos está aquí-dijo señalando la hoja que Draco había apoyado en la estantería- solo nos falta deducir a donde nos quiere llevar.

-Oh, bueno, si realmente sabes tanto-dijo Draco sarcásticamente- ponte a ello, que yo seguiré buscando "inútilmente".

-Arg-dijo exasperado Harry- eres imposible-dio la vuelta y salió disparado de la biblioteca, sin decir una sola palabra más. No iba a permitir que Draco encontrara algo antes que él, le iba a demostrar que esta vez tenía razón él, es más, estaba seguro de ello...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de coger sus cosas en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se había dirigido hacia su lugar favorito en los terrenos de la escuela: El haya del lago. Con la brisa acariciando su cuerpo, y el penetrante calor del sol entrando por cada poro de su piel, se sentía completamente relajado, despejado... y decidió que era el momento perfecto para ponerse a pensar en el poema.

Realmente era muy vago, había mil cosas que pudieran significar esas líneas, pero una cosa era clara. Al menos una parte del poema tenía que dirigirlos hacia una parte del castillo o de los terrenos de la escuela, para empezar a buscar, pero ¿cuál?¿y a que lugar exactamente?...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llevaba cerca de dos horas apoyado en el haya. Había estado como hora y media intentando, infructuosamente deducir algo en el poema, pero había sentido la mente tan aturdida que se había recostado contra el haya, y en esos momentos se hallaba mirando hacia el castillo, como si fuera la más interesante de las construcciones. Llevaba así media hora, en la misma posición, con la vista perdida hacia el castillo, y a la vez el ceño fruncido, concentrado, atento... Una voz sonó a su lado:

-¿¿En que piensas, Harry?? ¿te han lanzado un hechizo aturdidor?

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos, pero de nuevo desvió su mirada hacia el castillo, sin decir nada.

-¿y bien?¿has deducido algo en tu querido poema o por fin me vas a dar la razón en que es inútil?

-Fíjate-dijo Harry señalando al castillo, como si no estuvieran manteniendo la misma conversación.

Draco frunció el ceño, miró hacia el castillo unos segundos y volvió su atención a Harry.

-¿qué tiene? Te he visto con esa expresión de concentración absoluta desde que salí del castillo hace diez minutos, ¿qué encuentras tan interesante allí?

-Fíjate en la fachada principal del colegio.

Nuevamente, Draco giró la cabeza hacia donde le indicaba Harry, con la perplejidad reflejada en sus ojos color plata, y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-Creo que he descifrado la primera parte del poema-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante girándose hacia Draco-yo tenía razón.

-¿cómo?¿qué quieres decir?¿qué es lo que has descubierto?-dijo Draco girándose a su vez hacia Harry. Quedaron cara a cara, ambos muy cerca, y Harry sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, y se apresuró a apartar la vista del Slytherin y volver a concentrarla en el castillo.

-Desde la fachada principal del castillo, ¿Cuántas torres se pueden observar? Si nos fijamos, nos damos cuenta de que se ven solamente cuatro-dijo en tono sereno, en contraparte con el remolino de sensaciones que sentía en su interior y el loco latir de su corazón- Cuatro torres, dos de ellas gemelas, y dos, un poco más altas, aunque de distintos tamaños. ¿recuerdas el poema?_ "Cuatro pilares base, Se originaron en construcción, Dos de naturaleza semejante, Dos más altos que el sol"_ El objeto está escondido en la torre donde se da adivinación. 

Draco lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, sin apartar ni un solo momento la vista del Gryffindor. ¿Las torres?¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

-¿Por qué deduces que es allí, y no en cualquiera de las otras?

-Por el poema-se apresuró a decir Harry, alzando el papel con el mismo- La torre que se ve más alta, es la de Astronomía, las dos que son iguales, son respectivamente las torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, la intermedia es la de Adivinación. El profesor no pondría el objeto en ninguna de las torres, dado que los estudiantes del resto de las casas no podrían entrar y no sería justo. Nos quedan dos torres, las dos torres más altas, pero el mismo poema descarta la de astronomía _"no cerca de las estrellas"_. Eso nos deja una única torre, la de Adivinación. Pero además, el poema nos incluye la frase _"sino dentro, en tu interior"_, que si no me equivoco, también es una pista. La profesora Trelawney siempre habla del "ojo interior", que ninguno ha descubierto todavía lo que es-esbozó una sonrisa- pero se supone que para poder adivinar, según ella, hay que mirar en nuestro interior, así que la torre que buscamos, sin ninguna duda es la de Adivinación.

Draco todavía lo miraba fijamente, con cierta sorpresa y asombro reflejado en sus ojos grises, aunque Harry todavía veía hacia el castillo.

-Impresionante, Harry.

-Como ves, yo llevaba razón, y tu no-dijo fingiendo una voz arrogante y girándose hacia el Slytherin- por una vez tu "fría lógica" no funcionó.

-Ciertamente-dijo Draco mirando como hipnotizado a Harry, dándole, aun sin decirlo claramente, la razón, declarando su derrota ante Harry.

Harry arqueó las cejas ante tal concesión, y miró fijamente a los ojos de Malfoy. Reflejaban todavía sorpresa, pero estaban oscuros, casi fantasmales, y no miraban a los ojos de Harry. Estaban fijos en algún punto por debajo de su nariz, como si estuviera deseando... besarlo. Estaban muy cerca, el corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, y se dio cuenta entonces de que también el estaba contemplando esos apetecibles labios del Slytherin, que lo tentaban en una muda invitación, que parecían pedir a gritos ser besados... Draco se mordió un labio al notar la atención del Gryffindor sobre ellos, provocándole para que se acercara y tomara posesión de lo que estaba deseando... Harry sintió como si su corazón desbocado fuera a salírsele del pecho... se estaba acercando a Draco, iba a besar esos labios rojos... Una voz en su mente gritó _"Vas a besar a Draco Malfoy, tu mayor enemigo"..._

Harry cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, todavía con el corazón a mil por hora. Aquello no estaba bien... había estado a punto de... definitivamente no estaba bien. Se giró hacia el otro lado y cogió las pocas cosas que se había llevado al lago, se levantó y salió corriendo sin volver la vista atrás... Odiaba salir huyendo, pero necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos... necesitaba hablar con Hermione, y sobre todo, necesitaba analizar lo que había estado a punto de pasar...

**_FIN DEL CAPI_**

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **como bien dices, Hermione es demasiado perspicaz, no se le iba a pasar el pequeño detalle del saludo, y mucho menos los cambios en su amigo, al que conoce desde hace seis años, jejejeje. Harry, ¿crees que tarde mucho en darse cuenta?¿se dará cuenta antes Draco? Se abren las apuestas, jejejejeje. En fin, aquí sigo en plena batalla con fan fiction. Esta tarde he tratado de volver a subir y me daba error seguido, menos mal que ahora he entrado y me ha dejado, que mal que anda esta pag, uff ¬¬ En fin, linda, grax por el review ;-)_

_**Amaly Malfoy, **jajajaja, cierto, el intento de Hermione no dio resultado, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo? jajajaja (si, yo sembrando más dudas, que mala soy xD) ¿ganarse a Draquito sin proponérselo?¿Cuando se ha propuesto algo Harry? jejejejeje, creo que ahí tienes la respuesta, ¿no? Besitos, y grax una vez más por tu reviews ;-)_

_**Murtilla, **no te preocupes por los errores, todos estamos batallando con ellos, uff, que la pag lleva unos dias que está para el arrastre, mamacita ¬¬... ¿El plan de Draco dará otra vuelta? jejejejeje, bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo calculador, este... no puedo decir nada!!! simplemente que esperes los siguientes capítulos, las respuestas saldrán a la luz ;D_

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **¿¿un Draco Malvado?? jajajajaja, me ha hecho gracia esto, ¿¿he dicho yo en algún momento que se volvería bueno?? jejejeje, soy perversa, soy Slytherin, recuerdalo, jajajajaja XDDDD En fin, grax por el review ;-)_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **para empezar, ¿tu crees que Draco obtenga su objetivo?¿Así de fácil?¿y si le resulta más dificil de lo que esperaba?¿seguro que querrá perderlo?¿o todo saldrá como el lo planea?¿Desechará a Harry después de "satisfacer su deseo"? jajajaja, al final te creo más dudas de las que tenías, ¿es que no se dar una respuesta concreta? jajajaja, probablemente no... ¬¬ Mi hermano, jejejejeje XD, lo tengo atado con correa y encerrado en el armario, a ver cuanto dura sonrisa maligna jejejejeje. Graxi nuevamente por tu review, lindaaaa_

_**Elisa Moony, **antes que nada, bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y que te vaya gustando también la pareja. A mi me pasó un poco lo mismo, y ahora no puedo separarlos ni verlos con otras personas, jejejejeje, lo que voy a sufrir con los libros de rowling, ains, jejejeje. Gracias por tu review ;-)_

_**Conacha, **a ti tb, bienvenida :D Me alegra que te guste el fic ¿romeo y julieta? jajajaja, me ha gustado esa comparación, si señor, jejejejeje, nunca me había puesto a pensarlo así :D Tienes razón, los dos chicos se ven muuuuuuuy buenos, jejeejje ñam. En fin, espero que te siga gustando el fic, y mil gracias por el review._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, please. _

_Besos_

_missi_


	12. Evaluando Sentimientos

_Hola, después de un (espero que corto) espacio de tiempo, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Nada más que decir, cada vez hay más dudas sin respuesta, ¿o la respuesta es demasiado obvia para verla? jejejeje. Espero que os guste._

**_Capítulo 12: Evaluando sentimientos_**

Draco miró como se alejaba con la cabeza gacha, huyendo de él lo más rápido que podía.

Se sentía... raro, extraño. Por una parte estaba enojado, desilusionado y con ganas de vengarse, por el otro, estaba complacido, incluso feliz por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, como un vórtice de sensaciones en su interior, y realmente no sabía cual de ellas pesaba más. Podía comprender perfectamente que Harry saliera huyendo en ese momento, lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry estaba confuso por lo que había estado a punto de pasar, probablemente no lo entendía, y la única manera que tenía para intentar aclararse un poco era huir, aunque sabía muy bien que por muy rápido que corriera no iba a poder dejar atrás lo que había sentido junto al haya. El también había tratado de huir en un principio, solo hasta aclararse un poco, curiosamente de ese mismo árbol.... Pero por mucho que Harry quisiera desaparecer, era inútil. La única forma de aclararse y superar lo que estaban sintiendo mutuamente era entregarse uno a otro. No le importaba si el Gryffindor no era capaz de conformarse con eso, si quería más que simplemente sexo. Él se aburriría una vez lo tuviera y podría volver a ser dueño de sus pensamientos, y quizás así, expulsar esa maldita sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando estaba con Harry...

Golpeó con un puño la hierba reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en ese momento.

Mierda. Comprendía a Harry, comprendía que huyera, claro que si, pero de igual manera estaba enojado con él. No era una persona paciente, que se conformara quedándose con las ganas de hacer algo, a la expectativa de ver lo que querían los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, exactamente cuando lo quería, y que Harry saliera huyendo había desbaratado sus planes... Y por otro lado estaba complacido de la reacción de Harry antes de que se fuese. Había visto deseo en sus ojos, lo deseaba, le había bastado una mirada a esos ojos esmeralda para comprender este hecho... la manera en que estaba devorando sus labios con la mirada...

Le había encantado seducirlo mordiéndose un labio de forma tentadora, incitándolo a que fuera él quien lo besara, quien se acercara, quien perdiese ese mudo duelo entre los dos, entregando su voluntad... Y estaba seguro de que así sería, de que no iba a poder resistir el momento....

Pero se apartó, huyó, dejándolo con la miel en los labios... Ciertamente, la próxima vez no le daría esa oportunidad, no cometería dos veces el mismo error. Ahora sabía que el Gryffindor también lo deseaba, y la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente no habría vacilación, esta vez no... Harry se iba a enterar de quien era verdaderamente Draco Malfoy...

Con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era la segunda vez en dos días que salía huyendo de Draco. Estaba mostrando su debilidad, y podía darse perfecta cuenta de este hecho. Nunca, en sus siete años en Hogwarts, había escapado del rubio Slytherin, ni aun cuando sabía que tenía todas las de perder... y podía darse cuenta de que ahora que huía no tenía prácticamente nada que perder, sino mucho que ganar, y este hecho era más perturbante todavía. ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!!¡Había estado a punto de besar a su mayor enemigo! El mismo que había comenzad a conocer, a apreciar... a querer...¡¡NO!! Dios, estaba tan confuso... ¿Por qué había sentido ese impulso? Esa.... sensación, ese hormigueo incesante en su estómago, ese latir apresurado de su corazón, su respiración acelerada... todo... ¿Por qué?¿Y porqué con Draco? Eso no estaba bien, no podía estar bien, sin embargo, ¿Porqué una parte de su ser se arrepentía de haber huido del haya y acabar lo que había estado a punto de empezar?¿Por qué ese impulso de volver atrás sus pasos y conseguir lo que... anhelaba? Arg, no le gustaba el hecho de no saber que esperar, de no saber lo que estaba sintiendo y porqué lo estaba sintiendo...

En su apresurada carrera, no se dio cuenta de que una persona salía también a paso ligero de un aula a su derecha, y tropezó estrepitosamente con ella, cayendo los dos al suelo.

_¡¡Genia!!l, verdaderamente Genial_-pensó sarcástico-_y recién estaba comenzando el día..._

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes buen aspecto-dijo una voz a su derecha, al tiempo que levantaba la vista.

-Hermione, ¡gracias a Merlín!, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo-¿Dónde estabas?

-Investigando para el desafío. ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada, mientras fruncía el entrecejo al ver la cara pálida y los ojos asustados de Harry.

-Ven-cogió la mano de Hermione y la dirigió a paso ligero hacia un aula vacía que había al final del pasillo. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, se dirigió hacia su amiga- ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre Malfoy?

-¿Sobre Malfoy?-preguntó extrañada-¿A que te refieres?

-Ayer, cuando me paraste en el pasillo antes de ir a comer, me estuviste preguntando sobre Malfoy, y me dijiste que me alejara de él, ¿por qué lo hiciste?¿qué es lo que sabes, Herm? No me mientas.

-Oh, Harry, no te mentiría, y lo sabes.

-Pues bien, dime, ¿por qué me dijiste eso?

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó perspicaz la chica.

-HERMIONE, no me contestes con otra pregunta, sabes que odio eso, ya nos llega con Dumbledore. Dime por que me dijiste eso, ¿qué es lo que has averiguado?¿y por que dijiste que "no me dejara llevar"?

Hermione lo observó pensativa unos instantes, evaluando lo que podría decirle a su amigo. Era evidente que había pasado algo entre ellos, y sabía que sus palabras le dolerían a su amigo. Quizás había pasado lo que había temido en los últimos días...

-Bueno...-hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras-Malfoy,... este.... Vosotros, ya no sois enemigos, quiero decir, ya no os odiáis, ¿verdad?

Harry pensó un instante en ello. Era lo que le había rondado por la cabeza en los últimos días. No podía recordar como solía odiar a Malfoy antes, y parecía que Hermione se había dado perfecta cuenta de este hecho. Pero a la vez, no sabía si ese odio se había disipado también en su compañero de equipo, o si el cambio se había producido solamente en él.

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó.

-Harry, tu sabes por que lo digo-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿o acaso me vas a decir que en realidad lo odias?-Harry bajó la vista la suelo, en un mudo asentimiento, dándole la razón a Hermione.

-Yo no lo odio, ya no, pero él...

-El tampoco te odia, Harry. Pude verlo en su mirada. Es evidente que los sentimientos de ambos han cambiado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry-dijo Hermione exasperada- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?¿de cómo se te iluminan los ojos al hablar de él o cuando sabes que vas a verlo?¿de cómo lo has saludado en clase en lugar de ignorarlo? Puedes mentirme a mí, pero no te mientas a ti mismo.

-Yo no me...-suspiró- no se lo que siento por él ahora...

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó tratando de profundizar en sus ojos verde jade-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que en realidad si lo sabes, o lo intuyes, por lo menos, pero tratas de ocultártelo a ti mismo. Harry, solo tu puedes saber lo que estás sintiendo por él, escucha a tu corazón, está hablando a gritos, no trates más de acallar su voz.

Harry la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía lo que quería decir pero... no... no estaba preparado.

-Arg, Hermione-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- No se, estoy tan.... tan confundido...no se que pensar... no se que estoy sintiendo...

A Hermione le dio pena su amigo. Se veía tan desvalido, tan desamparado...

-¿Por qué estas dudas ahora? Ayer cuanto te hable, cualquiera diría que no sabías a lo que me estaba refiriendo, que no estabas prestando atención, ¿por qué ese repentino interés?

Harry volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a Hermione. Sabía que en ella podía confiar, que podía contarle lo que había estado a punto de pasar...

-Yo... Draco, quiero decir, Malfoy.... casi... casi lo beso-bajó nuevamente su vista, esperando la reacción de Hermione, esperando sus gritos, esperando la reprimenda, pero esta nunca llegó. Volvió a mirarla, y vio comprensión en sus ojos, no horror, como había previsto.

-Puedo entenderlo-dijo con voz calmada, aunque bastante seria- En cierto modo me esperaba algo así. Pero ten cuidado, Harry. Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito ahora. No te fíes de Malfoy, no te dejes llevar. Ciertamente el te desea, pero estoy segura que no eres más que un capricho para él, una de tantas cosas que quiere tener, hasta que la consigue, entonces pierde todo su valor, y en este momento, tiene el poder que siempre buscó de hacerte daño, mucho daño. Ten cuidado.

-Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?-dijo pasándose en un gesto impaciente la mano por la cabeza-No puedo alejarme de él como sugeriste ayer, estamos obligados a trabajar juntos.

Estaba desesperado, parecía un perrito abandonado y confundido, no soportaba verlo así. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, tratando de darle consuelo.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado, Harry. No me gustaría que te hiciera daño. Ahora que sabes lo que sientes- Harry le echó una mirada enojado-oh, bueno, no me mires así. Ya sabes que estás sintiendo algo más que "simpatía", trata de averiguar que es lo que siente realmente él.-Se separó de Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula. Sonrió-¿sabes? Es curioso que los dos grandes enemigos de Hogwarts hayan acabado así... Realmente no te merece- y todavía con una sonrisa en la boca salió del aula.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de contar Harry. Había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy, ¡¡Harry!!, el mismo Harry que solo había besado a una persona en su vida, y para eso, porque fue Cho la que lo besó, y no viceversa. Bien pensado, era hasta gracioso el hecho de que Harry se hubiese enamorado de Malfoy, precisamente de su enemigo jurado en Hogwarts.... Le preocupaba que el rubio Slytherin le hiciese daño a Harry, el era su amigo, y no le gustaba verlo sufrir, ya bastante tenía con haber perdido a su familia, a Sirius, con tener que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso...., pero quizás.... quizás no fuese simplemente deseo lo que había visto en los ojos de Malfoy... Desde luego, si había algo más, ni el mismo Draco estaba enterado de ello...

Otra sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios.

Pensándolo bien, hacían muy buena pareja....

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry no tenía hambre, así que se dirigió hacia la sala común. Hermione tenía razón, sentía algo más que simple "amistad" hacia Draco, mucho más... ¿Realmente estaría... estaría...?¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación...?

Cuando ya iba a llegar a la sala común, decidió cambiar de dirección, tomando las escaleras que estaban más cerca hacia la torre de Astronomía. Por alguna razón, ese lugar le daba más paz, hacía que pudiese pensar mejor... ¿¿A quien quería engañar?? Le gustaba ese lugar porque había estado ahí con Draco, porque había sentido ahí por primera vez esa... "cosa" tan intensa que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, que hacía que se le nublaran los pensamientos. Ahí fue consciente por primera vez de que algo había cambiado entre el y Draco...

Entró en la estancia, miró alrededor, y enseguida localizó el caldero con la poción, que todavía se cocía muy lentamente. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, observándola, exactamente en el lugar en el que había encontrado a Draco sentado al regresar de Hosmeade. Se sentía bien allí...

Arg, ¿por qué? Esa era la pregunta que más se había repetido en los últimos días. Su cabeza estaba llena de porques, y no alcanzaba a responder ni a la mitad de ellos. Quería... quería aclarar lo que sentía, aunque intuía que esa aclaración no le iba a traer precisamente alivio o consuelo, sino más bien lo contrario...

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que otra persona había entrado en la habitación hasta que oyó su voz:

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí... Harry.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Elisa Moony, **¿¿El beso?? jajajajajaja, bueno, de momento va a haber que esperar un poco, ¿¿mucho? mmmm, me niego a contestar a eso, ya se verá, jejejejeje, ¿quien entraría en la torre? jejejejejeje. Grax por el review ;-)_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **bueno, no actualicé tan rápido esta vez como la anterior, pero milagrosamente no fue culpa de mi hermano (está bien atado en el armario mirada sádica jajajajaja. ) sino por problemas de tiempo míos, pero bueno, espero tampoco haberme tardado tanto. ¿Harry enfrentando a Draquito? jajajajajajajaja, ¿tu crees? pobre chico, nunca va a cambiar ¬¬ ¿o si? jejejejeje. Una vez más, gracias por tu review linda :D_

_**Murtilla, **si, la razón de Harry, la razón que es mala, jejejejeje. Bueno, el plan de Draco parece que va adelante, ¿como el espera? mmm, quizás si... o quizás no, jejejeje, váis a tener que esperar para leerlo (no mucho, lo prometo ) Y Hermione... bueno, ella parece que se entera más que ellos dos juntos, pero es que... uno que es demasiado "inocente" y el otro demasiado "experimentado" pero no en lo que tendría que ser... ¬¬ jajajajajaja, ¿quien se dará cuenta antes? La gran incognita, jejejeje, Se aceptan apuestas ;-) Grax por el review._

_**Conacha, **jajajajajajjaja, si, el pobre Harry no se da ni cuenta (comparto la opinión, yo también me lo comería a besos, ñam, ese Draquito, ains... suspiro jejejejeje ) pero tampoco es que Draco sea muy despierto en ciertas "cosas" jajajajajaj, vamos que vaya par ¬¬ Espero que te siga gustando, y gracias por el review._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **bueno, Harry no tiene lógica (un poco si, jejejeje ) tiene suerte e intuición, el de la lógica es Draco, jejejeje, aunque bueno, todo se pega, jejejeje. ¿que sería la vida sin un malvado Draco? jajajajajaja, ya se verá si es tan malvado como parece o realmente no, jejejeje. Grax por tu review._

_**Silvia, **me alegro que te guste el fic, no suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar, no más allá de una semana, pero ya te digo que suele ser menos tiempo. Gracias por el review._

_**Alohooooooooo!!!!, **no me esperaba tu mensaje María (ninguno de los dos, lo que me he reido esta tarde con el otro, jejejeje ) Se bien lo que te encantan Harry y Draco, ya sean míos o no (pero ya sabes que la foto es mía, dado que es de MI Tom, jejejeje ) Eso digo, yo, ¿¿quien será la culpable de que no me decida?? jajajajaja, con lo feliz que estaba yo hace unos meses con mi pareja favorita Harry-Ginny, y ahora, ains... suspiro ¿¿que me has hecho?? jajajajajajajaja. Bueno, de la actualización de aquí, ya sabes, más o menos dos-tres días, ahora de la otra, ni te puedo decir, porque sabes que no lo tengo escrito todavía, pero en fin, que solo te falta leer el epílogo, así que no te quejes. Mil grax por tus reviews, TODOS ellos, siempre consigues hacerme reir, jejejejeje. Besos_

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_missi_


	13. En la torre

_Hola de nuevooooo!!!!!!! que prontito estoy de vuelta ¿no? Bueno, este es uno de mís capítulos favoritos del fic, espero que también os guste. Corto pero intenso;-) Besos._

**_Capítulo 13: En la torre_**

Malfoy estaba ante él, con su túnica abierta por el calor, mirándolo con la cabeza un poco ladeada y una sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios, con mezcla de sorpresa y placer en sus ojos color plata al ver que era él, Harry, el que estaba en el suelo, justo en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición que había adoptado el Slytherin una semana atrás. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante, para luego regresar más furioso que nunca en un palpitar rápido y eterno, como si se encontrase al final de una carrera de varias horas. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, tan siquiera de moverse o emitir algún sonido.

Draco dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin perder ni un solo instante el contacto con los ojos de Harry. Ciertamente no había esperado tener al Gryffindor delante tan pronto, después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar esa mañana, y le había sorprendido el hecho de que estuviera en la torre de Astronomía, junto a la poción... Parecía casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si hubiese sabido que él iría allí tras la comida, pero este hecho quedó descartado tan pronto como miró sus ojos esmeralda. Reflejaban sorpresa... y temor. Tenía las cejas arqueadas por el asombro, y, ciertamente, parecía incapaz de moverse...

Era la oportunidad perfecta, los dos solos, en un cuarto apartado, él obstruyendo la única salida de la habitación, impidiéndole la huída, y con un Harry delante sin saber que decir o hacer...

-¿Te has quedado mudo al ver mi maravillosa presencia divina?

Harry pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y girando su vista hacia un punto cualquiera del cuarto, que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar, ya que su atención, sus sentidos, seguían centrados en el chico que estaba a escasos dos metros de él.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, ¿Ves ese caldero que hay a tus pies? Resulta que contiene una poción, no se si has oído hablar de ella, ¿te suena "poción hiperódica"? Mi compañero de equipo se estaba encargando de la parte teórica del desafío, y a mí me tocó la parte práctica. Así que de vez en cuando me paso por aquí para fingir que estoy haciendo algo, pero noooo, en realidad no hago nunca nada.... oh, espera, ¿Ese no eras tu?- Dijo esbozando otra sonrisa arrogante mientras se acercaba lentamente a su presa-¿Qué voy a hacer aquí, Harry? Me sigue sorprendiendo tu "elevada" capacidad de deducción.

-Oh, cállate- dijo Harry molesto, dándose cuenta de que su "enemigo" estaba cada vez más cerca.

Necesitaba escapar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle el gusto a Malfoy de saber que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, que le daba "miedo" el estar con él a solas... oh, ¿a quien quería engañar? Sus pies parecían clavados al suelo, incapaces de moverse, y una parte de su mente parecía tener vida propia, mostrándole las imágenes que lo habían atormentado en los últimos días: Draco besándolo apasionadamente, Draco desnudándolo, Draco haciéndole el amor...

Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar inútilmente esas imágenes de sus pensamientos, pero la presencia cada vez más cercana del Slytherin parecía hacer imposible esta misión...

Su voz volvió a sonar sacándolo de su lucha interior por querer alejar esos pensamientos y a la vez hacerlos realidad...

-La pregunta más bien sería, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Estaba ya a solo un metro de distancia. Caminaba con gesto casual, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Harry, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y la cabeza alta, con genuina arrogancia.

-Necesitaba pensar, y se me ocurrió que este sería un lugar tranquilo, pero ya me iba- dijo apartándose de la poción y pasando por un lado de Draco en dirección a la puerta, pero cuando pasó por su lado, Draco alargó una mano, agarrándolo del brazo, impidiéndole la huída.

Harry se volteó con sorpresa ante esta reacción del Slytherin, y lo miró por un momento a esos ojos color plata que parecían ser capaces de hacerle perder su voluntad, de hacerle perder el control de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones, de su cuerpo...

-¿qué tenías que pensar para tener la necesidad de estar solo?

-No te incumbe- dijo rápidamente. Draco dio un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia. Harry intentó retroceder, pero se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía espacio. Con un paso atrás, su espalda quedó apoyada en la pared, y por delante, entre él y la puerta, estaba Draco. ¡¡Estaba atrapado!! Y lo que era peor, estaba asustado. Su cuerpo, por alguna razón, había comenzado a temblar...

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Draco con su voz arrogante y sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera ni por un momento de sus labios- ¿Estás seguro de que no me incumbe?

Harry no contestó. La cercanía se estaba haciendo insoportable y parecía incapaz de articular palabra. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que Draco ya no lo tenía cogido del brazo. Sus manos habían vuelto a su espalda y era ¿libre? de poder irse, pero sus piernas no se movían.

Draco dio un paso más, casi pegando su cuerpo al de Harry, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Le encantaba la forma de reaccionar de Harry, su inocencia, y aunque estaba deseando tomar posesión de esa boca que había deseado tanto, se estaba controlando. Quería que fuera Harry el que finalmente lo besara, el que se entregara, el que perdiera la batalla y ofreciera su voluntad. Quería ser el dueño, que se diera cuenta de que las cosas se darían solo cuando el quisiese y como quisiera.

Lo miró a los ojos. Había confusión en ello. Había deseo, ciertamente, pero había algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar....

El moreno lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó su mirada hacia sus labios. Su sonrisa se apagó poco a poco y volvió a morderse un labio, casi inconscientemente esta vez, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía...

Harry no se movió, solo siguió observando como Draco hundía sus dientes en su labio inferior, con infinita sensualidad, atrayéndolo, ... Súbitamente sintió sus labios secos, y su lengua se deslizó juguetona a través de ellos...

Eso era mucho más de lo que el mismo Draco podía aguantar, ¿quién estaba seduciendo a quien? Se encontró acercándose lentamente hacia Harry y por fin juntó sus labios con los del moreno...

Un suave roce a penas, pero cargado de infinitas sensaciones. Cerró sus ojos, entregándose más al toque. Sus labios era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con Harry, pero no necesitaba más contacto para sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse, hasta el último poro de su piel...

Recorrió con su lengua los labios de su compañero, hasta que Harry cedió y abrió su boca, profundizando el beso... El toque de sus lenguas fue pura electricidad, y no pudo resistirlo más. Sus brazos abandonaron su espalda y se aferraron a ambos lados de la cara de Harry, impidiendo que perdiera el contacto... Se entregó al beso con pasión, como si fuese una necesidad. Necesitaba sentir a Harry, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, sus besos... llevaba necesitándolo muchos días ya... casi ni se podía creer que estuviera besando al objeto de su deseo...

En algún punto su mente dejó de emitir pensamientos conscientes y se concentró solo en lo que estaba sintiendo, abandonándose al contacto...

Harry no supo reaccionar durante unos instantes, exactamente hasta que sintió la lengua de Draco recorrer sus labios, entonces hizo lo más natural del mundo: abrió su boca profundizando el beso, dejando las sensaciones fluir por su cuerpo, conectando con cada nervio de su ser, y por primera vez en muchos días se sintió completo, como si eso que le había estado faltando, ese vacío en su interior, fuese llenado por fin...

Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sintió como las manos de Draco apresaban su cara, y un suspiro involuntario se escapó de sus labios... Se entregó al beso, dejando de pensar si eso era correcto, si estaba bien, solo sintiendo, saboreando esa boca que tanto había anhelado aun sin saberlo...

Cuando por fin se separaron, Harry volvió un poco a la realidad. ¡¡Se acababa de besar con Draco!!¡¡Con su mayor enemigo después de Voldemort!!... y le había gustado... No sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento, simplemente mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo, con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, y un hormigueo en sus labios, todavía sintiendo ese beso febril del que había sido victima un instante atrás... o verdugo.

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar su respiración. Nunca, nunca había dado un beso así, sentido ese ardiente deseo, y a la vez esa paz interior de saber que estás completo, que ya no estás solo... Y ahora, que el beso se había roto, se sentía vulnerable, expuesto...

Cerró sus ojos intentando serenarse, y cuando los volvió a abrir se fijó por primera vez en Harry desde que se habían separado. Era evidente que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ahora, que no tenía mucha experiencia en la materia, y eso, por alguna razón, lo complacía...

Sonrió, no su sonrisa arrogante y fría, sino una sonrisa llena de ternura, como si estuviese observando un frágil osito de peluche. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

-No pensarás volver a huir, ¿verdad?

A Harry lo pilló desprevenido este comentario. Levantó la cabeza inconscientemente hacia el rubio y se ruborizó todavía más. Era tan predecible... –pensó Draco.

Decidió que no sería prudente volver a besarlo, a pesar de que lo estaba deseando. Era evidente que Harry no estaba preparado para más emociones ese día... ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por Harry? No, no le importaba, simplemente era demasiado pronto... ¿Demasiado pronto? Arg, estaba pensando tonterías, así que decidió cambiar de tema:

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo?

-¿Perdón?-dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Me refiero al desafío-dijo Draco con una sonrisa ante la reacción de Harry- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a la torre de Adivinación?

-Ah, eso...- Cuando parecía que era imposible poder estar más rojo, su cuerpo lo sorprende, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran casi literalmente- Me parece que sería prudente ir mañana por la mañana. El sol debe de estar en su "esplendor" para que podamos seguir seducien.. deduciendo el poema. Eso nos sitúa entre las doce y las dos de la tarde, cuando el sol esté en su cenit.

-Muy bien, mañana por la mañana, ¿sobre las once?- Harry asintió mientras Draco se dirigía hacia la puerta- Nos vemos allí- y diciendo esto abandonó la estancia.

El cuerpo de Harry que hasta el momento había estado en tensión, se relajó, y se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

¿¿qué había hecho?? Había besado a Draco... o bueno, Draco lo había besado a él y él había respondido... y había disfrutado ese beso como nunca. Realmente solo había besado a una persona antes, a Cho, y una sola vez, pero nada que ver con ese beso... Oh, Dios, ahora lo entendía todo, todo tenía sentido. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir Hermione...

"_escucha a tu corazón, está hablando a gritos, no trates más de acallar su voz."_

Solo había una verdad innegable ya... Amaba a su enemigo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Draco estaba furioso consigo mismo. Había sido el finalmente el que había accedido, el que había besado a Harry al no poder resistir más la tortura que él mismo se estaba imponiendo. No había soportado un solo instante más y se había abalanzado sobre esa boca inocente, que le devolvió el más apasionado beso que hubiese dado en su vida... Era increíble que un solo beso le hubiese hecho sentir tantas y tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones nuevas, cuando creía que ya no le quedaba nada por descubrir...

Cerró los ojos y suspiró...

¿¿Por qué no se había podido controlar?? El siempre tenía el control, siempre, sin embargo... arg... Una parte de si mismo estaba satisfecha porque por fin se había hecho realidad una de las cosas que tanto anhelaba, pero la otra estaba asustada... Se acababa de dar cuenta de que Harry tenía poder sobre él, mucho más poder del que habría imaginado, y esa sensación, esa certeza, lo estaba atormentado...

¡Maldición! Ahora necesitaba una ducha fría... Esto no podía seguir así... Quizás después de una buena siesta, volvería a controlar sus emociones...

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **jejejeje, perdona por haberlo dejado ahí, pero no me he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¿o si? jejejeje, ¿que tal el capi? bueno, ya se que es corto, pero es intenso, ¿o no? Ains, quien pudiera ser Harry suspiro ´¬´ Al final Harry, con un poco (un mucho) de ayuda de Hermione, ha descubierto lo que siente, él antes que Malfoy, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? jejejejeje ¿Que hará ahora Harry?¿quieres verlo sufrir? jajajajajaja, todo se andará mirada perversa Graxes por el review._

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **bueno, lo del cazador cazado... mmmm todo se andará. Por el momento, Harry ya sabe lo que siente, mientras que Malfoy sigue creyendo que es "deseo" ¿será que sólo es deseo? jajajajaja. Bueno, de momento aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos para ver lo que pasa (eso si, no demasiados ) así que de todo puede pasar, jejejeje. Gracias por el review._

_**Elisa Moony, **siento que el capítulo haya terminado ahí, pero ya he actualizado. ¿tu también sufres de ansiedad? si, a mi me pasa igual con los fics, jejejejejejeje, bueno, procuraré subir seguido, ¿oki? Espero que te gustara este capítulo. Grax por el review ;-)_

_**Murtilla, **wow, premio al canto, jejejeje. Has acertado, Harry descubrió sus sentimientos antes que Draco, ¿cuanto tardará Draco en descubrir lo que siente?¿Y quien se declarará? Se abren las apuestas (jajajaja, esto parece una subasta ¬¬ ) Bueno, como he dicho, no me he tardado mucho en subir, así que disfruta este capítulo que hasta dentro de un mes no hay más (nooooo, antes de que me tires nada, que es broma, es broooomaaaaaaaaaa ). Me ha gustado lo de la música de las trompetas, jajajajaja, al ver lo del Boom ya pensé que me estabas hablando de Bisbal (un cantante) y ya me iba a poner mala (es que no lo aguanto ¬¬ ), menos mal que eran trompetas, jajajajaja. Gracias de nuevo por tu review :D_

_**Conacha, **si, pobrecito, si no llega a ser por Hermione, jajajajaja, daría el año 3000 y seguiría igual, jajajajaja Yo soy de la misma opinión, ains, que linda pareja que hacen, si dan ganas de meterse en medio (ups, ya empiezo con los sandwitches, ¿se nota que tengo hambre? .... no he dicho nada ¬¬ ). En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, y graxes por el review._

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **siento que haya sido corto el otro capi, y como verás, este también es corto, pero como he dicho, Intenso, ¿o no? jejejeje. El problema de mi hermano, por el momento solucionado (por el momento, en cualquier momento logra soltarse de las cuerdas y me echa un Avada ¬¬ ) Bueno, a ver si no me tardo en subir la proxima vez. Gracias por el review linda, espero que este también te gustara._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, please._

_Besos_

_missi_


	14. Siguiendo los rayos del sol

_Bueno, aquí un nuevo capi. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero al final no me dio tiempo... Hay cierta escena aquí que... bueno, mejor no digo nada. A disfrutar. Besos._

_**Capítulo 14: Siguiendo los rayos del sol**_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con la sensación de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. No podía olvidar el beso que había compartido con Draco, ese beso mucho más mágico y a la vez más real que en cualquiera de sus fantasías... Su vello se erizaba solo con recordar el tacto suave de esos labios rojos que había deseado tanto en los últimos días...

La sensación angustiosa en su estómago que había sentido al no saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo, todavía no lo había abandonado. Ciertamente ahora sabía lo que sentía por Malfoy, que era lo que había cambiado en la última semana, pero no sabía lo que sentía él. Lo deseaba, si, ¿Pero cuanto podría durar ese deseo? ¿un par de días?¿una semana? Hasta que se cansara de su nuevo pasatiempo y decidiera buscarse algo mejor que hacer, entonces lo dejaría sumido en sus sentimientos, sabiendo que no puede esperar más de él...

Draco no perdería nada, por el contrario, Harry, lo perdería todo... Hermione tenía razón, no podía volver a dejarse llevar, no podía entregarse más a ese amor ficticio, porque una vez se acabara, le destrozaría el alma... y seguramente Malfoy no guardaría ningún tipo de remordimiento...

¿Pero y si no era solamente deseo?¿Y si había algo más? _"Harry, no trates de engañarte a ti mismo, ¿cuándo ha sentido Malfoy amor? La respuesta es sencilla: Nunca. Alguien que no tiene corazón no es capaz de sentir amor, y Draco ha demostrado infinitas veces carecer de ese órgano tan fundamental para la vida" _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Suspiró. Sería realmente una tortura tener que trabajar con él como simples "compañeros", sobre todo si el Slytherin volvía a intentar besarlo... no creía que fuese capaz de resistirlo...

Se vistió y bajó a la sala común, donde encontró a una Hermione inmersa en un grueso volumen de "Historia de la arquitectura mágica antigua". Al notar su presencia, levantó la vista.

-Buenos días, Harry-dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, Herm-se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, ella concentrada en su libro y Harry mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación, con la vista perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos... Todavía faltaba media hora para las once, hora en la que se tendría que encontrar con Draco, hora de su juicio final...

-Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?- La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Llevaba observándolo atentamente unos minutos, y podía darse perfecta cuenta de que algo había cambiado desde ayer. Algo en el semblante de su amigo era distinto, algo le preocupaba, y ese "algo" solo podía tener un nombre: Draco malfoy.

Harry la miró con asombro y seguidamente sonrió:

-Tu siempre tan perceptiva, Herm. ¿es que nunca se te escapa nada?

Hermione rió ante el comentario de Harry y añadió:

-¿No será que eres demasiado transparente, en lugar de ser yo muy perceptiva?¿ Quizás es que te conozco demasiado bien?¿Mezcla de ambas?-volvió a ponerse un poco más seria y preguntó-¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy?

-No... Bueno, si. El me... bueno, me besó.

-¿te besó?¿Y tu le dejaste?

-Me pilló desprevenido, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No pude reaccionar...

-¿sabes? Lo encuentro difícil de creer. Me apuesto mi nota de transformaciones a que tu lengua si reaccionó, y muy bien-dijo Hermione medio divertida, medio en tono de reproche. Harry miró hacia otra parte, como quien no quiere la cosa, sin responder directamente- Harry, ¿no te dije que no te dejaras llevar? Ahh-suspiró- sabía que no serías capaz.

-No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

-Harry, no hagas promesas que no seas capaz de cumplir- Hermione sonrió y entrecerró los ojos- ¿qué hizo Malfoy?

-¿De veras crees necesario que te diga lo que hizo?-preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-No me refería a eso, Harry, ¡¡Por Merlín!! No quiero detalles, gracias. Me refería a que hizo después de besarte, ¿cómo reaccionó?

-mmm. No recuerdo bien, yo estaba mirando al suelo-dijo sonrojándose- cuando lo miré, diría que parecía algo... confundido,... y enojado.

-¿Enojado contigo?¿por qué respondiste al beso?

-No, o eso creo. Después me habló con normalidad. Diría que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Hermione no respondió. ¿enojado consigo mismo?¿Confundido? Eso resultaba... interesante, muy interesante... Quizás no se había equivocado al pensar que había algo más que simplemente deseo... ¿Amor? No, no lo creo, no veo a Malfoy una persona capaz de amar... quizás porque no ha amado nunca... Pero era obvio que ni el mismo Malfoy era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba confundido, y si Malfoy, que siempre tenía sus emociones bajo control, no era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo, solo podía significar una cosa: que esa emoción, ese sentimiento, era nuevo para él, que nunca antes lo había sentido...

Quizás todavía había esperanzas...

Volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Harry, y se dio cuenta de algo, que todavía no había advertido:

-Harry, dices que no volverá a pasar, que te controlarás... ¿Ahora si sabes que hay que controlar?-sonrió- ya sabes lo que sientes, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry se volvió a sonrojar (N/A: Este chico no tiene remedio ¬¬ ) y asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de añadir:

-Herm, no le digas nada a Ron, ¿si?

-¿Quieres que estalle una guerra campal?¿qué se desate el león de Gryffindor? Por supuesto que no le diré nada, no estoy tan loca... Pero no pensarás ocultárselo siempre, ¿verdad? El es tu amigo...

-No creo que halla nada que ocultar. Malfoy se cansará en un día o dos, nada volverá a pasar entre nosotros, todo se acabará...- dijo abatido.

"_yo no estaría tan segura" _pensó Hermione para si, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Simplemente añadió:

-Ron tiene derecho a saber de igual modo. No creo que vea nada raro en que te gusten lo chicos, será simplemente el hecho de que en este caso es Malfoy el "elegido", el mismo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegamos a la escuela.

-Ya se lo diré-dijo Harry levantándose-Debo irme, he quedado.

-Suerte-dijo Hermione mientras Harry se alejaba- Nos vemos después.

Harry hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió de la sala común.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando hubo llegado al descansillo que hay justo bajo la trampilla de Trelawney, vio que Draco ya se encontraba allí, apoyado sobre un hombro, contra el marco de la única ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la luz del sol bañado sus delicados rasgos en la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, mientras la otra mitad permanecía en sombras. Realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo, demasiado bonito para ser real... Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar su súbito aturdimiento. Estaba nervioso, y no sabía como actuar después de lo sucedido... Decidió que lo mejor era fingir que nada había pasado, así que se acercó a el y le dijo:

-¿Tu a que hora sueles llegar a los sitios? Es enojoso encontrarte siempre esperando-dijo medio en broma, haciendo como que no recordaba lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

-Hay una cosa que se llama "puntualidad"-dijo el Slytherin sonriendo. Ese gesto se estaba haciendo asiduo en su cara cada vez que era Harry el receptor de sus palabras. Era extraño ver un gesto tan humano, tan natural en alguien como Draco, que siempre controlaba sus gestos y emociones...

-Una cosa es ser puntual. Yo suelo llegar a la hora, pero tu siempre estás aquí-dijo fingiendo enojo. EL otro chico siguió sonriendo, así que Harry añadió- ¿Hay algún indicio del objeto?

-Nada, no se que es lo que podemos esperar.

Harry miró alrededor. Lo único que había eran dos cuadros vacíos, colgados y dos tapices, uno a cada lado de la torre. Ahí no había nada....

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda y cabeza contra la pared y suspiró. Draco lo imitó y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Era una sensación muy agradable, en compañía, sin estar solos, pero en armonioso silencio, como si no fuesen necesarias las palabras entre ellos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sobre las doce y media, ambos ya comenzaban a estar cansados de estar allí, sin hacer nada, solo hablando ocasionalmente y manteniendo periodos de gran silencio.

Draco también parecía haber olvidado lo que había pasado el día anterior en la torre de astronomía. Actuaba de igual forma que había actuado la semana anterior, con naturalidad y arrogancia, sin una sola mención... quizás ya se comenzaba a olvidar de su "capricho"...

-oh, esto es absurdo. Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí arriba –dijo Draco exasperado. Llevaba los últimos cinco minutos paseando alrededor de la torre con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor para no "perder el tiempo"?-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Draco no contestó, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió caminando como si nada. Harry miró al techo con exasperación. El también comenzaba a estar cansado, pero los comentarios sarcásticos del Slytherin no estaban ayudando nada. Cuando volvió a bajar la vista observó algo en lo que no había reparado hasta el momento. Parecía como si uno de los tapices que había en la estancia tuviera un agujero pequeño, de unos cinco centímetros, porque súbitamente la luz pasaba a través de él. Lo observó durante un rato, hasta que se levantó del suelo y finalmente se acercó al tapiz. Cuando estuvo a tan solo medio metro, se dio cuenta de que el tapiz no tenía ningún agujero, ni siquiera podía ver la luz que había visto unos instantes antes desde el suelo. Seguramente sería un reflejo... ¡un momento!, ¿desde cuando los tapices son reflectantes? Caminó hacia atrás, observando el tapiz, y cuando estaba a más de un metro, volvió a ver la luz. Se filtraba a través de un agujero que tenía que haber detrás del tapiz, y por su apariencia, daba la impresión de que había un hueco entre la pared y el tapiz. Sonrió. Si no estaba muy equivocado, acababa de descubrir como conseguir el objeto.

-¿se puede saber que tanto miras?-dijo Draco unos pasos a su derecha. Llevaba observándolo desde que se había levantado del suelo, y le parecía un tanto extraña la actitud de Harry. La última media hora había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la torre porque no soportaba cerca su presencia, no sin lanzarse a devorar esa boca, ese cuello, ese cuerpo... Si es que aunque tratara de evitarlo por todos los medios, solo podía estar pendiente de Harry... y eso lo enojaba.

Harry lo miró todavía sonriendo, se acercó al tapiz y lo separó de la pared. Detrás había un hueco muy estrecho, por el que cogía una persona de perfil, más o menos, y por lo que Harry pudo observar, había unas escaleras que bajaban hacia alguna parte del castillo. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que entre las paredes de la torre hubiese escaleras....

-Creo que he descubierto por donde tenemos que ir.

Draco miró al hueco asombrado y después a Harry.

-¿Cómo has descubierto ese pasadizo?

-Por esto-dijo Harry señalando un pequeño agujero que había en la parte superior del muro exterior de la torre, a través del cual se filtraban los rayos de sol. Era aun más pequeño de lo que Harry había supuesto, era obvio que el rayo se veía aumentado al chocar contra el tapiz- El sol se cuela a través de este agujero y al chocar contra el tapiz que tiene delante lo transparenta, haciendo ver que hay un hueco. Dada la posición del agujero, los rayos de sol solo pegan contra el tapiz a medio día.

Draco estaba asombrado. Ya había caído en la cuenta de que Harry no era ningún inútil, como siempre había pensado, que era un buen compañero, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la intuición de Harry, rara vez solía fallar. Era muy observador, quizás más que él. Había descubierto que era la torre de adivinación, y ahora había descubierto el pasadizo... aunque quizás, era simplemente suerte...

Se acercó a Harry, y pasó por la entrada de perfil. Las escaleras eran un pelín más anchas que la entrada, permitían ir de frente, y no en la incómoda posición de perfil. Harry lo siguió un poco molesto, ¿por qué tenía que ir Draco delante? Al fin y al cabo, era él el que había descubierto el pasadizo. Prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a seguirlo. No era un buen lugar para discutir, implicaría estar frente a frente, y con tan poco espacio no podría evitar "contactos" indeseados... o muy deseados, no sabía bien cual era la diferencia...

Después de un par de minutos, llegaron a una pequeña estancia. No era más ancha que las escaleras, aunque era bastante larga.

-¿qué es ese sonido?-preguntó de pronto Draco. Se oía un suave "toc, toc", bastante rápido.

-Parece un...

-latido-acabó Draco.

Entraron en la estancia y la recorrieron hasta el fondo. Cada vez el sonido era más fuerte, hasta que llegaron al final, donde en el suelo había apoyada una extraña llave. Draco la tomó en su mano y la observó. El latido salía de la llave, que vibraba a la par que cada "toc, toc". Se giró hacia Harry para enseñársela, pero Harry estaba atento a otra cosa que había pegada a la pared. Estiró la mano para alcanzarla justo en el momento en que Draco se giraba. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, sus caras a escasos cinco centímetros... Harry podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente... podía oler la suave fragancia que emanaba del Slytherin, podía sentir la suave piel de su cara bajo sus dedos... ¿qué hacía su mano en la cara de Draco?¿Cuándo se había movido hasta allí?... Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer esa parte del rostro del Slytherin que parecía hechizarlo, atraerlo, esos suaves y dulces labios que había saboreado un día atrás... recordó lo que le había dicho a Hermione, recordó que había prometido que no volvería a ocurrir... y de pronto, ya no recordó nada más. Sus labios se posaron sobre los del Slytherin, sus ojos se cerraron y un millar de sensaciones comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo... En cierto modo era un beso distinto al de la tarde anterior... Era menos salvaje, menos apasionado, pero más tierno... no era simplemente pasión, había sentimiento... no solo se estaban besando, se estaban amando, con ternura, con infinito calor...

Las manos de Draco dejaron caer la llave al suelo, pero no se preocupó en recogerla, de hecho, ni se dio cuenta de que se deslizaba de su mano al suelo... solo se dirigieron a la cintura de Harry y se entrelazaron en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí... necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo... era... era como estar en casa, en un lugar cálido y confortante.... se sentía protegido, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.... se sentía bien, muy, muy bien... No deseaba romper ese contacto, y en cierto modo, no necesitaba más... era... extraño, mágico... único...

Cuando por fin se separaron, Draco todavía mantuvo un rato los ojos cerrados, sin querer olvidar la sensación que lo había invadido hacía solo un instante...

Harry, sin saber muy bien que hacer... decidió separar la mano que todavía descansaba en el hombro de Draco y alargarla para coger lo que había sido su intención inicial...

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir que la mano de Harry abandonaba su hombro, y dándose cuenta de que el momento había muerto. Separó sus manos de la cintura del Gryffindor, casi con desgana, como si ese solo gesto le estuviera costando la vida misma... Se agachó y recogió la llave del suelo, al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿Qué dice ese pergamino?

-Es la siguiente clave-dijo Harry, tomando ejemplo del Slytherin y evitando hacer comentario alguno de lo que acababa de pasar- ya sabes, para encontrar el siguiente objeto.

-¿Es otro poema?

-No, esta vez no. Dice "_Encomiable trabajo si aquí os encontráis. Vuestro equipo debe ser sólido, fuerte y unido si queréis encontrar el siguiente objeto. Solo hay una pista esta vez: Desde el cielo hasta el infierno hay una línea recta que pasa justo por el centro de la tierra"_

-¿Solo dice eso?¿No dice nada más?

-No-dijo mostrándole el pergamino-nada más.

-Creo...-dijo de pronto Draco-que ya va siendo hora de visitar la biblioteca-pasó por al lado de Harry, de perfil y se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin esperar a que Harry lo siguiera.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**liuny, **Antes que nada, bienvenida. Me alegro que te guste el fic. ¿que los hago sufrir demasiado? jajajajaja, puede ser, pero es que soy Slytherin, ya sabes, perversa y todo eso, jajajajajaja. Pero bueno, como bien dices, Harry ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente, ¿cuanto tardará Malfoy en enterarse de sus sentimientos? :P Gracias por el review._

_**Amaly Malfoy, **ya se te extrañaba por aquí, siento que el trabajo te tenga tan ocupada. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos, sobre todo el leerlos todos juntos, aunque no me tardo demasiado en actualizar, a mi también me gusta leer de seguido ;-) ¿de verdad te quedaste suspirando? jejejeje, es que cuando esos dos hacen de las suyas, a todos nos hacen suspirar (eso también lo digo por mi, que ni siquiera tengo que pensar lo que van a hacer después, si es que actuan solitos, ains... jejejeje). Habrá que esperar un poco más para ver si Draco siente algo más o no, si se da cuenta, y como actua al saberlo, pero bueno, quizás no demasiado... En fin, gracias por el review._

_**Elisa Moony, **bueno, aquí tienes más para tu ansiedad, jejejeje. Personalmente me gusta más este beso que el anterior, ains, pero es que yo soy un poco rarita ¬¬ jejejeje. Graxes por tu review._

_**Conacha, **¿cursi? bueno, la verdad, no me estube fijando, simplemente escribí lo que me pasaba por la mente, lo que esos dos me inspiraban, no me fijé si quedaba cursi o no, pero me alegro que no haya sido así :D aunque como nunca me fijo, es posible que caiga en lo cursi en el futuro ¬¬ jajajaja, procuraré fijarme. Si, Draco, que parece tan despierto, nos salió algo lento para esto ¬¬ pero yo creo que más que nada es culpa de la educación que recibió, de su querido "padre"... pero a ver cuanto tarda el chico en reaccionar... Gracias por el review ;-)_

_**Murtilla, **jajajaja, claro que era broma, si ya sabes que actualizo pronto, no me tardaría un mes nunca (bueno, si me preguntan en el futuro, negaré haber afirmado esto ¬¬ ) Me alegra que el beso te haya gustado. Se tardó, si, pero se disfruta más así, ¿no? jajajajajaja, Harry es un buen estudiante, aprende muuuuuuuuuy rápido, jejejeje. Gracias a ti también por el review ;-)_

_**Paula Moonlight, **hola, bienvenida ;-) Es cierto que fue corto, como tu dices, pero es que no sabía que más añadirle, además, lo que tenía pensado pasara en ese capi (el beso) pasó, y como no sabía muy bien como continuar, por eso corté ahí, pero me alegra saber que te parece la medida justa para ese capi ;-) Esa es la gran pregunta, ¿cuanto le tomará a Draco saber lo que siente? jejejeje, será cuestión de esperar, ¿no? Gracias por el review._

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **jejejeje, me sacas los colores con tus aplausos. ¿te enganchó tanto como para no apartar los ojos de la pantalla? mira que no quiero ser la causante de tus problemas oculares... jajajajaja Las frases que mecionas, jejejejeje, si es que me salieron casi sin querer, estos dos hacen lo que se les viene en gana, jajajajaja, y luego cuando lo releeo después de escrito es cuando me doy cuenta de "los dobles sentidos" de las frases XD jejeejeje. Espero que este nuevo beso también te guste. Gracias por el review._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, please._

_Besos_

_missi_


	15. Equipo

_Wola, yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capi. Wow, antes que nada, gracias por la cantidad de reviews recibidos, muchas gracias ;-)_

_Y bueno, después de este pequeño agradecimiento, solo me queda decir que leáis y disfrutéis. Os aviso que no más quedan dos capítulos por publicar (el fic consta de 17) más el epílogo, pero como os iréis dando cuenta, los capítulos van subiendo en longitud. En cuanto a la intensidad, jejejeje, ya os iréis dando cuenta. Os dejo con el capi ;-)_

**_Capítulo 15: Equipo_**

Harry dejó el pergamino donde estaba y siguió a Malfoy escaleras arriba, ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer ahora a la biblioteca? Estaba seguro de que allí no hallarían respuestas, pero fuera como fuese, de una manera u otra, siempre acababan en la biblioteca... resignado se limitó a seguir al Slytherin escaleras arriba hacia el descansillo de la torre de adivinación. Draco parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensando en el desafío... el desafío, como no. El afán competitivo de Draco no podía ser superado por nada, y de seguro su atención estaría centrada en este nuevo proyecto que tenían entre manos. Seguro que ni se acordaba ni le daba importancia a lo que acababa de pasar en esa especie de cuarto perdido... cuando a él le estaba desgarrando el alma...

Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, había traicionado su confianza... aunque, pensándolo bien... no, realmente no había roto su promesa. Ciertamente no había permitido que el Slytherin lo besara de nuevo, había sido él, el que se había "abalanzado" sobre Draco, el que lo había besado, y aunque el rubio había respondido al beso, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer en esta situación?...

Sonrió. No había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, y aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, por lo menos, podía tener la conciencia un poco más tranquila... no debía volver a permitir que eso pasara, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba deseando repetir. No era correcto, y solo se acabaría haciendo más daño al aferrarse a algo que acabaría en cuanto el Slytherin se aburriera...

Draco observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Harry. Su mente seguía pareciendo incapaz de alejar a Harry ni por un segundo de sus pensamientos. Incluso ahora, estaba más pendiente del Gryffindor de lo que ya solía estar: de sus reacciones, de sus gestos, de lo que sintiera o pensara... No acababa de entender el porqué estaba pendiente de tales cosas... ¿Cuándo se había preocupado por algo que no le proporcionara beneficios?¿cuándo se había preocupado por alguien más que por si mismo? Nunca. Nunca le había interesado lo que dijeran o hiciesen los demás, mucho menos Harry, ¿por qué ese cambio ahora?¿Y por que solo el cambio dirigido a Harry?

Arg, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y tenía que superarlo cuanto antes... Ese último beso...ahf, tan distinto del anterior, tan distinto de todos los que había dado hasta el momento... no había sido simplemente pasión, lujuria, había mucho más... había sentimiento, alguna clase de sentimiento desconocido, nuevo, que no alcanzaba a saber que era, y a la vez familiar, de saber que esa sensación lo había recorrido desde hacía una semana...

Tenía que acabar de una vez con esa tontería. El sentimentalismo era para los débiles, para aquellos que le importaba más sus sentimientos o sus familiares y amigos, que la propia vida... Eso los hacía débiles y vulnerables, y daba un arma al enemigo para poder hacerte más daño, torturarte lentamente atacando a tus "seres queridos" antes de matarte finalmente... No, tenía que estirpar ese sentimiento cuanto antes, a poder ser, no pasaría de esta noche...

Volvió a mirar a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, y vio que sonreía. Una sonrisa cálida y alentadora, en contraparte con sus ojos, los cuales mostraban tristeza... y resignación. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?¿Por qué esa tristeza si habían encontrado el objeto antes que nadie y estaban en camino de conseguir el siguiente? Sintió una especie de punzada en el estómago, una sensación desagradable... ¿Angustia?¿Y a que venía ahora eso?

Dejó de observar a Harry y se concentró en seguir su camino. Cada vez encontraba menos lógica a las cosas que sentía, a las cosas que **Harry** le hacía sentir, y eso tenía que acabar cuanto antes, o acabaría volviéndose loco...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Se puede saber que diablos hacemos aquí?-dijo Harry una vez hubieron llegado a la biblioteca- No vamos a encontrar nada en la biblioteca, ¿qué no aprendiste nada del poema para encontrar el primer objeto?

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y ayudarme a buscar?-dijo Draco girándose hacia él- Pareces un mosquito molesto zumbando sin parar.

-Oh, bien, ¿y que se supone que vamos a buscar, gran sabio?-dijo haciendo una reverencia de modo sacástico.

-Un mapa.

-¿Un mapa?¿Esa es tu brillante idea?

-¿Qué pasa con mi idea?¿Tienes tu alguna mejor?-dijo Draco arqueando las cejas.

-¿Para que queremos un mapa?

-¿Para resolver el enigma, quizás?-Harry lo miró interrogante, así que Draco suspiró y se dispuso a explicarse- Necesitamos un mapa del castillo. Si no estoy muy equivocado, el "centro de la tierra" es el centro del castillo. Necesitamos ver en un mapa que es lo que cuadra en el centro de cada planta. Alguna tendrá que ser la que contenga el objeto.

Harry lo miró con asombro unos segundos y seguidamente frunció el entrecejo, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, con concentración. Estaba parado entre dos mesas, con los brazos cruzados, a escasos dos metros de Draco, el cual ya se había acercado a una estantería mirando curioso si había algo que les pudiera servir. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry dijo:

-La planta baja.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Draco esta vez.

-La planta baja. Es el centro de la planta baja.

-¿por qué lo sabes?¿Eres vidente o adivino?-dijo sarcástico.

-¿recuerdas lo que decía el pergamino? "Desde el cielo hasta el infierno". Si consideramos que la pista estaba referida al castillo, la planta baja es lo único que no está elevado sobre tierra, pero tampoco está enterrado bajo ella. Es decir, no está ni "en el cielo", ni "en el infierno".

-Brillante, Harry-dijo Malfoy sonriendo, sin un ápice de arrogancia o desprecio en la voz-¿Sabes que hacemos un buen equipo?-dijo medio en broma, como si la sola idea fuera absurda una semana atrás.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho-dijo Harry suspirando, también en tono de broma, pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Mientras se acercaba a Malfoy para ayudarlo a buscar. En esta ocasión le vendría muy bien el mapa del merodeador que ahora descansaba en su baúl, junto a su capa de invisibilidad, pero eso era algo que no quería compartir con Draco... todavía no.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al cabo de media hora, ambos estaban en camino hacia un aula en desuso que había en la planta baja. Según el mapa, ese aula era el centro justo del castillo, dado que en pisos superiores, donde se supone estaría el centro de la planta, solo había pared...

Draco iba delante, con el mapa en la mano, llevando la iniciativa, como siempre, y aunque a Harry le disgustaba este hecho, tenía que reconocer que hasta ahora les había ido bastante bien. Daba igual quien tomara la iniciativa, siempre acababan encontrando lo que buscaban, ¿para que pelearse inútilmente? Ya se encargaría de vengarse de forma más sutil... ¿¿el había pensado eso?? Arg, se le estaba pegando la forma de pensar del Slytherin, eso no podía ser nada bueno....

-Creo que es aquí-dijo Draco parándose junto a una puerta de roble, bastante desgastada por los años, la cual tenía un tirador de plata en forma de cabeza de fénix.

-¿y a que esperas para entrar?-dijo Harry tratando de molestarlo.

-¿quieres callarte, Harry? Realmente no ayudas.

Draco abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró en el interior. Estaba todo a oscuras, sin una sola ventana en la estancia por la cual entrar la luz del sol. Enseguida sacó su varita para iluminar la estancia y entró en el aula. Harry lo imitó, y una vez estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo. Harry se sobresaltó a la par que Draco gritaba:

-¿Qué diablos haces, Harry?

-Yo no he hecho nada, se ha cerrado sola.

-¿Sola?-Draco se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo, pero estaba, o bien atascada, o bien cerrada-¡¡Alohomora!!-gritó el rubio, pero la puerta permaneció donde estaba, sin apariencia de querer abrirse-Genial, atrapados, ¿Es que no sabes ni agarrar una puerta?

-Cállate, Malfoy. Esto es un desafío, ¿recuerdas? No todo consiste en deducciones, recuerda las palabras del profesor _"tendrán que emplear mucha lógica, encantamientos, conocimientos e investigación"_, supongo que esto será parte del proyecto.

Draco frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el aula oscura. _"Genial, lo que necesitaba, encerrado en un aula oscura con la única compañía del que trataba de alejar de mi mente"_ pensó sarcástico. _"El desafío. Concéntrate en el desafío"_

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del aula. En las paredes estaban apiladas las mesas y sillas en desuso. Había varias columnas en el aula, pero Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que había una en torno a la cual estaban dispuestas todas las demás, que justamente estaba situada en el centro del aula. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y se dio cuenta de que era un poco más estrecha que las demás, además de que tenía unas cuantas marcas extrañas alrededor de ella.

Sintió como Harry se acercaba y se situaba justo al frente suyo, observando también los símbolos de la columna.

-¿Qué crees que significan estos símbolos?

Harry pensó unos momentos en silencio, sopesando la pregunta de Draco, intentando hallarle algún significado a esos símbolos. La manera en que estaban dispuestos... la colocación... casi parecían...

-Manos.

-¿Manos?¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-Manos. Fíjate. Hay cinco marcas a cada lado, ¿no te parece extraña la colocación?- Harry acercó la mano a la columna y la puso de forma que cada uno de sus dedos quedara sobre cada una de las marcas- ¿lo ves?

Draco giró alrededor de la columna, evadiendo su pregunta. A cambio preguntó:

-¿Y aquí? Hay diez símbolos, iguales cinco a cinco. ¿Se supone que tenemos que poner los pies-dijo sarcástico.

Harry no contestó, simplemente puso su otra mano sobre las marcas que Draco indicaba, de forma girada esta vez, poniendo cada uno de sus dedos en los símbolos iguales.

-Creo-dijo pausadamente- que vamos a tener que hacerlo juntos... poner las manos en la columna- añadió marcando cada palabra para no dar lugar a equívocos.

-¿Juntos? A, si, lo olvidaba, el trabajo en equipo y todo eso... bien, vamos allá- se puso al otro lado de la columna, apoyó una mano en los símbolos verticales y, casi con desgana, dirigió su mano hacia donde estaba la de Harry. Se paró:

-¿Y como se supone que voy a poner mis dedos ahí? Tendría que...

-Apoyar tu mano sobre la mía-acabó Harry- Que pasa, Draco, ¿te doy miedo?

-No seas iluso-dijo Draco a la vez que en un gesto casi desesperanzado, apoyaba su mano sobre la de Harry.

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió al Gryffindor cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Ese simple toque, lo más inocente del mundo, provocó un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias así como ansiedad, de querer que esas manos recorrieran hasta el último rincón de su ser, que fueran por fin suyas, y desesperanza, al saber que eso nunca sería así... Como odiaba saber que Draco, su mayor enemigo, tenía ahora tanto poder para herirlo, y a la vez para llevarlo al séptimo cielo...

Draco se dio cuenta del escalofrío que él mismo había provocado en el Gryffindor, y sonrió, consciente de que Harry no podía verlo en ese momento, dado que la columna se interponía entre ellos. Harry era tan tierno...

"_Arg"_ gritó la parte racional de su cerebro _"¿Por qué no puedes apartar ni por un momento tus pensamientos de Harry? Ni que te hubieses enamorado de él.."_

Pánico. ¿Amor? No había contemplado esa posibilidad... No, no podía ser eso lo que sentía por el Gryffindor... el amor era para los débiles, era absurdo simplemente contemplar esa posibilidad...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la columna comenzó a vibrar cada vez más violentamente. Parecía un terremoto, como si les fuese a caer encima el castillo, e, inconscientemente apretó más la mano de Harry contra la columna, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡¡Cuidado!!

Dos pequeñas piedras se desprendieron del techo, por el lado en el que se encontraba Harry, el cual las evitó sin problemas, sin soltar las manos de la columna. La vibración se hizo todavía más fuerte y rítmica, provocando más desprendimientos. Harry y Draco se concentraron en esquivar las continuas piedras que se desprendían sobre ellos, intentando a la vez no perder nunca el contacto con la columna...

Harry logró esquivar otra piedra, sin darse cuenta de que una todavía más grande y pesada estaba a punto de caerle encima...

-¡¡Protego!!-oyó que gritaba el Slytherin, y vio vagamente como una pequeña barrera se creaba alrededor de él, salvándolo del inminente peligro. El temblor cesó en ese instante, dado que Draco había apartado su mano de la columna para poder conjurar la barrera que ahora protegía a Harry...

A Draco le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y era absolutamente incapaz de parar ese temblor. Harry había estado a punto de recibir un serio golpe en la cabeza, que podría haberlo dejado inhabilitado mucho tiempo, incluso podía haber llegado a causarle la muerte... y ese simple hecho lo había alterado más que si hubiese estado a punto de caerse él mismo por un precipicio... por alguna razón, perder a Harry, verlo muerto, le causaba un mayor dolor del que nunca hubiese podido imaginar... En ese momento en que conjuró la barrera, apenas si pudo pensar en nada, solo pensaba en proteger a Harry, ni siquiera se preocupó de si mismo, de lo que le pudiera pasar a él... ¿Por qué estaba en este estado?

Todavía no tenía control sobre su cuerpo cuando un pequeño resplandor a su derecha llamó su atención y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una especie de hueco cuadrado se había abierto en una pared lateral, y un objeto resplandecía desde el hueco.

Harry ya se había acercado y lo tenía en las manos. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el control sobre sus piernas, se acercó a donde estaba el moreno y preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo se. ES una especie de cubo, pero en su interior parece tener un vórtice de imágenes que no se distinguen bien, en continuo movimiento...

-¿Y no hay clave esta vez? Para encontrar el siguiente objeto, me refiero...

-Si, esta- dijo enseñándole un pequeño pergamino- Pero no lo entiendo, solo dice _"En la soledad, no existe la palabra compañía"_

-¿Quee?-dijo Draco incrédulo, quitándole el pergamino de las manos y observándolo atentamente- No puede ser...

-¿Acaso tu entiendes a que se refiere?- preguntó perspicaz Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que sepa que es lo que significa todo esto? Lo que no puedo creer es que nos den tan poco texto que poder investigar, ¿qué se supone que podemos deducir de esto?

-Ni idea- dijo Harry pensativo- Pero creo que ahora tenemos problemas más urgentes que ese, ¿no crees?- dijo mirando como hipnotizado en las profundidades de esos ojos color plata con los que tanto había soñado... Draco lo interrogó con la mirada, sin entender y sin mediar palabra, en perfecta comunicación íntima...- La puerta, ¿recuerdas? Estamos encerrados.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta, y luego alrededor. El aula estaba considerablemente más sucia y llena de piedras que cuando habían llegado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Con todo lo que había pasado desde que habían entrado en el aula, había olvidado ese pequeño inconveniente... Atrapado con Harry, justo lo que necesitaba... pensó sarcástico.... Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Y si lo intentamos los dos juntos?- Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y recelo, y Draco se dio cuenta de que no se había explicado bien- Abrir la puerta, quiero decir. Desde que entramos en este aula, para poder encontrar el objeto, hemos tenido que hacer todo a la vez, en "equipo", ¿Por qué la puerta iba a ser diferente?

Harry pareció meditarlo unos momentos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Está bien, probemos.

Ambos se pararon frente a la puerta, varita en mano:

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Harry- Uno, dos... TRES.

Dos alohomora salieron a la vez de las varitas de Harry y Draco, colisionando contra la puerta que quedó abierta de par en par.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo Harry fingiendo enojo, pero todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras abandonaba el aula, seguido de Draco.

-Para tu desgracia, no posees mi inteligencia superior-dijo Draco también en broma, con otra de sus, cada vez más frecuentes sonrisas, en sus labios.

-Bueno, habrá que investigar ese pergamino para encontrar el último objeto, y habrá que buscar también que son exactamente los dos objetos que tenemos en nuestras manos- dijo señalando el pequeño cubo que todavía tenía en la mano y la llave que descansaba en el bolsillo de Draco- Pero en otro momento, ahora estoy hambriento. Ya nos veremos- y comenzó a a lejarse por el pasillo.

-Esta noche en la torre de Astronomía-dijo Draco en tono calmado.

Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y se giró hacia Draco, para preguntarle que diablos iban a hacer allí, y más de noche, pero el Slytherin, ya se había ido.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_Bueno, aquí voy a hacer una **aclaración** de este capítulo que probablemente no pueda aclarar después, por falta de espacio en el fic: La ubicación del segundo objeto y el modo de conseguirlo, estaba pensado por el profesor, es decir: cuando Draco suelta la columna para proteger a Harry, es cuando logra que el avitáculo donde está el objeto se abra. El profesor había dispuesto que uno tubiera que ayudar al otro (trabajo en equipo), y si lo hacía, se abriría el escondite. En caso de que no se ayudaran, las piedras se desvanecerían antes de llegar al cuerpo del alumno (obviamente no iba a poner la integridad de los alumnos en peligro, ningún profesor haría eso... salvo tal vez Snape ¬¬ ), y el habitáculo no se habría abierto._

_Bueno, el capítulo no es muy "intenso", por decírlo de alguna manera, pero es absolutamente necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. La "intensidad" todavía está por venir... ;P_

_**liuny, **wee, otra Slytherin, si!!! jejejejeje Las serpientes al poder :D ... ejem (no he dicho nada :P ) A mi me suele gustar también hacerlos sufrir, aunque más que hacerlos sufrir, me gusta hacerlos dudar, hacer que se consuman con las dudas y que no quieran ver la verdad que siempre está clara ante ellos, por estúpidos temores.... (siiiiiii, soy perversaaaaa, jejejejeje ) Gracias por el review, como bien dices, más vale tarde que nunca, y se te agradece mucho, linda ;-)_

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **¿Cuantos más besos querías que hubiera ahí? jajajajaja, mejor me callo, que no quiero desvelar nada, pero te aseguro que no será el único beso que se den... bueno, espero que no callera en lo cursi, pretendía ser tierno, sobre todo cuando Draco se separa con los ojos cerrados (ains, si es que me lo comía ), espero haberlo logrado. Graxes por el review ;-)_

_**Paula Moonlight, **si, esta vez fue Harry quien calló en la tentación, ¿pero como no le iba a gustar a Draco? yo creo que así Harry le pellizcara, a Draco le gustaría, XDD. En cuanto a la llave, mmm, no puedo decir nada, eso se sabrá después... ¿De donde saco la imaginación? opps, me has puesto colorada... Pues no se, la mayoría de las cosas se me ocurren a medida que escribo, y bueno, la lógica... ¿he dicho yo que tubieran lógica? jajajajaja. Bueno, lo dicho, en estos casos, tenía claro donde quería que estubieran los objetos, pero no el modo de llegar a ellos. Eso, al igual que las pistas, se me suelen ocurrir sobre la marcha ;-) Gracias nuevamente por tu review ;D_

_**Murtilla, **conversar, esa es la palabra justa, si señor. Lo has descrito a la perfección, eso es lo que les hace falta a ambos, eso y aclararse, pero... ¿serán capaces de hacerlo?¿o necesitarán que una "Hermione" les vaya diciendo lo que sienten cada uno de ellos con palitos y bolitas? XD Te digo como a Paula, que la llave se sabrá más adelante para que es. Grax por el review._

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **espero que se solucionen los problemas con el pc (yo tube hace poco, y se que es una gran p..... ) y que puedas volver a conectarte sin problemas, jejeje. Me alegra que te siga gustando, linda, y no me des las gracias por la historia, si yo lo hago con gusto, jejeje, me encanta escribir. Ah, y no te preocupes por mi hermano, sigue bien escondido en el armario, le paso una ración diaria de comida y ahí lo tengo calladito XD Gracias por el review._

_**Conacha, **¿te gustó más este beso? jejejeje, este a mí también me gusta más que el anterior, creo que se ve con más sentimiento, o al menos esa era la intención. Espero que no callera en lo cursi ( no demasiado al menos, como te dije, no me suelo fijar cuando escribo, jajajajajajaja :P ) pero si es demasiado cursi, tu no te cortes y avisa, ¿eh? ;-) ¿Harry aprovechándose de los sentimientos de Draco? jajajajajajaja, para eso tendría que descubrirlos primero, ¿no? y aun así los supiera, ¿tu crees que Harry los utilizaría en propio beneficio? ¿San Potter? jajajajajajaja, permíteme que lo dude (el chico es lento, es verdad, y no sabe aprovechar las buenas oportunidades :P ) Gracias una vez más por el review ;-)_

_**the angel of the dreams, **hola, antes que nada, bienvenida, que alegría tener a gente nueva leyendo el fic. Si, Harry ha descubierto lo que siente, pero Draco todavía no (aunque anda cerca, muy cerca, pero sigue negándose a verlo XD ) y sin duda, necesitan ese pequeño "empujón" al menos para hablar (porque para ciertas cosas no están necesitando ningún tipo de empujón XD ) ¿Separarse? Como comprenderás, no voy a responder a eso, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo ;-) Gracias por el review._

_**Elisa Moony, **me alegro que te haya gustado linda. Gracias por el review ;-)_

_**gabyKinomoto, **bienvenida a tí también, es genial tener nuevos lectores en el fic. Wow, mil gracias por las felicidades, ¿sabes cual es el color predominante de la túnica de Quidditch de Gryffindor? pues de ese color está ahora mi cara, jejeje. Bueno, por los capítulos no te preocupes, suelo actualizar pronto, tres-cuatro días a lo sumo. Y en relación a tu otra cuestión, creo ya haberlo contestado una vez. Harry si es virgen, Draco, obviamente, todavía no. Esto es fácil de adivinar, dado que Harry llega a mencionar que solo ha besado una vez anteriormente, a Cho, y como su relación acaba al final del quinto libro, no es posible que hubiera tenido más "relaciones", de ningún tipo. Y en el caso de Draco, el mismo dice que ha sentido pasión muchas veces, y que después de satisfacérla, decaía el interés, lo cual cree que le ocurrirá con Harry :P La pregunta es, ¿realmente le ocurrirá eso esta vez? jejejeje. Gracias por tu review ;D_

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **uff, voy a tener que ponerle un hechizo antiipnotizante al fic, por lo visto, jajajajajaja, que sino después ya estoy viendo que me vas a enviar la factura del oculista y de las gafas!!! ¿Como logras siempre escoger las frases claves que más me gustan del fic? Es increíble, pero siempre las clavas oO jejejeje. Bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para "degustar", espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Grax por el review._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_missi_


	16. ¿Amor o pasión?

_Hola de nuevo!!!! Siento haberme tardado otra vez, pero la oruga venenosa de mi hermano, secuestró el pc durante dos días, y me fue absolutamente imposible subir capítulo antes. Bueno, siento la tardanza, y espero que os guste. Besos._

_**Capítulo 16: ¿Amor o pasión?**_

Harry se encontraba recostado en un sillón de su sala común. Nuevamente estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algún alumno de séptimo que cruzaba ocasionalmente la sala común hacia los dormitorios para buscar algo, y volvía a desaparecer tan rápido como el rayo.

Seguía sin gustarle el hecho de tener que estar solo, lo agobiaba, y aunque sabía que tenía una pila de deberes que hacer en la habitación, tampoco tenía ánimo para hacerlos, sin contar con que seguramente no se podría concentrar.... ¿por qué?

Suspiró. Sabía muy bien el porqué seguramente no se podría concentrar en el trabajo. Había una única razón para eso: Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué diablos se había tenido que enamorar de él precisamente? Es que no tenía sentido, él era su enemigo... ¿qué había visto en él para que ese cambio hacia el Slytherin se produjera? La respuesta era sencilla: Todo. Todo lo que había visto de Draco hasta hora, todo lo que había descubierto en la última semana lo había sorprendido.

En los seis años anteriores, había conocido a la perfección la parte oscura de Draco, su frialdad, todo lo malo que se puede descubrir en una persona, por lo que ahora solo le quedaba descubrir las que siempre había creído, dudosas cualidades de Slytherin. La parte que lo hacía humano, que, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, muy en el fondo, era una buena persona...

Le costaba aceptar este hecho, aunque mucho más le costaba aceptar que se había enamorado de esa persona que nunca creyó pudiese llegar a ser tan especial para él....

Y ahora, lo había citado en la torre de Astronomía para quien sabe que. Esa torre no le traía buenos recuerdos... o más bien, le traía los más maravillosos recuerdos que pudiera imaginar, los cuales no quería ni por un momento recordar, los mismo que le asaltaban a cada segundo en su cabeza...

¿Qué diablos iban a hacer allí? No le parecía que pudiesen encontrar en la torre nada que tubiese que ver con el desafío, y la poción, ciertamente, no requería su presencia...

¿Draco lo había citado allí por otro motivo? No, no tenía sentido, a menos que... No, no podía ser- pensó sintiendo como el miedo y otra sensación totalmente distinta se extendía por su cuerpo- ¿Realmente lo habría citado para calmar finalmente su deseo? ¿Lo habría citado para eso?¿Para poseerlo y desecharlo después?¿ Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él?¿Querría humillarlo?

Muchas dudas se agolpaban en su interior, la mayoría de las cuales no podía responder, que le producían miedo y anhelo a partes iguales: sentimientos contradictorios en un mismo ser, al igual que odio y amor. Odiaba profundamente estar sintiendo eso por Draco, pero no podía impedir que esos sentimientos, ese amor, fluyera por su cuerpo y nublara sus sentidos...

Sonrió al recordar la definición de odio que había escrito en su ensayo. Le parecía o tan absurda, tan incorrecta cuando la escribió que hasta había llegado a pensar que el libro estaba equivocado, y sin embargo.... Ahora había comprendido cuan ciertas podía llegar a ser esas palabras...

Justo en ese momento, Hermione entró en la sala común, y a l verlo sonreír se acercó rápidamente a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Feliz no es la palabra, Herm.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, tonterías. Simplemente recordaba.

-¿recordabas?-volvió a preguntar Hermione contrariada.

-Tonterías, puras tonterías. Pero bueno, eso da igual-dijo cambiando de tema- ¿qué tal vas con el desafío?-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues hoy hemos descubierto el primer escondite, pero aun no lo hemos podido examinar, por.. bueno, condiciones climatológicas.

-Oh, si, el mediodía, ¿no?

-¿Ya habéis estado allí? Estoy empezando a odiar a Malfoy, algo que ese arrogante no había conseguido en estos seis años.

-No, odio no, Herm, no lo odies-dijo sonriendo al volver a recordar la definición- Ignóralo, el odio no conduce a nada, solo a lograr que nos quebremos la cabeza y nos volvamos completamente locos...

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿qué ha pasado entre vosotros? Has roto la promesa, ¿Verdad?

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta. Llevas evitando mi mirada desde que llegamos, ¿Sabes que eres malo disimulando?

-Odio esa percepción sobrenatural tuya.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta-dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿Te volvió a besar?

-NO-dijo Harry casi al instante, más alto de lo que pretendía- Claro que no, te dije que no volvería a dejar que eso pasara...yo... este...

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¿Le besaste tu?¿Tu?- A Hermione se les escapó una carcajada.

-¿Qué diablos te hace tanta gracia?

-¿qué me hace gracia? Harry, tu NUNCA besas a nadie. No sueles tener iniciativa en esas cosas, ¿Y ahora dices que TU besaste a Malfoy? Es para reírse...

Harry se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la vista, con el ceño fruncido por el enojo.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?-preguntó Hermione al ver el ceño fruncido en su amigo.

-¿A mí? Arg, eres odiosa, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, me ha citado esta noche en un lugar apartado del castillo, y realmente no se que es lo que quiere que hagamos allí... quiero decir-dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su última frase- que no se si tiene algo que ver con el desafío o... bueno, tu sabes.

-¿Qué tan apartado es ese lugar?-preguntó Hermione perspicaz.

-La torre de Astronomía.

-La torre de..-dijo como si no comprendiera bien, y de pronto preguntó- ¿Y todavía no sabes que es lo que quiere?¿Tu sabes la fama que tiene esa torre?- Harry arqueó las cejas con incertidumbre, preguntado sin hablar que era lo que quería decir su amiga- Harry, esa torre es conocida porque las parejas suelen ir allí buscando... bueno, "intimidad". Y aun encima te cita de noche... Es como si te pusiera un cartel a todas luces que dijera "Vamos a pasar una desenfrenada noche de sexo salvaje"-rió Hermione.

Un millar de imágenes de Draco y él, sin ropa, recorriendo sus cuerpos, eligieron ese preciso momento para cruzar su mente, sin ayudar precisamente a tomar una decisión "lógica" sobre si ir o no a la cita...

-Pero nosotros estamos haciendo allí nuestra poción, ¿No tendría que ver con eso? Ya hemos estado allí más veces.

-¿Cuál fue la última vez que estuvieron ahí juntos?-preguntó de pronto Hermione.

Harry se concentró un momento, recordando y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar resignado cuando contestó:

-Cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

-¿Lo ves? Hary, no debes ir allí esta noche, es clara la idea que Draco tiene en mente, y de seguro no es una cena romántica a la luz de las velas para declararte su amor.

-Ya lo se, Herm, pero, ¿Y si descubrió algo sobre el nuevo objeto? Cuando descubrimos la clave, puso una expresión extraña que...

-Nada de peros ni de "y sis". Tu sabes tan bien como yo la respuesta a tu propia pregunta. Lo que te debes preguntar es si merece la pena "agarrarte" a algo que posiblemente no durará, y hacerte ilusiones con algo que quizás no es real.

Harry estaba demasiado confundido y angustiado como para darse cuenta de que Hermione no había afirmado categóricamente, sino que había hecho una suposición. Tan lleno de dudas como estaba, solo acertó a decir:

-No te preocupes, Herm, por nada del mundo iré esta noche a la torre de Astronomía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A las nueve y media, Harry se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo que llevaba hacia el almacén en desuso en el cual había quedado con Draco.

Se sentía inquieto y culpable por haber faltado a la palabra que le había dado a Hermione, ni siquiera sabía por que estaba haciendo esto, por que se había dirigido, tras la cena, a la torre de Astronomía....

Bueno, si lo sabía, la respuesta pesaba en él como una losa de piedra desde hacía unos días, desde que había descubierto que era ese sentimiento que lo embargaba, pero eso no quitaba el saber que estaba cometiendo una locura...

Hermione tenía razón, se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo con tal de no despertar a la realidad.... la única realidad en estos momentos, que le decía que Draco no lo amaba, simplemente era un pasatiempo para él, un capricho, que una vez que lo obtuviera, se olvidaría de él, lo desecharía como todo lo que no tenía valor...

Pero a la vez, otra voz en su cabeza le decía que eso no era así, que Draco lo amaba, que había sentido su ternura, lo había sentido temblando con emoción contenida con sentimiento más allá del que se pudiera expresar en palabras, sentimiento que solo podía clasificarse como amor... le decía que lo había visto en sus ojos, aunque sin atreverse a confirmarlo por miedo al rechazo... pero no, eso era precisamente engañarse a si mismo.

Draco nunca había sentido amor, mucho menos por él, lo que le hacía preguntarse una vez más ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en la torre de astronomía a esas horas?

Había llevado consigo el objeto que habían hallado esa tarde, quizás por excusa para acudir al encuentro, quizás por no querer aparecer ante Draco como un depravado cuando el Slytherin solo quería seguir con el desafío, tal vez mezcla de ambas...

Lo cierto era que le temblaban las piernas, que estaba nervioso, exaltado, con oídos atentos a cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal...

Sentía como si estuviese quebrantando una norma, la peor norma del colegio, como si estuviera transgrediendo una ley inquebrantable... y se sentía mal... y a la vez, se sentía mejor que nunca, más vivo, si cabía, más osado.. y más tímido... Un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que le impedían pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y a la vez le decían que había estado esperando eso toda su vida...

Cuando se encontró frente al a puerta del almacén, dudó unos segundos sobres si entrar o no, pero finalmente posó su mano en el pomo y empujó con suavidad la puerta...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Draco llevaba veinte minutos en el almacén, esperando sentado sobre un viejo sillón que allí había, y mirando por la única ventana que había en la estancia...

Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, y ni siquiera sabía muy bien porqué había acudido al almacén esa noche, y mucho menos por qué había citado a Harry allí...

O mejor dicho, si lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía... "Deseo" Quería satisfacer su deseo , librarse de esa absurda obsesión que lo había atormentado desde hacía una semana...

Sabía que Harry también lo deseaba, lo había podido notar en sus besos, y recordando el último que habían compartido, no era descabellado pensar que Harry, quizás, se había enamorado de él.

Estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, solía tener que emplear ese absurdo sentimiento con sus amantes, fingiendo un enamoramientos que nunca sentía, para poder satisfacer su deseo, pero nunca creyó que Harry pudiese llegar a amarlo a él. 

Desearlo si, era fácil, él era el chico más deseado de Hogwarts, y era capaz de causar desmayos con un solo guiño, pero, ¿Amor? ¿En su enemigo?

Sin duda eso sería útil después de superar su obsesión, podría vengarse... y dejar a Harry malherido...

Lejos de causarle placer este pensamiento, hizo que se le contrajera el estómago, sensación parecida a la que había sentido al pensar que Harry sería aplastado por la roca en el aula de la planta baja... Arg, ¿Porqué ese sentimiento?

Ojalá Harry llegara pronto, estaba seguro de que vendría a pesar de todo... quería acabar cuanto antes con todo eso...

Casi como si sus pensamientos fuesen escuchados, el Gryffindor abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el frágil silencio de la habitación con su imponente presencia. El momento había llegado...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry buscó en la pequeña estancia con la mirada, y enseguida localizó a Draco con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un viejo sillón, mirando hacia la ventana con aire ausente. Tenía una pierna por encima de uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón, y estaba medio reclinado en su asiento, en una cómoda posición. Giró su cabeza hacia él casi con desgana... hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces toda la apatía que podría haber sentido el rubio hasta el momento, desapareció, para dar cabida en sus ojos a una nueva sensación.... Deseo, mezclado con algo más....

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que Draco se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a él, lentamente, en un movimiento medido, desprendiendo su habitual elegancia y seguridad.... En unos pocos pasos se puso frente a él, como la otra vez, con las manos en la espalda, entrelazadas, pero con una respetable distancia entre ambos...

Harry se comenzaba a poner nervioso... más nervioso si cabe de lo que había estado antes de entrar el almacén, y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que todavía reinaba en la habitación y desviando la mirada, dijo:

-¿Para que me has citado aquí, Malfoy? Supongo que es para hablar de desafío y...

-¿No lo sabes?-lo interrumpió Malfoy con calma, mirándolo más profundamente a los ojos.

Harry esperó unos momentos a que el rubio añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Seguía contemplando sus ojos como si hallara un gran placer en este simple hecho, como si contemplar sus ojos esmeralda fuese la más excitante de las tareas, como si no quisiese nada más que ver durante horas esos ojos que había deseado todo este tiempo, y a la vez como si deseara que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para poder hacer mucho más que mirarlo....

-¿A que juegas, Malfoy?-dijo apartando nuevamente su mirada. Esos ojos color plata parecían hechizarlo, impidiéndole la capacidad de pensar...

-¿Jugar?¿Quién habla de juegos?-dijo Malfoy con voz serena y extrañamente ronca de repente. Por algún motivo, ese tono de voz, puso más nervioso a Harry, que no sabía que hacer con sus manos, las cuales se retorcían incesantemente ante sí, hasta que decidió llevárselas a la espalda, imitando el gesto de su compañero de equipo, aunque sin lograr su aplomo y serenidad, mucho menos su elegancia...

-Malfoy... lo que quiera que estés pensando... no- Harry no encontraba las palabras, su cerebro parecía no funcionar correctamente y el tono de su voz, lejos de sonar firme y autoritario, sonaba suplicante, como si no desease realmente lo que estaba diciendo....¿¿Qué diablos?? No deseaba lo que estaba diciendo, deseaba lanzarse al cuerpo del otro y besarlo eternamente, enterrar sus manos en su cuerpo y explorar cada rincón...

-¿No?-preguntó Draco de pronto esbozando una de sus raras sonrisas y clavando su mirada en los labios de Harry- Dime que no lo deseas-volvió a mirar sus ojos esmeralda-dime que quieres que me aparte y te deje ir y lo haré.

Harry intentaba formar las palabras. Era sencillo, solo tenía que decir "Deseo irme", y sabía que Draco no se lo impediría, por alguna razón, confiaba en su palabra, pero su boca parecía incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, y sus ojos eran incapaces de mentirle a esas plateadas perlas que lo miraban en la oscuridad... No quería irse, y aunque seguramente sería el mayor error de su vida, deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para que se acabaran las palabras, las preguntas, las respuestas no dadas, por miedo, por inseguridad, y compartieran un lenguaje nuevo, lenguaje en el que sus cuerpos dirían todo sin necesidad de nada más, solo un toque, una caricia, diría más que cualquier discurso que pudieran exponer en palabras, porque ambos sentían la verdad que había nacido entre ellos, verdad que no podía esconderse bajo mentiras poco convincentes o miradas desviadas....

-¿Por qué has venido, Harry?-preguntó nuevamente esa voz serena en un susurro.

El Gryffindor volvía a sentir la boca seca, y no sabía que responder. Había venido porque Draco se lo había dicho, pero sabía que el Slytherin no se estaba refiriendo a eso. Sin duda, daba por hecho que Harry sabía que no irían a estudiar en esa torre, si con estudiar se refieren a los libros u objetos, no a estudiarse mutuamente... en ese caso preguntaba por que había acudido sabiendo lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, sabiendo que no se limitarían tan solo a besarse, no a media noche en un cuarto apartado, y Harry no se hallaba preparado para responder a esa pregunta, ni siquiera ante si mismo...

Draco lo miraba ensimismado. Había dudado que el Gryffindor fuera a aparecer esa noche, sobre todo sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos después de los últimos dos días, y conociendo la fama que tenía la torre, pero había venido, había aparecido casi sin esperarlo, incluso antes de lo que había previsto, y quería conocer el motivo que lo había llevado a la torre esa noche... si había deseo... o algo más.... ¡¡Se veía tan nervioso el Gryffindor!!¡¡Había tal cantidad de sentimientos confusos en sus ojos!! Pequeños destellos de un millar de sentimientos distintos cruzaban sus ojos, dándole un aspecto desvalido, y a la vez tan mágico, tan... distinto....

Los rayos de luna caían sobre su pelo color azabache, resaltando sus mechones como si plata líquida se deslizara por su cabello indomable, resaltando sus rasgos... y simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Si esperar respuesta, sin esperar ningún otro gesto, se acercó al Gryffindor y rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones nuevas que siempre le producía el moreno se extendieran por su cuerpo...

Harry respondió a su pequeño roce con sorpresa, pero seguidamente, con lentitud, con ternura, fue recorriendo con su lengua sus labios encarnados, haciéndolo que deseara profundizar el beso, volver a sentir sensaciones olvidadas... Sus lenguas se rozaron y el contacto lo hizo perder el control de si mismo que tanto valoraba. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Harry, al tiempo que sentía como las manos del moreno se enredaban en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, torturándolo lentamente...

Su beso era una mezcla perfecta entre el primer beso que habían compartido en ese mismo lugar y el que se habían dado en la torre de Adivinación, mezcla entre ternura y pasión, sin llegar a su mayor exponente, pero compenetrándose a la perfección. Era mágico, distinto a cuanto había sentido hasta el momento. Todo lo que había compartido con Harry era nuevo, siempre diferente, siempre único... Esa calidez en su interior que nunca había experimentado, parecía dejar su cuerpo más expuesto que nunca al toque de Harry...

Sus manos se deslizaron sin control por debajo de su camisa, ansiando el toque de la piel de Harry bajo sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo... Sintió al moreno estremecerse entre sus brazos y un suspiro de placer se escapó de su boca... deseaba hacer temblar al moreno de excitación, de placer, quería hacerlo disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho, que sintiera todas y cada una de sus caricias, que fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida... ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tan siquiera del bienestar de Harry?

En ese preciso momento sitió como el moreno deslizaba su túnica desde sus hombros hacia el suelo, recorriendo sus brazos, deslizando sus manos sobre los músculos de sus brazos.... separó sus brazos del ansiado banquete que suponía el cuerpo de Harry durante unos segundos, solo para permitir que la túnica que ahora colgaba de sus brazos, abandonara su cuerpo completamente, cayendo al suelo olvidada. Sus manos se apresuraron a regresar hacia la espalda de Harry, volviendo a acariciarla dulcemente, sin separar tan siquiera un instante su boca de la del moreno... Por primera vez en la vida, quería que fuera lento, hacer que la persona que estaba entre sus brazos disfrutara al máximo, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el mismo, por satisfacer el deseo que ya latía en el interior de sus pantalones, en cada fibra de su ser...

Sintió como el Gryffindor abandonaba su boca, aunque no abrió los ojos. Seguía sintiendo como sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo suavemente, y al instante siguiente sintió la boca de Harry perderse en su cuello en la más increíble de las caricias, haciendo que otro suspiro involuntario se escapara de sus labios, sintiendo como ahora era su cuerpo el que se convulsionaba en un inesperado estremecimiento....

Las manos de Harry desabotonaban ahora su camisa, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, torturándolo con ese profundo anhelo y esa agonía que se había apoderado de él...

Sus manos abandonaron la espalda de Harry y comenzaron a desanudarle la corbata, hasta que esta calló al suelo olvidada junto a la túnica de Draco... Temblaba... estaba temblando... él, Draco Malfoy, temblando bajo el toque de Harry Potter...

Su pecho quedó al descubierto, expuesto al toque de Harry, cuyas manos se apresuraron a llenarlo de caricias, deslizándose por sus músculos, hasta el último rincón de su torso...

¡¡Dios!! No podía pensar, no quería pensar en nada, solo sentir a Harry... ¿cómo no se había sentido así antes? No era solo deseo, pasión... no, esa sensación maravillosa tenía que ser cosa de magia... ¿qué otra cosa lo haría temblar así, sin control, bajo cada caricia de esos dedos vengativos que querían que sufriera como nunca?...

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y apretó sus dedos, casi clavándolos en la espalda de Harry ¡¡Por Merlín!! No podía soportarlo más... quería sentirlo ya bajo su cuerpo, quería hacer suyo al objeto de su deseo, quería amarlo desenfrenadamente como nunca antes había amado a nadie... ¿Amado?

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y temor, todavía sintiendo como Harry lo tocaba... ¿Amaba a Harry?¿Amor era esa sensación cálida que lo había embargado? Había desechado esa sensación antes de haberla analizado, y eso no era propio de él... el amor era para los débiles... ¿pero por que se sentía entonces tan vulnerable al toque de Harry, a lo que le pasara?¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? No, no quería una noche de sexo desenfrenada y olvidarse de todo después, no quería que ese capricho terminara... quería sentirlo suyo, saber que iba a ser siempre suyo, que nadie más tocaría lo que tanto apreciaba... su mayor tesoro, más allá de cualquier cosa terrenal que poseyera...

¡¡Dios!! Amaba a Harry... ¿por qué él?¿Y por que se daba cuenta ahora? Lo amaba, como nunca antes había amado a nadie, pero quería sentirse amado... No quería su deseo, su lujuria, quería su amor, su ternura.... pero quizás el Gryffindor nunca llegara a amarlo... Había creído ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos, pero, ¿no sería un reflejo de los propios ojos lo que había visto en las esmeraldas del gryffindor al mirar en ellos?...

Por primera vez en la vida, quería sentirse amado, protegido, como nunca antes lo habías estado, ni siquiera con su familia, y tener a Harry ahí, besándolo por pura pasión, por puro deseo, sin nada más, no era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Se separó bruscamente de Harry, lo miró a los ojos un instante, y sin mediar palabra salió por la puerta que estaba a su izquierda, dejando el almacén atrás...

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar y analizar lo que acababa de descubrir, y después, elegir la forma correcta de actuar...

Era curioso, ahora era él, Draco Malfoy, el que salía huyendo de Harry... ¿No era una contradicción perfecta?

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Anotación: **La autora no se hace responsable. Se acaba de meter debajo de una capa de invisivilidad, por previsión de que los lectores quieran echarsele encima, jajajjaja. No me mateeeeeis, pleaseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Bueno, capítulo sensiblemente más largo que los demás, y el que queda, todavía es más largo que este. Ahora, el epílogo es bastante más corto, pero bueno, espero que los sigáis disfrutando ;-)_

_**liuny, **si el otro te pareció interesante, no quiero ni pensar en este, jejejeje. Bueno, parece que Draco ya (por fin) ha descubierto que eso que está sintiendo es Amor, ¿como actuará ahora? Bueno, no más queda el siguiente capítulo y el epílogo, así que la curiosidad de saber como va a ser saciada pronto ;-) Arriba Slytherin, y gracias por el review!!_

_**malena, **bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review :D_

_**gabiKinomoto, **bueno, ¿para que querría Draco que Harry fuera a la torre? jajajaja, bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, ¿no? Uff, siento el final del capítulo (bueno, no, XDD), pero es que estos chicos actuan por su cuenta, yo no los controlo, ains... Graxes por el review, linda, espero que te siga gustando ;-)_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **bueno, pues si, tienes razón en lo de que no se va a dejar reviews feos, ¿no? jejejeje. Gracias por tu afecto, tu también tienes el mío por dejarme siempre unos reviews tan buenos, linda ;-) Espero que tu pc vaya mejorando, es horrible tener mal el pc. Bueno, parece que la oruga venenosa de mi hermano volvió a la carga, y lleva dos días sin dejarme conectar, arggggg, lo odio. Tendré que emplear un hechizo más fuerte.... En fin, gracias de nuevo por el review, linda. Besos :D_

_**Duare, **si, Draco iba bien encaminado, tan bien encaminado que ya se ha dado cuenta (en que momentos, ¿verdad? jajajaja ) (yo más que con Harry, tendría deseos de acostarme con Draco, pero esa es otra historia XDD ) Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que siga así después de este desastroso capítulo, jejejejeje. Por cierto, lo de la torre de astronomía lo sabía, si me uní a tu grupo de msn (por eso te pedí la dirección ) aunque todavía no haya escrito nada por ahí, ya sabes que me uní ;-) Graxes por el review :D_

_**Conacha, **pues sí, como tu dices, Aleluya que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, uff. Todos sabíamos que Harry es lento, pero es que Draco en este fic lo supera, jajajajajaja, y eso que tiene en teoría más "experiencia" XD Pero como bien dices, los fue descubriendo solo, sin ayuda de ninguna "Hermione", así que no es de extrañar que se tardara tanto, ¿no?¿He dicho yo alguna vez que estaba completamente cuerda o que empleaba la lógica? no, ¿verdad? jajajajaja, entonces claro que hay ideas extrañas en mi fic, jajajajaja. Gracias una vez más por tu review ;-)_

_**the angel of the dreams, **tienes razón, Harry es muy perspicaz en relación a Draco, pero generalmente porque tiene ayuda. Puede distinguir sus sensaciones (miedo, angustia, y demás ) pero no asociarlas a "sentimientos más profundos". Bueno, el desafío tiene mucho que ver con los sentimientos de ellos dos... o tal vez no. Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo, jejejejeje. Solo te digo una cosa. El fic se llama "Desafío", quizás no se refiera solamente a lo que tienen que hacer para las clases.... Gracias por el review ;-)_

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **jajajaja, si, Draco tan sarcástico como siempre, si es que este chico no cambia, ains, jajajajaja. Bueno, en realidad es un mero toque, pero que tiernos que se ven juntitos, ¿verdad? jejejejeje Supongo que tus ojos se quedarían pegados a la pantalla en la última escena, y se despegarían bruscamente cuando Draco se alejó del almacén, ¿no? jajajajaja, ains, que mala que soy, y voy a ser la causante de que tengas que ir al oculista, que remordimiento de conciencia, ains... jejejeje. Graxes por el review. Besos ;-)_

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **si, la tensión sexual entre ambos también está acabando conmigo, ains, jajajajajaja. Pero es que esos dos hacen lo que les place, desgraciadamente no los controlo... Acercamientos hubo, ahora, no creo que los que ellos (ni nosotros) esperában, jejejeje. Gracias por el review._

_Y a todos, ya sabéis. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, please._

_Besos_

_missi_


	17. Una dura batalla

_Bueno, aquí el último capítulo. Ahora nada más queda el epílogo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque me encanta este capítulo, jejejeje. Un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews, wow, nunca creí recibir tantos por el capítulo 16, gracias, de verdad. En fin, que ahí os dejo el capítulo. Besitos._

**_Capítulo 17: Una dura batalla_**

Draco llegó acelerado a su sala común, la cual estaba abarrotada. Como un rayo la atravesó sin ni siquiera dirigir la palabra a nadie y se metió en su dormitorio, el cual, afortunadamente estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta con un potente hechizo que había aprendido en las vacaciones y se dejó caer sobre su cama, abrumado. Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse y calmar su respiración.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No, esa no era la pregunta. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado: Había besado a Harry, él había respondido, sumamente bien si tenía que opinar, había tenido las mejores sensaciones que hubiese experimentado nunca, había estado a punto de obtener lo que tanto había anhelado durante la última semana, y... se había marchado dejándolo a medias. ¿Porqué? Simplemente porque había sentido algo distinto... no, algo conocido, algo que el mismo Harry le había hecho sentir casi desde el momento en el que empezó a conocerlo realmente... lo que lo había hecho huir, había sido reconocer que era exactamente ese sentimiento, y darse cuenta en ese preciso instante... Quizás, en realidad, lo había sabido desde le primer momento, pero se había negado a verlo... ¿porqué? Por no sentirse vulnerable, no sentirse débil. El haberse enamorado suponía la pérdida del control, eso que tan preciado era para él. Suponía la perdida de atención, la pérdida de lucidez, la necesidad de alguien más, de verlo, de sentirlo... suponía la mayor debilidad al pensar en la otra persona, al ser consciente de que es capaz de hacerte más daño del que nunca te han hecho, la pérdida del sentido común, al pensar antes en otro que en ti mismo, al anteponer su seguridad a la tuya, al preocuparse de que nada le pase... es dar un arma a tus enemigos para dañarte por medio de esa persona, porque ya no es el propio dolor físico lo que te atormenta, sino el saber que ese alguien está sufriendo, y que está sufriendo quizás por tu culpa... y eso te hace vulnerable a los ataques... Su padre siempre, siempre, le había dicho que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo, era un arma que había que saber usar, pero sin involucrarse, el amor era para los incautos, para los débiles, porque era la mayor debilidad existente...

Y ahora, se había enamorado... Y no solo se había enamorado, sino que se había enamorado de su enemigo, el único del que habría apostado sin miedo a perder que era la única cosa que jamás podría sentir por él... Saciar su deseo hoy, lejos de "curarlo" lo habría hundido más en ese abismo, más después de recordar las sensaciones tan maravillosas que recorrieron su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer, al solo contacto de la piel de Harry... había perdido el control, si, pero había disfrutado como nunca, y el saber que nunca disfrutaría otra vez de esos placeres, lo estaba torturando más de lo que hubiera imaginado. No podía volver a dejarse llevar, ahora era él el que no quería que nada más pasara, no si no se quería involucrar... ¡¡Pero ya estaba involucrado!! Si volvía a ocurrir algo así, estaba seguro de que Harry descubriría lo que sentía por él, le daría el arma perfecta para acabar definitivamente con un Malfoy, el mismo que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible...

¿Pero y si Harry sentía algo más por él?¿Y si también se había... enamorado?¿Era eso posible? Le pareció ver una sombra de algo más en los ojos del moreno, esos ojos que le hacían perder la razón, la facultad de pensar... había más que deseo, eso no podía negarse, pero... ¿Amor? No, no era posible, de seguro esa especie de "obsesión" que tenía lo estaba haciendo delirar, esa era otra de las características que tenía el amor, de la que tanto le había hablado su padre _"el amor nos hace estúpidos. Hace que imaginemos lo que no es y veamos cosas que no hay, tratando de justificar el porqué nos sentimos así" _De seguro eso era lo que estaba pasando, estaba viendo un reflejo de si mismo en los ojos de Harry, pero... ¿por qué la ternura en ese segundo beso? No era simplemente pasión, había sentimiento... ¿o eso también eran imaginaciones suyas?... Arg, tenía que averiguar lo que sentía Harry por él, y tenía que averiguarlo antes de volverse completamente loco...

¿Y de que le serviría saber lo que siente Harry?¿De que? De igual manera no iba a poder tenerlo... En el hipotético caso de que Harry se sintiera, por alguna loca jugada del destino, atraído por él, se hubiese enamorado, no podrían estar juntos... Eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, más que eso, eran "El chico que vivió" y el hijo de un mortífago, que en cuanto acabara la escuela, sería recluido por El que No debe ser Nombrado... ¿qué futuro podría haber? Sería una alianza peligrosa, pondría en peligro a Harry, a **su** Harry, lo expondría más que nunca a Voldemort... o incluso El Señor Tenebroso podría utilizarlo a él mismo para atraer a Harry, y conociendo la naturaleza del Gryffindor, estuviera o no enamorado de él, si había una persona en peligro, aunque fuera su enemigo, se presentaría sin pensárselo dos veces, para caer de lleno en las garras de Voldemort... Esa cualidad, que debería hacerlo sentirse más seguro, lograba todo lo contrario, ponerlo nervioso, incluso... asustado... Aunque le dijera una y mil veces que pasara lo que pasara nunca fuera a buscarlo, sabía que no le haría caso... ¿qué futuro podrían esperar? No había futuro para ambos, y no lo iba a poner en peligro por su culpa... debía alejarse, tratar de olvidarlo, pero ¿como? Ya nada volvería a ser nunca igual. Aunque lo olvidara, aunque no se volviera a enamorar más en la vida, de lo cual estaba seguro, ¿cómo olvidar todo lo que había sentido? Esas sensaciones nuevas que había experimentado, que solo él, Harry, le había hecho sentir... Ese eterno descubrimiento, el nunca saber que esperar porque siempre es diferente... el estremecerse apenas por el roce de sus manos, por una caricia, la calidez en su interior, el sentirse seguro entre sus brazos... ¿cómo olvidar eso?

Y lo peor era que tenía la certeza de que nunca, nunca mientras viviese, podría olvidarse de Harry... Finalmente, aun sin presentar batalla, el Gryffindor lo había vencido en todos los aspectos que se pudieran imaginar, y su penitencia era ser condenado a vagar siempre sabiendo que nunca podrá obtener lo que más anhela, algo que ni el dinero podía comprar...

Antes de haberlo sentido, nunca pensó que le fuese a hacer falta, que fuese a necesitar esa sensación, ese sentimiento, pero ahora que había descubierto cuan maravilloso podía ser, y cuan doloroso, le parecía que una vida sin amor, sin **su** amor, estaría completamente vacía...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry todavía seguía en el almacén mucho tiempo después de que Draco se hubiese ido. No había querido regresar a la sala común inmediatamente después. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar y en porqué no había pasado, en lo que sentía él y en lo que podía estar sintiendo Draco... Era todo tan... confuso.

¿Por qué había huido Draco? No era propio de él salir huyendo... En un principio había pensado que el Slytherin había buscado todo eso para humillarlo, como le había advertido Hermione en una ocasión, que le había enamorado para dejar bajas sus defensas, para hacerlo vulnerable y demostrarle que ahora estaba a sus pies, y que por eso había huido dejándolo "a medias", pero en seguida había descartado esa posibilidad. No, no lo había hecho por eso, si hubiese sido así, de seguro se habría separado y habría mostrado su sonrisa arrogante, acompañada de algún comentario sarcástico, y se habría molestado en recoger su ropa antes de salir del almacén. Pero lejos de ser arrogante, había descubierto miedo en sus ojos, inseguridad, comprensión y angustia, en ese brevísimo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y había abandonado la estancia casi como huyendo de él, de lo que estaba pasando, pero... ¿Por qué? Draco no era una persona que se asustara fácilmente, y mucho menos que huyera antes de haber concluido lo que tanto había buscado... Sabía que estaba disfrutando, lo había sentido estremecerse entre sus brazos, había oído como suspiraba de placer, ¿porqué ese cambio repentino? No podía alcanzar a comprender la actitud del Slytherin en ese aspecto... Era como si Snape se pusiera a bailar un rap en medio de clase con unos leotardos de danza...

Se levantó por fin del sillón en el cual había estado sentado los últimos diez minutos, el mismo sillón donde había encontrado sentado a Draco, y se acercó a la puerta. Recogió del suelo su corbata, y se la puso colgada alrededor del cuello, sin ni siquiera volver a anudarla. Recogió también la túnica que Draco había dejado allí olvidada y se preguntó vagamente que hacer con ella. No podía llevarla consigo, cualquiera que le viera aparecer en la sala común con una túnica de Slytherin, lo acribillaría a preguntas, más si la túnica estaba marcada como "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy", pero tampoco era cuestión de dejarla allí tirada como cualquiera de aquellos viejos muebles, y mucho menos iba a ir ahora hasta la sala común de Slytherin con la túnica de Draco, porque sería como meterse en la boca del lobo... o de la serpiente, en este caso... No, lo mejor que podía hacer era empaquetarla y enviársela vía lechuza, así nadie sospecharía lo que era y quien la enviaba...

Así que la dejó allí apoyada cuidadosamente sobre el sillón, y decidió bajar a sus sala común para proveerse de papel y una pluma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nada más entrar por el agujero del retrato, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único Gryffindor que estaba despierto a esas horas. En un sillón cercano, de cara hacia la entrada, sumergida en un grueso volumen, se encontraba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que levantó la cabeza al escucharlo entrar.

Harry se sonrojó. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado por completo la palabra que le había dado a Hermione, palabra que no había cumplido, y aunque al fin y al cabo, nada de lo que de seguro ella esperaba, había pasado entre los dos, no podía sentirse tranquilo, y mucho menos aliviado, bajo su inquisidora mirada.

-Hola Harry, ¿Dando un paseo bajo la luz de la luna?-preguntó sarcástica, pero con diversión en la voz. Parecía estar a medio camino entre horrorizada y divertida por la situación.

-Hola Herm, yo... tengo prisa, tengo algo que hacer, así que ya hablaremos mañ...

-Harry, ¿qué has hecho?-lo interrumpió Hermione- Me encanta la manera que tienes de cumplir tu palabra...

-No he hecho nada, Herm-se defendió, aunque sin demasiado convencimiento de lo que estaba diciendo.

-oh, ¿De veras? Por tu aspecto cualquiera lo diría. Llegas a la una de la madrugada, con la túnica desabrochada, la corbata sin atar, la camisa por fuera y aspecto de haber roto una regla y ¿Esperas que crea que no pasó nada? Ilústrame, ¿qué pasó para que tu corbata se desanudara de tu cuello?¿Se te enganchó en alguna estatua?-volvió a preguntar sarcástica.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia si mismo, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón. Parecía que acababa de pasar una noche loca o algo por el estilo. Se dejó caer en un asiento frente a Hermione y la miró a los ojos.

-No pasó lo que tu crees, Herm. Es cierto que rompí la promesa, ni siquiera se porque lo hice-Hermione le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad-bueno, tu sabes... pero cuando nos estábamos besando, Draco salió huyendo, ni siquiera estuvimos juntos en el almacén más de diez minutos, he estado solo hasta ahora, pensando.

-¿Salió huyendo?¿Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione incrédula-¿Para humillarte?

-No, o bueno, eso creo... Estoy bastante seguro de que no, más bien parecía asustado, como si de repente hubiese comprendido algo, y ni siquiera dijo nada más antes de irse a toda prisa...

¿Malfoy huyendo?¿Con aspecto de haber comprendido algo?¿Antes de satisfacer su deseo? Vaya, vaya. No estaba equivocada después de todo, según lo que le estaba contando Harry, había mucho más que simple deseo en Malfoy, quizás no era tan descabellado pensar en amor... Desde luego, si así era, si estaba enamorado de Harry, ni el mismo lo había descubierto hasta esta misma noche... El hecho de que huyera, de que después de estar deseándolo tanto tiempo, cuando por fin tuviera la oportunidad la desaprovechara, era muy significativo... Draco Malfoy huyendo de Harry Potter, eso no se veía todos los días...

Sonrió. A ella no le parecía mal que hubiera algo entre ellos dos, de hecho, lo encontraba divertido, que dos grandes rivales acabaran juntos gracias al sentimiento más antiguo del mundo... era irónico, pero de igual manera, sabía que lo que estaban sintiendo era nuevo para ambos. Malfoy seguramente, no se habría enamorado nunca, ya que no valoraba, hasta ahora, ese sentimiento, y la especie de "obsesión infantil" que había sentido Harry hacia Cho no podía calificarse como amor... Le preocupaba más la reacción de Ron cuando se enterara. Ahora era más que probable que Harry y Draco comenzaran una relación, eso si eran capaces de confesarse mutuamente lo que sentían, que tenía serias dudas al respecto, no podría ocultárselo más a Ron, y le preocupaba la reacción de su amigo al respecto. No era ningún secreto que Ron no era precisamente tolerante en cualquier cosa que implicara a Draco Malfoy, y el saber que su mejor amigo se había, por alguna loca jugada del destino, enamorado de él, no le iba a sentar nada bien... conociéndole, seguramente pensaría absurdamente que estaba perdiendo a Harry... y odiaría más a Malfoy por eso...

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le preguntó Harry extrañado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, por nada... y, ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Malfoy?

-¿qué pienso hacer?¿de que?

-Harry, algunas veces pienso que eres demasiado ingenuo e inocente-dijo con una tierna sonrisa en la boca- No pensarás dejar esto así, ¿verdad? Sin hablar con Draco, sin mencionar el tema...

-Bueno, si, eso suena bastante bien....

-¡¡Harry!! No puedes pretender que nada pasó, debes hablar con él, y tratar de averiguar por que fue que escapó, no puedes seguir eludiendo el problema eternamente.

-¿Qué sugieres, Herm?¿Qué quede con él y le diga? "Mira Draco, estoy enamoradísimo de ti, eres perfecto, eres taaaan guapo"- dijo con voz burlona- No gracias, prefiero ignorar lo que pasó...

-No debes hacer eso, no eludas lo que sabes que tienes que hacer. Habla con él, se sincero. Pregúntale que es lo que siente por ti, y confiésale lo que sientes tu. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer...

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Harry exasperado- ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?¿No eras tu la que decía que me alejara, que tratara de olvidarlo? No creo que hablar con él sea la forma de conseguirlo...

-Bueno...

-Además, solo soy un capricho para él, tu misma lo has dicho, decirle lo que siento, solo sería darle un arma para herirme, ¡¡A mi enemigo!!

-Harry, NO es tu enemigo, ya no, es mejor que dejes de pensar en él en esos términos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me sorprende que todavía lo llames así. Es cierto que ha tratado en innumerables ocasiones hacernos la vida imposible, tendernos millones de trampas, a cada cual peor, pero dime, ¿cuántas veces desde que os tocó ser compañeros, ha tratado de fastidiarte o de tenderte una trampa? ¿Y se puede decir que no ha tenido oportunidad? No, ¿verdad?¿ No ha tenido en tan solo una semana más oportunidades que en seis años?¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

Harry bajó la mirada, concentrándose en las palabras de Hermione. Era cierto, tenía razón, Draco había tenido muchísimas oportunidades de tenderle trampas, desde hacerle ir a Hosmeade sin permiso, hasta adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, para más peligro, de noche... ¿por qué no había tratado ni un momento de fastidiarlo o delatarlo ante Filch? Podría haber logrado más de una vez, fácilmente su expulsión, haciéndole romper alguna regla, y avisando a un profesor, seguramente a Snape, para que lo pillara in fraganti, pero no lo había hecho... ciertamente el término "enemigos" había quedado atrás, para dar paso a una especie de "equipo" de "amigos", de algo más...

-Además-continuó Hermione, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- ¿qué podría ocurrirte si lo cuentas? Es cierto que podrías darle un arma, pero solo si tu quieres que eso te afecte... quiero decir, es fácil ocultar los sentimientos a la gente, y aunque las cosas duelan, normalmente esperamos a estar en privado para sufrir en soledad, ¿o no? Pero además, ¿qué hay de malo en mostrar algo tan bello? Ese sentimiento, lejos de rebajarte, de hacerte sentir vergüenza, te eleva, hace ver la gran nobleza que hay en tu interior, dejando ver que eres capaz de sentir algo tan puro, incluso por la persona más inesperada... Estoy segura de que decírselo es lo mejor que puedes hacer, y estoy segura de que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si no lo haces.

Harry guardó silencio un instante, mirando a su amiga con asombro. No creyó nunca tener ese tipo de conversación con Hermione, y mucho menos que esa conversación fuera referida a Draco Malfoy. ¿Su amiga alentándolo a que hablara con Draco sobre lo que sentía por él? Era... era como si el equilibrio en el que se solía mantener la tierra en el universo, se hubiera quebrado y estuviera viviendo en un universo paralelo....

-Herm... no se que decir, yo...

-Solo piénsalo-lo cortó nuevamente Hermione- Se que te ha hecho sufrir mucho, pero también has descubierto cosas nuevas a su lado, ¿no merece la pena intentarlo aunque solo sea por eso?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de despedirse de Hermione, sin asegurarle nada, y haber cogido en su habitación lo que había ido a buscar, regresó al pequeño almacén. Casi ni miraba por donde iba, sus pies lo estaban llevando solos hacia ese lugar en el que habían pasado tantas cosas que nunca creyó que llegarían a suceder... pensaba... pensaba en las reacciones de Draco, en las palabras de Hermione, en lo que podía esperar a partir de ahora, porque una cosa era segura: lo que la última semana había sido "normalidad" entre el y Draco, nunca volvería a ser igual. Hermione tenía razón, no podía eludir la cuestión, no por más tiempo, pero... ¿sería capaz de hablar con Draco?

En las breves ocasiones que había estado juntos en los últimos dos días, "hablar" no era lo que habían hecho mayormente..., y sus temas de conversación no solían ser tan... "profundos", por decirlo de alguna manera...

Llegó al cuarto en apenas unos minutos, y se dispuso a envolver la túnica para enviársela a Draco, lo cual había sido su intención inicial, pero al doblar la túnica, algo resbaló de ella y cayó al suelo con un leve "clink", y volvió a escuchar un sonido familiar, el cual había, como tantas otras cosas, olvidado en las últimas horas. Se agachó y recogió del suelo la llave que habían encontrado en la torre de Adivinación. Todavía no habían averiguado que era exactamente, pero ciertamente no estaba ahora como para pensar en acertijos. La metió en el bolsillo de su propia túnica, junto al extraño cubo, y envolvió el uniforme de Draco en un papel color crema. Cuando iba a escribir el destinatario en la solapa, un nuevo ruido llamó su atención.

De su bolsillo ya no salía el conocido "toc, toc" que solía hacer la llave, sino un sonido distinto, una especie de musiquilla. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la llave, pero nada más estar fuera, volvió a su monótono sonido. Harry se extrañó, la miró tratando de encontrar algo distinto, pero era una llave normal, si se le quitaba el suave latido... La volvió a meter en su bolsillo, pero casi al instante la musiquilla volvió a sonar, así que Harry se vació el compartimento, tratando de encontrar el origen de la música... y lo encontró. El extraño cubo, al estar en contacto con la llave, emitía la suave musiquilla, pero no era el único cambio. El vórtice de imágenes que solía tener en su interior estaba parado, en una sola imagen: la localización del tercer objeto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir una pequeña nota para adjuntar con el paquete.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Draco se encontraba en su sala común desde más o menos las cuatro de la mañana. Después de romper el hechizo que lo mantenía encerrado en su cuarto, para dejar pasar a sus compañeros de curso, Draco había tratado de dormir, pero sin demasiado éxito. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la certeza de lo que había descubierto, sin contar con que su mente, parecía seguir sin querer hacerle caso, y volaba una y otra vez hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde de seguro dormía plácidamente, sin preocupación o desconcierto, un joven moreno, cuya magia era tan especial, y tan poderosa, que ni en sus mejores... o peores, sueños lo hubiese imaginado...

Así que después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, había bajado a la sala común, con un libro del cual no había avanzado una sola hoja en las tres horas que llevaba allí. Miraba distraídamente a cualquier parte, sin ver nada en absoluto, pensando... pensando en él, siempre en él... ¿cómo había sido tan tonto como para no ver las señales y alejarse de él antes de llegar a este desastre?

Un suave golpeteo en la ventana más próxima lo devolvió a la realidad, y vio como una lechuza parda estaba afuera, en la oscuridad, con un paquete atado a su pata. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, preguntándose que diablos hacía una lechuza en mitad de la noche, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común de Slytherin. La lechuza voló gracilmente hacia dentro de la estancia para posarse en el respaldo de la silla que tenía más próxima, estirando la pata hacia él. Draco cerró la ventana y se acercó extrañado de recibir una lechuza a esas horas. Le desanudó el paquete y se dejó caer en esa misma silla, comenzando a abrirlo impaciente. Antes de acabar de desenvolverlo, un trozo de pergamino cayó de entre las dobleces, dejando ver el escudo de Slytherin sobre la tela negra, entonces comprendió lo que era y de quien venía el paquete.

Tomó suavemente en sus manos el pergamino y desdobló la hoja, casi con temor... ¿no era irónico? Era una nota muy corta, aunque era más larga que las que él mismo le había enviado por el desafío. Solo decía:

"_Draco, he descubierto la última parte del desafío, donde se esconde el último objeto. Nos vemos en el campo de Quidditch a las diez de la mañana. No faltes, es importante. Harry"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry paseaba por el campo de quidditch desde hacía al menos una hora. No sabía por qué había ido ahí tan temprano, o bueno, si sabía, y eso era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso... No solo había citado allí a Draco para hablar del desafío, sino también para seguir el consejo de Hermione, pero siendo franco consigo mismo, no se sentía capaz de hacer tal cosa, no al menos en ese momento...

A lo lejos vio aparecer la figura ya conocida de Draco, quince minutos antes de la hora, caminando con su habitual arrogancia, aunque había algo distinto... no parecía tan seguro como de costumbre, era... extraño. Al verlo allí arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Normalmente era él quien llegaba a los lugares antes que nadie, de seguro no esperaba encontrar a Harry allí tan pronto. Se acercó a él con su paso firme, sin vacilación, y cualquier duda o temor que hubiese tenido cuando entró en el campo, había desaparecido. Su cara volvía a estar impasible.

-¿qué has descubierto del objeto?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Hola Malfoy, buenos días-dijo sarcástico Harry- Esto es lo que he descubierto-sacó ambos objetos, uno de cada bolsillo y los juntó frente a Draco. La musiquilla volvió a sonar, y el vórtice de imágenes volvió a parar en el campo de quidditch.

Draco lo observó unos instantes sin decir nada, al tiempo que la imagen volvía a cambiar, esta vez a un área más pequeña del campo, hacia una de las gradas.

-¡¡¡Claro!!!-exclamó el rubio-_"En la soledad no existe la palabra compañía" _¡¡¡A eso se refería!!! Había que juntar los dos objetos... ¿anoche te quedaste pensando en el desafío?-preguntó arqueando las cejas con incredulidad, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Cuando fue consciente de sus palabras, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, tan breve que Harry pensó si no lo había imaginado.

-No, lo descubrí por casualidad-volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia las gradas- ¿vamos?

Draco asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia el rincón del campo que aparecía en el cubo. Cuando ya iban a subir hacia las gradas que indicaba, la imagen volvió a cambiar, señalando una de las esquinas de esa grada, contra el suelo, y seguidamente el sonido cambió al tic-tac de un reloj, mientras el cubo se volvía totalmente negro.

-¿tic, tac?-dijo Harry extrañado-¿el objeto es un reloj?

Draco no contestó, se acercó a esa esquina, lentamente, viendo que ahí era imposible que hubiese nada, hasta que estubo muy cerca, entonces, levemente, se dio cuenta de que el objeto estaba encantado con un hechizo desilusionador. No sabía ni como había llegado a esa conclusión, ni porqué lo había visto, simplemente se dio cuenta de que lo sabía, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que dijo el hechizo, y un pequeño reloj de arena apareció ante ellos.

-¿Desde cuando los relojes de arena hacen tic, tac?-preguntó Harry divertido.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario de Harry y se acercó a él con el reloj.

-Bueno, lo que hace tic, tac es el cubo, no el reloj. Habría que buscar la relación entre ambos... entre los objetos, quiero decir que...

-Draco...-lo cortó Harry de pronto. A Malfoy le sorprendió que lo llamara por el nombre. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de que incluso habían llegado casi a acostarse, nunca lo había llamado así, no que pudiera recordar al menos. Lo interrogó con la mirada, esperando que continuara, pero Harry parecía tener problemas para encontrar las palabras apropiadas... Al cabo de unos segundos preguntó- ¿qué pasó anoche?

Draco lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, buscando el modo de contestar a su pregunta...

-Nada-contestó finalmente, incapaz de pronunciar nada más sin delatarse.

-oh, ¿de veras? Que convincente por tu parte-una vez comenzó a hablar, pareció salirle todo más fácil- yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Y de repente saliste huyendo, ¿por qué?

-¿acaso te pregunté yo por que saliste huyendo varias veces de mí?-preguntó defendiéndose Draco-¿o por que me besaste en la torre de adivinación? No, ¿verdad? Limítate a hacer lo mismo-dijo girándose y comenzando a alejarse hacia la entrada del campo, pero esta vez fue Harry el que lo cogió de un brazo impidiéndole que se alejara de él. Draco se giró enojado- ¿qué haces?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-oh, ¿de veras? Yo diría que si, ayer casi... bueno, casi pasa algo más entre nosotros, y tu decidiste salir huyendo de repente, y sé que estabas disfrutando, quiero saber por qué-dijo Harry ruborizándose cada vez más.

-oh, ¿y tengo que complacerte?¿tengo que contestar a tus malditas preguntas?

-solo quiero saber por qué huiste, ¿es tanto pedir?

-Tenía mis motivos, ¿contento?¿puedo irme ahora, oh gran señor?-preguntó sarcástico.

Harry lo miró, sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada más de él, y apenado le soltó el brazo, permitiéndole que se alejara. Draco se dio la vuelta, pero en lugar de avanzar hacia la salida, se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, hasta que se volvió a girar hacia Harry.

-Ahora pregunto yo, ¿por qué me besaste en la torre?

Harry sonrió de manera melancólica, y triste a la vez, al recordar ese beso, y simplemente respondió:

-porque me nació así.

-¿te nació?

-Eso, ya son dos preguntas.-dijo Harry irónico, pero aun así decidió contestar- Estabas muy cerca, y no pude evitarlo, y eso que me había jurado que no volvería a dejar que eso pasara, no después de... –Harry se interrumpió abruptamente. No sabía si debía continuar o no, no estaba seguro de querer que él lo supiera, pero a la vez deseaba contárselo y librarse de esa "angustia" que lo había atormentado la última semana...

-no después del otro beso-acabó Draco. ¿se lo parecía a Harry, o se veía apenado?¿Estaba pensando que no le había gustado su primer beso? Sonrió.

-No, no iba a decir eso-dijo divertido. No creyó poder llegar a estar hablando tan tranquilamente con Draco sobre lo que había pasado- después... después de descubrir lo que sentía por ti.

Harry se obligó a no apartar la mirada esta vez. Estaba muy ruborizado, si, pero quería decírselo y acabar con eso cuanto antes... o empezar...

Draco alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Esa era la respuesta que menos se esperaba en ese momento, ¿de lo que sentía por él?¿qué sentía? Su corazón, que pareció pararse durante un segundo, recuperaba el tiempo perdido latiendo cada vez más aceleradamente, como si su vida dependiera de lo que vendría a continuación... Notó su boca seca, y fue incapaz de articular palabra. Quería saber que era lo que Harry sentía por él ahora, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra...

-Desde que nos tocó trabajar juntos, desde que comencé a conocerte realmente, mis sentimientos han... cambiado bastante. Al principio creí que era tan solo una obsesión, por verte a diario y estar condenado a trabajar contigo, pero casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a interesarme por lo que te gustaba, a preocuparme por ti, a extrañar tu presencia, tus comentarios sarcásticos... comencé a soñar contigo, a pensar en ti todo el rato, a añorarte cuando no estabas y a desear huir cuando estabas en el mismo lugar que yo... comencé a sentir una especie de calidez en mi interior, a desearte... casi sin darme cuenta comencé a... amarte-hizo una breve pausa, todavía sin apartar la vista de esos ojos color plata. Lo había dicho, por fín se lo había dicho.... no sabía que vendría ahora, pero se sentía mejor, más libre, se sentía... bien- Ni siquiera se porque te estoy diciendo esto, quizás me estoy volviendo loco, aunque creo que perdí la cordura desde el primer momento en que entré en la biblioteca para buscar la poción hiperódica-sonrió melancólico- quizás te estoy dando la ventaja que siempre has querido para destruirme, ya no me importa... simplemente tenía que hacerlo, y ya te lo he dicho...

Draco tenía el corazón a mil, ¿¿lo amaba??¿¿Harry lo amaba??¿¿Eso era lo que había dicho?? No podía pronunciar palabra, era lo que menos se esperaba... sentía como el corazón le latía cada vez más apresuradamente, sus manos estaban heladas de los nervios, y un sentimiento nuevo se extendía en su interior... lo amaba, y era correspondido...

Miro a los ojos a Draco unos momentos. Tenían un brillo extraño, un pequeño rubor sonrosado se había extendido suavemente en sus mejillas, y sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa común, parecía una sonrisa nacida desde el mismo alma, una sonrisa nerviosa, y a la vez una sonrisa pura, hasta... inocente... Sabía que quería decir algo, pero parecía no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra... Y sin esperarlo, Draco se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente, acariciando suavemente su cara... Y no necesitó más respuesta, podía sentirse correspondido... Draco lo estaba amando...

Los objetos se deslizaron al suelo al tiempo que ellos se fundían en un beso cada vez más profundo, cayendo juntos, y por fin comprendieron su significado... _"Es tiempo de abrir tu corazón"._

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

_**Malfoy Slytherin, **si, ya se que soy mala, jooo, pero eso fue que Salazar Slytherin se apoderó de mi para no dejarme concluir el capítulo como debía, jejejejeje. Como siempre, escogiendo dos de mis frases favoritas del capítulo, pareciera que me lees la mente, jajajaja. Y Harry, el pobre, parecía tan "inocente" y ¡¡Se le lanza al cuello!!, jajajajaja, ains, quien pudiera ser Harry, eso si, Malfoy no se me habría escapado, oh no, me habría encargado muy bien de ello, xDD. Mil gracias por el review. Besos. ;-)_

_**Elisa Moony, **si, ya era hora de que lo descubriera, ¿¿no?? Aunque vaya momento va a elegir ¬¬ jejejejeje. En fin, este chico tenía que fastidiarnos a todos, pero por lo menos ahora ya sabe lo que siente, que es un gran paso, jejejeje. Grax por el review._

_**Anny Pervert Snape, **si, por fin hubo acercamientos, aunque se nos hayan quedado a la mitad, jejejejeje. La verdad, ya era hora de que se enterara, porque a este paso iba a acabar el fic y todavía no se había dado cuenta de que era esa "sensación cálida, no caliente" jajajajajaja. Aunque calentarse, si, creo que también se calentó bastante, jajajaja. Bueno, como has visto, por fin se confiesan lo que siente el uno por el otro, espero que no quedara demasiado "cursi" la declaración, es que cuando escribo no me controlo jejejeje (bueno, cuando no escribo tampoco me controlo, jajajaja ). En fin, gracias por tu review :D_

_**Loka-Park-Felton, **hola, pues yo aquí sigo, bien, por supuesto, espero que tu también estés bien. ¿tanto te leíste el capítulo? wow, jejejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado, pensaba que todos os echaríais a la yugular por dejaros "a medias", jejejeje. En fin, mi hermano anda suelto, y ese escreguto de cola explosiva se apodera del pc de vez en cuando, y ahora a vuelto a darle por ahí, arg. Pero bueno, ahora que he encontrado un huequito, he aprovechado para subíroslo. Gracias una vez más por tu review._

_**Conacha, **jajajajaja, si, eso exactamente dije yo mientras lo escribía, jajajajajaja, es que espera al momento justo para descubrirlo, ains, si es que a veces lo mataría (otras en cambio lo quiero comer.... ups, se me ha ido la cabeza a la canción de amaral, jajajajaja ) Bueno, al final no se puso como loca histérica, entiende la reacción: ni sonrisa despectiva, ni ningún insulto, ni recoge su ropa... eso es muy sospechoso... (anda que Harry, tan perceptivo para algunas cosas y tan "lento" para otras.... ) Gracias por el review._

_**Murtilla, **por lo visto debió haber algún problema en fanfiction para que no subiera el review, siento que haya sido así. En fin, lo que cuenta es la intención, gracias linda. Besos._

_**the angel of the dreams, **¿¿De verdad te imaginas a Harry diciendole eso a Draco en un cuarto apartado, por la noche, cuando no sabe si el otro tiene ese tipo de intenciones o solo quiere hablar del desafío??? jajajajaja, es que el pobre Harry, será muy valiente, y lo que quieras, pero hay ciertas situaciones que le superan, pobrecito, jejejejeje. Bueno, por lo que has visto hasta ahora, Draco NO ha abandonado a Harry, ahora, no puedo asegurar nada para el epílogo, ains... En cuanto a los sentimientos, no es deseo que se transforme en amor, es al contrario... bueno, tampoco, a ver, me explico: es amor, confundido con deseo por no querer aceptar lo que siente, hasta que no le cabe otra posivilidad. Recuerda que siente antes esa "sensación cálida" que otra cosa... y bueno, digamos que aquí, amor y deseo vienen de la mano, jajajajaja. Graxes por tu review ;-)_

_** Ne-kun , **antes que nada, bienvenido. Wow, me dejas absolutamente colorada con el post. uff, me alegra que te haya gustado, no sabes cuanto, pero uff. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que se da cuenta Draco de lo que siente, aunque los deje "a medias", como bien dices, pensé en serio que me mataríais por eso, uff. ¿Sigues la historia desde el principio? wow, nuevamente te tengo que dar las gracias, madre mía. Lo de los reviews, no importa, no es lo que digas en el review, sino la intención de que te guste y sigas leyendo. Gracias por este review, y por seguir la historia ;-)_

_**Goettia, **uff, gracias, me alegra que te guste :D Si, es cierto que al principio iba un poco "lento", pero es que quería que fuera una historia creíble, por decirlo de alguna manera, y normalmente la gente no se enamora de la noche a la mañana. Puede haber un flechazo, y que te guste esa persona de buenas a primeras, pero de un flechazo a que llegue a ser amor, aun hay un rato largo (o al menos, así lo veo yo ) ¿¿Draco escondiéndose?? no, no lo creo, jejejejeje. Aunque finalmente es Harry el que pasa a la acción, jejejejeje. Si es que aunque no lo quisieran admitir, hacen tan linda pareja, ains... Graxes por el review._

_**Lunanegra, **hola, bienvenida. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Coincido contigo, uff, H-D son la mejor pareja, es que me encanta verlos juntos, ains, que enganchada que estoy a los fics slash, jajajajajaja. Pues si, tiene tan solo diecisiete chaps, más el epílogo, lo cual hace un total de 17, pero igual algún dia me animo a escribir algún otro "desafío" entre esos dos, algo más subidito, jajajaja. En fin, gracias por el review ;-)_

_**Paula Moonlight, **jejejejeje, no se si reacción normal o no, pero es que el capítulo me salió así solo (si es que tenías que ver mis apuntes, en principio, el que iba a salir huyendo era Harry, y Draco se quedaba allí, pero como cuando escribo estos dos se me descontrolan, uff, nunca se ni yo como va a acabar todo, jajajajaja ) ¿por que creyó que solo lo besaba con deseo? Bueno, ponte en su lugar. Acaba de descubrir que está enamorado, que ha pasado de ser "cazador" a ser "presa", y que, según los consejitos de su querido "padre", el amor hace que "alucinemos", así que no es de extrañar que piense por un momento que solo él es el que salió malparado de sus "instintos", aunque si te fijas, cuando se tranquiliza un poco, se da cuenta de que había algo más.... Gracias por tu review :D_

_**gabyKinomoto, **jejejeje, ¿por que presentías que el capi acabaría así? jajajajaja, wow, tenemos a una adivina jejejejeje. ¿¿Masturbarse?? jajajajajajajaja, no, creo que no, de momento el "inocente" Harry no está tan pervertido, jajajajaja, aunque por la edad, bien podría, pero que se le va a hacer, el chico es "lento". Me alegra que te gustara el fic, y gracias una vez más por tu review :-)_

_**Amaly Malfoy, **hola de nuevo, jejejejeje. Bueno, el ausentarse por unos días tiene esas ventajas, que lees más seguido los capítulos, aunque quizás te quedas también con más ganas de saber que es lo que pase... Ains, me alegra que recapacitaras y no decidieras colgarme, ains, que sino no podría subir yo este capi, jejejeje. Si, Draco por fin se enteró. Le costó lo suyo, pero se enteró solo, sin ayuda de ninguna "Hermione". Como ya has visto, Harry entendió que algo raro pasó, pero su "avispada" inteligencia no llegó a detectar exactamente el qué fue lo que pasó, aunque bueno, ahí estaba Hermione para aconsejarlo, uff, no quiero ni pensar si este chico hubiese tenido que descubrir solo, como Draco, lo que estaba sintiendo, uff, entonces tendríamos fic para un año... Sobre el desafío, mmm, bueno, técnicamente aun o está acabado, falta saber que es cada cosa, y algo más sobre cierta poción... pero eso quedará resuelto, no te preocupes. No te preocupes por la tardanza, linda, esto se debe de leer relajado, cuando uno tiene un tiempito. Lo primero es lo primero. Mil graxes por tu review ;-)_

_**liuny, **me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Como bien dices, el sufrimiento de Draco no dura mucho, jejejejeje, pero merece la pena hacerlo sufrir, ¿no? jejejejeje, que mala soy. En fin, gracias por el review._

_Y a todos, si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario, en review, por favor._

_Besos _

_missi_


	18. Epílogo

_Bueno, aquí os traigo la última parte de este fic, el cierre. Aclaro que este epílogo es más que nada para aclarar cosas, y como véis, muy cortito, así que no os esperéis demasiado. No hay lemon, pero me quedaron ganas de escribir uno, quizás me anime con una pequeña secuela más tarde. En fin, aquí os lo dejo. Besos._

**_Epílogo _**

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente el caldero.

-¿y que más quieres? Ya ha tenido nueve días de cocción. Está lista.

-Espero que la hayas hecho bien. Seguro que Snape nos la manda probar... Corrección, ME la manda probar.

-¿Y tienes miedo? Ohh, pobrecito Potter, que teme la poción mala-murmuró Draco fingiendo un puchero, aunque sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente.

-No seas idiota-dijo Harry, también sonriendo-yo no le temo a nada, ni a nadie.

-Ohh, gran valiente, ¿tendría un momento para ayudarme?¿O eso es demasiado para una celebridad como usted?-preguntó Malfoy, sarcásticamente, al tiempo que fingía una reverencia.

-Cállate Draco-Se acercó al rubio, que ya estaba agachado junto al caldero, apagando el fuego y acabando de remover la poción.-¿qué quieres que haga?

-Sujeta un momento este bote para que pueda ir echando la poción-dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un tarro de cristal transparente abierto.

En el momento en que Harry cogió el bote para ayudar a Draco, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, sin previo aviso, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas, al tiempo que el Slytherin caía sobre él y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. Al Gryffindor esta acción lo pilló desprevenido, pero una vez se hubo recuperado, cerró los ojos y permitió que sus labios se abrieran profundizando el beso. Todavía no podía creer que Draco realmente lo amara, no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, que eso no fuera simplemente una ilusión, un fantasía más de la que temía despertar... era fantástico amar, pero todavía era mejor sentirse amado, y aunque tenía miedo de que eso que los unía pudiera acabar algún día, quería disfrutarlo al máximo mientras durara, sin pensar en el futuro, porque sabía que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort, un enfrentamiento del que quizás no saliera vivo, y no quería desperdiciar el presente pensando en lo que estaba por venir, quería sentir el ahora, quería sentirse vivo... y amado...

Sintió como Draco separaba sus labios de su boca, aunque se quedó con los ojos todavía cerrados, sintiendo el hormigueo en sus labios, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, saboreando esa cálida sensación en su estómago... Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio que Draco lo contemplaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios, su sonrisa más cálida, esa que solo estaba reservada para Harry, y un brillo especial en los ojos, que le daban ese toque tan mágico... Sabía que le encantaba contemplarlo en silencio, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también...

-¿No íbamos a preparar la poción para entregársela a Snape?-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Draco hizo un puchero encantador y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Harry, haciendo que el Gryffindor se olvidara completamente de todo lo que tenía que ver con la poción y comenzara a disfrutar su toque... pero cuando ya estaba perdiendo la realidad de vista, Draco se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó junto al caldero. Harry se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirando al rubio que tenía a su lado con expresión contrariada y ¿apenada? Draco lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

-¿No decías que teníamos que preparar la poción?-dijo adoptando una expresión inocente, de quien no ha roto nunca un plato.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres perverso?-preguntó Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado al lado de Draco. Este volvió a reír, genuinamente.

-Si, muchas veces. Gracias-dijo al tiempo que le pasaba nuevamente el bote de cristal a Harry- Ahora debemos seguir con esto, es lo que querías, ¿no?

-Eso me enseñará a tener la boca cerrada-murmuró Harry casi para sí.

-Vamos Harry, "para todo hay un tiempo". Ahora es momento de atender al desafío-arqueó las cejas y sonrió con satisfacción-ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas...

Harry lo miró inquisidoramente al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espina cuando su mente captó que "otras cosas" podían hacer juntos, y un rubor ya conocido comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas. Draco lo miró y sonrió con satisfacción. Le encantaba que Harry se ruborizara...

Después de que hubieron acabado de llenar el bote de poción, y Draco leyó el pergamino de Harry para comprobar que estaba "correcto", ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Snape, en las mazmorras.

-¿Se lo habrá entregado ya alguien?-preguntó Draco preocupado- Técnicamente si nosotros hemos acabado, los demás también pudieron haberlo hecho, ¿no?

-mmm, no creo-opinó Harry- Según tengo entendido, Hermione todavía no lo ha acabado, y si ella no lo tiene listo todavía nadie es capaz de haberlo entregado. Es la única que sabe tanto de pociones como tu.

-No me compares con Granger, ¿quieres?-dijo Draco fingiéndose enojado.

-¡Deberías estarle agradecido! Si no fuera por ella...-sonrió melancólicamente al recordar como ella le había hecho ver sus sentimientos, había comprendido mucho antes que él por que su manera de actuar para con Malfoy había cambiado.

-¿qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Draco, perspicaz.

-Nada, olvídalo-sonrió al ver como Draco fruncía el entrecejo y añadió- ¿qué te pasa?¿Estás celoso?-rió Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, no seas absurdo.... oh, deja ya de reírte, Harry, no se donde ves la gracia.

-jajajaja, pues la tiene.

Siguieron por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Snape, en silencio, Harry todavía sonriendo y Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Por cierto-dijo Draco cuando por fin alcanzaron el despacho de Snape, poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y girándose hacia Harry- hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo...-Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incertidumbre y Draco continuó- ¿por qué me ayudaste con la poción? Tu estabas en la posición perfecta de desentenderte de todo y sacar buena nota sin esfuerzo, y sin embargo me presionaste para que te dejara ayudarme, para poder participar en el desafío, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Harry lo miró sorprendido unos instantes. No se esperaba esa pregunta, no ahora, y menos cuando ni él mismo recordaba muy bien por que había hecho tal cosa...

-No lo se-respondió al fin- supongo que era lo correcto ayudarte... haberme desentendido de la poción, por mucho que fuera causarte mal a ti, no hubiera estado bien... era lo justo...

-claro, San Potter, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-¿quiere eso decir que si hubieses estado en mi lugar te habrías escaqueado?-preguntó Harry perspicaz-¿por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Tu que crees?-arqueó una ceja y esbozando una última sonrisa, abrió la puerta del despacho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tal y como había previsto Harry, Snape insistió en que probaran la poción que habían hecho para saber si estaba correcta. Se veía en sus ojos un perverso placer al someter a Harry a tal acción, cuando sabía de sobra lo poco que le gustaban las pociones. Sirvió dos raciones en sendos viales y les ordenó que se lo tragaran inmediatamente.

Harry sintió como la poción quemaba su garganta al tragar y como esa sensación se extendía a lo largo del esófago, hasta el estómago. Entonces perdió la noción de donde estaba, de quien era, sintió un remolino de sensaciones distintas en su interior, unas que se extinguían, otras que nacían con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en no caerse, puesto que su mareo iba en aumento. Había una lucha en su interior, sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando, como si el corazón le latiera con fuerza unos instantes y parara de repente para reponerse del esfuerzo, y de pronto todo cesó tan rápido como había empezado...

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, primero hacia Snape, y luego hacia Draco, y al mirar a este último, una sacudida en su estómago le hizo tambalearse de nuevo, provocando que estuviera nuevamente a punto de caerse. Era una sensación desagradable, y a la vez, una sensación dulce...

Draco, por su parte, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y se estaba apoyando en una silla que había delante de la mesa del profesor para no caerse. Sentía un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo, y como las fuerzas lo estaba abandonado. Las manos le temblaban y estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

Snape, miraba a uno y a otro con el entrecejo fruncido, y perplejidad en sus ojos. Sabía que la poción estaba bien hecha, lo había comprobado, de otro modo no habría permitido que dos de sus alumnos, entre los cuales se encontraba su favorito, la probaran, pero no estaba teniendo los efectos que debiera. Normalmente, cuando dos personas ingerían la poción, y eran conocidos o amigos, la poción hacía que perdieran un poco el equilibrio, más o menos un segundo, y cuando pasaba ese primer efecto, el odio recorría sus venas, durante una hora, canalizado hacia la otra persona que tomaba la poción. Si los que la tomaban eran enemigos, es decir, se odiaban con anterioridad, el cual era el caso de Harry y Draco, la poción no tenía efecto alguno, ya que ambos sentirían el mismo efecto que si estuvieran bebiendo agua. Por el contrario, si las personas que tomaban la poción se amaban, la poción podía llegar a hacer que perdieran el conocimiento, logrando que se sintieran débiles, como si tubieran una mala fiebre, hasta que la poción era redimida de la sangre, en cuestión de unos minutos, dado que algo tan puro e innato como el amor, no podía ser corrompido mágicamente por nada...

Él había esperado que Potter y Malfoy, se la bebieran sin más, dado que desde la primera vez que se vieron se habían odiado, sin embargo, unos efectos sorprendentes estaban teniendo efecto en ellos. Casi parecían las reacciones de la tercera opción... pero... pero... eso era imposible... absolutamente imposible...- Snape abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a entrecerrarlos observándolos atentamente.

Harry seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, más bien, sin querer abrirlos. Cada vez que veía a Draco, una nueva punzada en su estómago le hacía perder el equilibrio, le hacía sentirse repentinamente helado, como si estuviera metiéndose en un banco de hielo, y cambiaba repentinamente al sentir fuego bajo su piel, sentir que se quemaba, como si estuviera en un brasero ardiendo... Sensaciones tan distintas y a la vez entremezcladas, sensaciones opuestas y a la vez complementarias...

Draco ardía en fiebre, mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera fuerzas. Se sentía helado, corrompido, su fuerza lo abandonaba y su razón se perdía lentamente... solo sabía que no quería odiar a Harry, ya no, nunca más y que mientras la poción tuviera efecto evitaría estar con él y mirarlo a los ojos....

Calló de rodillas en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza... Su cabello estaba empapado, su frente ardiendo, su cuerpo frío.... Entonces sintió como si algo estallara en su interior, apartándolo del mundo, y al instante siguiente volvía a tener dominio de si mismo. Volvía a pensar su claridad, y sentía que ahora todo estaba bien. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, y sin poder evitarlo, su vista se desplazó hacia el lugar en el que estaba Harry en ese momento, también de rodillas en el suelo... y no sintió odio, sino esa cálida sensación que lo había embargado en los últimos días... sintió... amor, y no pudo sino sonreír...

Harry levantó la vista hacia él en ese instante, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Por alguna razón la poción no había tenido éxito, pero realmente no le importaba si habían hecho mal la poción... solo sabía que no quería y no podría odiar a Draco ni con veinte pociones hiperódicas...

Snape no daba crédito a sus ojos. Su alumno favorito y su alumno más odiado estaban frente a él, en el suelo, sonriéndose mutuamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... Era evidente que la poción no había tenido efecto. El odio que debían sentir en ese instante, de seguro no se manifestaría con una sonrisa... los... los efectos que la poción había tenido sobre ambos.... eran.... eran.... los de.... NO, era imposible... ¿cómo iba a ser eso?

Ahora fue él el que sintió como sus piernas temblaban y se sentó frente a su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos pulgar, índice y corazón apoyados en su entrecejo, al tiempo que sus dos alumnos se levantaban del suelo...

Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos dijo con su voz fría:

-Está bien, está correcto, los créditos son vuestros. Ahora ¡fuera de mi despacho!

Harry y Draco se miraron con perplejidad. ¿correcto? ¡Pero si no se odiaban!... Arquearon las cejas y sin decir nada más, ambos abandonaron el despacho, dejando a un Snape totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ron se enteró poco antes de que Harry y Draco entregaran el segundo desafío de lo que había entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin. Harry, al cual convenció Hermione de que era mejor que se enterara por él y no por "casualidades de la vida", pidió a su amiga que estuviera cerca cuando se lo dijera a Ron, por si tenían que aturdirlo con algún hechizo.

Ron por su parte, pensó que le estaba gastando una broma, hasta que Harry le aseguró que si fuera una broma no se hubiese pensado tanto en decírselo. Fue entonces cuando Ron se puso furioso, casi desatado durante unos minutos, insinuando que Harry se había vuelto loco y que Malfoy lo había hechizado para que perdiera el juicio y creyera cosas que no son. Hermione se unió entonces a la conversación, y entre los dos lograron que se calmara y que no se opusiera a la relación entre los dos rivales, pero no estaban muy seguros de haber logrado que entendiera que no era parte de ningún hechizo ni ninguna broma para volverlo loco a él.

Alegando que se iba a acostar, los dejó en la sala común y en lo sucesivo, evitó hablar con Harry de cualquier tema que hiciera referencia a gustos o sentimientos.

------------------------------------

Draco y Harry lograron acabar el segundo desafío los primeros, porque evidentemente habían conseguido los tres objetos. El primero, la llave, resultó ser un "latmia", un objeto que necesitaba estar en compañía de cualquier otro para dejar de emitir ese suave latido, que solo significaba que no tenía vida propia a pesar de tener características de la vida.

El segundo objeto, ese cubo, resultó ser un "corath", una especie de dado que la representaba y recogía todos los recuerdos y sensaciones que tenía la persona que lo cogía, de ahí ese vórtice de imágenes. Había sido hechizado para que al juntarlo con la llave diera el lugar exacto de la hubicación del tercer objeto.

El reloj de arena era un importante detector de Artes Oscuras. Funcionaba de forma mucho más discreta que cualquier detector que hubiesen conocido hasta el momento, ya que podía llevarse colgado en el cuello o en algún bolsillo, y cuando había alguien que no era de fiar cerca, o que desprendiera ondas negativas, la arena comenzaba a caer y el que lo tuviera puesto recibía un aviso instantáneo, como si una vocina les avisara, aunque en realidad no se oía nada.

Con ese trabajo se aseguraron el segundo crédito del curso.

----------------------------------------

A pesar del buen comienzo que tubieron Harry y Draco en relación a sus desafíos, finalmente la pareja que logró quedarse con el mayor número de créditos y evitar los EXTASIS fue la de Hermione Granger y Virginia Guilmain.

Harry y Draco siguieron consiguiendo ocasionalmente créditos en Pociones y DCAO, logrando así el segundo puesto, pero no les importó. Ahora su prioridad no eran los estudios....

**_FIN_**

_Bueno, y no tengo mucho tiempo, solo deciros:_

**_Malfoy Slytherin, gabyKinomoto, the angel of the dreams, Paula Moonlight, Sarhaliene, Duare, Amaly Malfoy, Loka-Park-Felton, Lucy Akizumi, Lunanegra, Conacha, RocíodeLunaBlack, OlgaxTomFelton1, mercedes, murtilla y a todos los que alguna vez habéis leído este fic, muchas gracias, por vuestro apoyo y reviews, de verdad, GRACIAS._**

_Besitos_

_missi_


End file.
